Blind Sighted
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Hinamori Amu has always had a dream of singing. But what if that finally happens, AND she falls in love on the way to her fame? -AMUTO-
1. the pink haired beauty

**Yuki- YAY! My first fanfic! *claps***

**Ikuto- yea this should be interesting, most of the story is in my P.O.V**

**Yuki- I know right?! I did it on- hey where's Amu?**

**Amu- Hey guys sorry I'm la- *cut off by Ikuto hugging her***

**Ikuto- I missed you**

**Amu- *blushes* Hey get off you perv!**

**Yuki- Ok! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Amu- Ok! Take it away Ikuto! **

**Ikuto- *annoyed* WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?!**

**Yuki- *gives him a death glare* Do it or else…**

**Ikuto- Or else what? *not scared***

**Yuki- *takes out a random bazooka* Do you really wana know? *smirks***

**Ikuto- O_O *scared* Ok…. Y-Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Yuki- Good kitty! *pats ikuto's head***

**~::CHAPTER ONE::~ The pink haired beauty**

**~IKUTOS POV~**

This morning I woke up the sun in my face "ugh…its way too early" I groaned. I unwillingly got and looked at my clock '_7:00am…I still have a half hour' _I thought. I took a quick shower and got dressed, when my cell phone rang,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ikuto, I'm out front, you comin'?" its was my best friend Nagihiko.

"Yea, give me two minutes." I said.

I went downstairs to put my shoes on when my mom asked,

"Ikuto-san, are you going to eat?"

"No mom I'm gonna skip breakfast today, I'm in a hurry." I replied.

"well at least have a piece of toast."

I groaned.

"Alright whatever." I took the toast off the toast off the plate and into my mouth.

"Ok, Ja na." I said coolly.

When I got out front, I was greeted by Nagihiko, and his overly-hyper cousin Soma Kukai.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Tskuyomi! What's up?!" Kukai asked.

"Kukai calm down its still morning, you know." Nagihiko said annoyed.

"Come on guys! Wake up! Its almost summer vacation!" he announced.

"But not for another three and a half months." I said boredly.

"Yea but at least its not forever!" Kukai said excitedly.

I sighed. When we were on our way to school, when we saw a bunch of girls in our path.

"Oh my god! It's Ikuto-sama!" I smirked.

"Oh! It's Nagihiko-sama!" Nagi smiled.

"Yay! It's Kukai-sama!" Kukai gave them the 'thumbs-up'.

I was used to this. I, Nagi, and Kukai have been the most popular guys since elementary. Now, we're seniors in high school and for me, its still not old, The girls are my toys, and I could play with them whenever, wherever, and _however_ I wanted. I would never think of actually committing to a relationship. Its just not who I am. Love is for people who don't know who they are, and they need someone else to figure it out for them. Nagi, on the other hand is annoyed with being fawned over. But he never showed it, because he was always so polite, whish is _exactly_ why girls like him so much. Kukai saw girls as just fans, because he is captain of the soccer team. While we were walking and of course, the girls followed us, I heard Nagi say,

"I hear we're getting a new transfer student."

"Really?! Boy or girl?!" Kukai excitedly of course.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think it's a girl." He replied.

"Oh! I've heard of her!" one of the girls said.

"I heard that she was the most popular person in her last school!" she said

"I want to meet her!" another girl yelled.

Then the next thing I know, they were all talking about her. I smirked _'looks like I have a new toy to play with.' _I thought.

"I know what you're thinking Ikuto." Nagi said.

"What would I possibly be thinking about?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try that with me. I know your planning something for her, but Ikuto, she doesn't sound like a girl that can be intimidated by you." Nagi explained.

"Well we'll have to see about that Nagihiko." I smirked

**~AT SCHOOL~**

I was walking to my class when I heard a bunch of girls scream. I turned around and smirked.

"hey girls." I said.

"IKUTO-SAMA!!" they said in unison. I just love this.

"Move aside people, I'm coming through." I heard a girlsay.

She had reddish hair with big curls at the end, and green piercing eyes. I felt myself shiver. _'its her…' _I thought.

"O~HOHOHOHOHO~!" she laughed.

"It is I, Yamabuki Saaya."

I really am annoyed by her, so I decided to calm her down.

"You know Saaya," I started.

"I think it would be really cute it you were one of those quiet girls." I whispered in her ear.

_3…2…1 _

"AH! IKUTO-SAMA!!" she screamed.

I sighed and walked in my classroom. I sat down next to an empty seat that belonged to the president of my fan club, Hoshina Utau, but she transferred. _'thank kami-sama…' _I thought. Everyone was talking about the new transfer student and I pretended not to care, when I really did. I wanted to know what she looked like, and how she was, so I could break her down easier.

"Ok, minna-san," Nikkaido-sensei started to announce.

"As you already know, we have a new transfer student." He said.

"BOY OR GIRL?!" everyone said in unison.

'_wow…is she really that special?' _I thought.

"Ok, everyone calm down, it's a girl." He said.

I smirked. _'so shes a girl….looks like I'm gonna some fun.'_

"Ok. You can come in now."

When she walked in, all eyes were on her. She was….

"Oh my god…." Was all Kukai got out.

I was even surprised to hear him say something calm, but I agreed with him. She had shiny, soft, pink hair, honey-golden eyes that anyone would be completely lost in, and on top of that, she had the perfect figure. I could've sworn I felt my heart beat faster. But then again, it could've been something else.

"Ok, this is Himamori Amu-san." He said.

"It's Hi_n_amori…" she said annoyed.

"She spoke!" everyone said in unison again.

She sighed. Wow she must be pretty special if even Kukai calmed down enough to fawn over her.

"Ok, Hinamori-san your seat will be," _'oh god…' _I thought once I remembered that the only seat that's open is next to me.

"next to Tskuyomi-san." He said. My heart skipped a beat.

"Whatever…" she said coolly.

She sat down, and immediately looked out the window; she didn't even _glance _in my direction! So here I am, Tskuyomi Ikuto, being nervous out of my mind, which is a first and I don't even know why, sitting next to the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. This is gonna be a _long_ year.

**Yuki- I'm done with the first chapter *smiles***

**Amu- O_O wow…all the boys like me**

**Ikuto- *dark aura* they are gonna pay**

**Yuki- its ok there will be amuto, this chapter just introduces the main character.**

**Ikuto- *brightens up* so theres gonna be amuto in the next chapter?!**

**Yuki- I never said that……**

**Ikuto- *goes to closet* I'm not coming out until I see more amuto! *pouts***

**Yuki- *whispers* I was only kidding**

**Ikuto- hmph! *pouts more***

**Amu and Yuki- O.O so childish**

**Ikuto- *sticks head out of closest* AM NOT! *shuts door***

**Yuki- uh…yea anyway, Nagi! Do the honors!**

**Nagihiko- Please read and review!**

**Ikuto- yea cause if you don't, there will be no amuto! T^T**

**Yuki- GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!**


	2. What is it about her?

**Yuki- Hey all! *waves***

**Ikuto- I thought that you were gonna wait until tomorrow?**

**Yuki- oh? So you're out of the closet?**

**Ikuto- oh yeah… *runs towards the closet***

**Amu- He's so stubborn**

**Yuki- *sigh* well…he's **_**your**_** boyfriend**

**Amu- That doesn't mean that he has to act li- hey! No he's n-not! *blushes***

**Yuki- sure, sure whatever helps you sleep at night!**

**Rima- Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of their characters! (she wishes)**

**Yuki- yes rima….yes I do T^T **

**~::CHAPTER 2::~ What is it about her?**

**~NAGIHIKOS POV~**

It's been a few days since Amu-chan transferred here to Seiyo. Ever since then, I started to like her more with every moment we have spent together. I have been showing her around school and that's when we started to talk, and we became friends. But I do wish we were as close as Rima-chan is to her. They spend a lot of time together and I've always wonder what they talked about. But I guess I'm as close as a guy can get. What is it about her, that I just want to embrace her and never let go? I sighed as I walked to class. But then something caught my eye. _'Is someone confessing to Amu-chan again?'_

**~AMUS POV~**

I sighed. I've been here only a few days and already 6 boys confessed. When are they gonna give up? I walked to the tree that I've been to 6 times before. That's when I saw Suichi.

"Well, what did you want to see me for?" as if I didn't know.

"Well H-Hinamori-san, I wanted to say…that I like you! Please go out with me!"

I sighed again, as he bowed with a little red box with a ribbon wrapped around it. I gotta admit, it was sweet for him to think of me, but I just don't like him like that.

"Thank you for confessing to me, but I just don't see myself going out with anyone at the moment, so gomenasai." I bowed. He walked away. I can't go out with anyone too soon. Not after what happened with Tadase-kun.

_FLASHBACK! 2 years ago_

_I was so excited about my date with Tadase-kun that I took out everything in my closet. _

"_What should I wear?!" I screamed. _

"_How about this one?" I heard my best friend Rima say. Man I wished Rima and I went to the same school! Stupid Rima and her overprotective parents….._

"_Hmmm…" _

_I looked at the dress; it was white with black and grey flowers, that went down to around my knees (pic on profile) and it came with black heels. _

"_Oh Rima this is perfect!" I heard a honk outside of my house. _

"_It's him!" I squealed. _

"_Ok I'll be staying here…." Rima said. _

"_Uh…why?" I asked. _

"_Because I wanted to hear the juicy detail when you get back baka!" she yelled. _

"_Ok, ok you can stay but don't go through my stuff." _

"_Wakatta!"(Means: I know) _

_I left the house and practically ran to his car. Tadase and I have been dating since we were in elementary and we have always loved each other since then. _

"_You look beautiful." Tadase said. _

_I blushed, I loved him so much. We arrived at the restaurant and he opened the car door for me. He is such a gentleman. When we took our seats inside and he started to speak;_

"_You know, Amu-chan we have been seeing each other for a while now," he started. "and we haven't been expanding our worlds at all and-" I stopped him. I knew where this is going._

"_what's her name?" I asked, hurt_

"_Amu-chan what are you tal-"_

"_WHATS HER NAME?!" I was suddenly in tears. How could he have done this to me? He was my first and only love… he sighed._

"_Lulu…." He said with guilt _

_He can't be talking about lulu de morcef can he?_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes Lulu de morcef." He finished my sentence._

_All I did was run, run to where ever my legs took me. I stopped at the park and sat on the bench crying. I just couldn't stop the tears from falling; it was like someone shot me in the chest and the pain was eternal. But then I started to hear something….a violin. I looked up to see a figure; he was playing the violin in the moonlight. It was a sad yet beautiful song. Once I heard it, I felt better. Not completely, but a little. I got up and started to walk home. When I did I felt someone hug me….Rima. _

"_What happened…." She said. _

"_How did you-"_

"_Trust me…"_

_All I did was cry again. She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. I swear, I will never feel this pain again for as long as I can._

_-END OF FLASHBACK!- _

"Hey Amu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Nagihiko!" I said back.

Nagihiko has always been a good friend to me ever since I transferred. He's the _only _boy that didn't confess to me. That's probably why I feel so comfortable around him. We were walking to class like we usually do together, and I slipped over the stairs. "AH!" as I fell over I felt someone grab my hand and waist before I fell, but it was too late. I fell down on top of him and blanked out….

I woke up in the nurses office. _'I'm such a clutz' _but my hand felt warm. I looked to see….it was none other than Nagihiko asleep. I blushed, why is he holding my hand, wait, why is he even here?

"Amu…." I heard him say in his sleep. What? Is he dreaming about me? He suddenly grabbed my hand tighter, not like forcefully, but protectively. I smiled. '_seems this baka really cares for me…more than I thought'._ I decided to wake him up,

"Ne Nagihiko…" I said.

He came to his senses and noticed he was still holding my hand. He blushed

"Oh! Amu-chan gomen!" he apologized

All I did was laugh, "its ok." I said.

We were walking back to class when Nagihiko stopped.

"What's wrong Nagihiko?"

He was staring at me. With a serious look, it looked like something was on his mind.

"Nothing, never mind." He replied.

That's weird… ugh I never know what's going on with boys heads! When we walked in the classroom, I had to apologize to Nikkaido-sensei, and I sat down.

"Yo." I heard a husky voice say.

"So, he finally speaks…" I said. It was this guy that has been completely silent ever since I transferred here. I have always wondered why he was so quiet…but I'm surprised now that he finally said something.

"What does that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well ever since I came to this place, you have been completely and utterly silent and I _was_ wondering what was up with you." I said coolly

"Well I was trying to figure out what to say…" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, your so beautiful that I couldn't think of words that are worthy for you to hear."

And "yo." Was the best thing he could think of? I have heard of this guy and his antics. He plays all the girls and leaves them left dry; I already know not to get wrapped up in his bullcrap.

"Bull." I said. He looked shocked for a split second and guess what? He tries again!

"I didn't know such a beautiful girl used that language." He said, with that stupid smirk plastered on his stupid, (yet attractive) face.

Ok _now _I was starting to get pissed.

"Just shut up already." I said coldly.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

"Just shut up already." She said coldly.

Ok _now_ she was pissed. But what did I do to her? I was just trying to make conversation. I was lucky that anyone was barely in the room because it was break.

"I've heard about you Tskuyomi," She started. _shit._

"Listen here you, as you probably figured by now, it doesn't take that much to piss me off," could've never guessed that (sarcasm intended)

"so don't just come up to me and start your little game. I have been through _way_ too much to deal with shallow punks like you." _Ouch._ Ok shallow, I can take, but punk? I don't think so, I was about to say something when I got caught off,

"so from now on, don't pull that crap with me." And with that, she stomped off. Wow…. I did _not_ see that coming…that's the first time anyone has talked to me like that. I was dumbfounded. Looks like shes gonna be harder to break than I thought. I walked out of the classroom, when I saw Amu. Was she….was she crying? Did I seriously hurt her that much?! I walked over to her, sat down beside her on the floor,

"Hey, whatever I said that hurt you, I'm sorry…" I said I can't believe I just apologized to someone….and it was a girl.

"Idiot, it's not you…." She said crying.

"Then what is it?" I said. What am I saying?! Why would I ask that? I usually never ask someone about there personal life well with the exception of Nagi and Kukais.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know you." She said. That's when I got up and took her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Where are we going?!" she yelled.

"Just be quiet and follow me." I said. I decided to take her to the park. I always go there to relax and think. Once we got there, I sat her down on the bench and she looked….like she new this place. But that would be impossible, because I'm the only person who knows about it.

"Have…..you been here before?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…." Was all she said. I was surprised. I found this park around the time when I felt down and just wandered here. I took out my violin and walked in front of her, closed my eyes, and started playing…_ I swear she better not make fun of me later._

**~AMUS POV~**

I was…speechless. That tone and music, why does it sound so familiar? Why is it making me feel warm inside? The pain that I was remembering from not _too_ long ago has disappeared. But….why? When he stopped, he just stared at me. I wonder what he was thinking right at this second. But all we did at the moment was just stare into each others eyes. That's when I thought, _No…not again_

"I….have to go," I said, and just walked away.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

Why? Why did she leave? There are so many questions about her…that I can't get answered. All I could think about at the moment, was why is she hurting so much? I just sat there on the bench, alone, with so many questions in my head…What is it about her that makes me want to just run after her?

**~KUKAIS POV~**

I was walking from soccer practice, when I saw Hinamori running. _What's wrong with her? _I decided to follow her to see where exactly she was going. She stopped at a very nice house _must be her place…_ I figured. She fell to her knees, crying. I decided to help her.

"Hinamori, what's wrong? Just tell me." I said.

"Kukai…I don't know…what…to do…" was all she could manage to get out. I was worried about her; I didn't want her to hurt like she is, so I decided to take a walk with her. When we did start walking, I managed to get her to stop crying, but she just kept silent. She didn't even laugh at my jokes!

"Kukai…." She started. I just looked at her, wondering what was on her mind.

"How does it feel, to have everything, then somehow, right under your nose, have it ripped right from your hands, and never see it again?" wow… I was not expecting that question.

"Well… I haven't experienced m self, but if that ever actually happen, then I guess that would feel like have a whole in your chest, that you couldn't get rid of." I tried to explain it the best I could.

"I thought so…" she replied. I never seen her so hurt before…..it made my chest hurt for some reason.

"Why do you ask?" I said. I was nervous to hear her answer.

"Because, I feel like everything _was_ ripped from me." She started to cry again. The next thing I knew, I was hugging her, like I didn't want to let her go. She stiffened at first, then she let loose and hugged me back. When I finally, unwillingly let her go, she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Thank you so much Kukai, I really needed that." She said. I couldn't believe it; she was smiling that beautiful smile at me, and _only _me. I couldn't help but smile back. I decided to walk her back to her house. We joked around and told stories, I was having a lot of fun with her, and I think she was too. When we reached her house, I was a bit disappointed.

"Thanks a lot…for everything" she said with the smile that I can't get enough of.

"Ok, see you at school." I replied. As I walked away from her house, I wondered, What is it about her, that I just want to stay by her side forever?

**Yuki- I'm done with the second chapter! :D**

**Ikuto- I guess it was better than the last chapter…**

**Yuki- don't be so stubborn!**

**Amu- yea Ikuto, be nicer!**

**Ikuto- ok! Ok! I liked it! See? Happy?**

**Yuki- *sniffs* quite T_T**

**Ikuto- why so emotional?**

**Yuki- when I posted the first chapter and started on the second one, I looked at my profile, and I already had 5 reviews! I was so happy!**

**Amu- that's so sweet of them ne, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto- Sure….**

**Yuki- please keep reading and reviewing, and I will have this story up faster!**

**Ikuto- yes because she has no life…**

**Yuki- what? Did I just hear you say that you want a Tadamu story?**

**Ikuto- OK IM SORRY!**

**Amu- O.O you guys fight a lot…..**

**Ikuto and Yuki- *points at each other* don't look at me!**

**Amu- *sigh* anyways please R&R! **


	3. The song that catches his heart

**Yuki- Ok! Third chappie!**

**Ikuto- ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! *pumped***

**Amu- O_O ano…what's wrong with him?**

**Ikuto- WOOH! :D**

**Yuki- oh I just gave him some catnip *calm***

**Amu- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!**

**Yuki- he was getting on my nerves so I just gave it to him**

**Ikuto- WOOOH! LET'S START THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of their characters!  
**

**~::CHAPTER 3::~ The song that catches his heart.**

**~RIMAS POV~**

I was on my way to Amu's house, when i stopped at the park and saw a boy with long purple hair. _Oh! It must be Nagihiko!_ I ran up to him to say hi.

"hey Nagi!" i yelled

"Oh hey Rima-chan," He sounded kind of down.

"What's wrong Nagihiko?" I was worried, he looked really depressed.

"Oh, it"s nothing, there's just a lot of things on my mind right now." he replied. "Well if anything's wrong you can talk to me!." I smiled. He gave me a wide-eyed expression, then softened up.

"Thanks, Rima-chan, your a really good friend." He smiled back. _Ok that hurt a little...but why?_

He said he had to go to dance practice, so we said our goodbyes and parted ways. As I walked to Amus, I started to think; _Why am I so down? I need to perk up! I have the perfect news for Amu that she will love!.....I hope_ I reached her house and automatically started to bang on the door.

**~AMUS POV~**

I woke up this morning with someone banging on my door _Oh come on Rima, it's too early for this..._

"Amu! open the door!" she yelled. I got up and slowly walked to the door.

"Nani, Rima?" I said tiredly. She held up a flier that said _School Talent Show! Tomorrow night!_ I knew what she was doing. But this talent show weren't like any other ones, they are _really _crucial. Judges come from around the country (famous judges) and they critique you on how you look, smile, and perform of course. And if you do better than an 8.5, they scout you! But I was _not_ doing that, _absolutely not. _

"No." I said flat out.

"Awww! Why not?!" she yelled. "Because i havent even sung a note since....well you know." She gave me a sad look. She knew that I didnt want to sing anymore but she cared enough to try, but I haven't sung since that night with...well you know.

"Well now we have a problem." She said..._uh oh, she didn't_

"Rima, you didn't.." I started. She gave me an _I'm-sorry_ look. "I'm sorry Amu, but I already signed you up..." NOOO! I can't sing! I havent sung in 2 years! Rima I am going to _kill _you

"Rima you are gonna get it...." I said angrily. She gulped. Yea she better be scared! "W-Well we should start practicing!" she said excitedly. Well I'm already in it...and it's too late to back out now...So I smiled at her, "Ok Rima, I'll do it, but you have to choose the song, and outfit."

"I was hoping you were gonna say that!" she smirked _uh oh..._ "B-But nothing slutty and revealing!" I yelled, she looked determined. Like it was her life's job for my show to be perfect....

"To the mall!" she yelled. _wow, she really is determined._

"Ok, let me get dressed and then we'll go." I said. I went upstairs, and into my closet and took out some light shorts, a brown belt with a bronze buckel, a whit, black, and blue shirt (too lazy to explain, it's on my profile), and to top it off, a long black necklace. I was ready to go.

"AMU! HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIST!" I heard Rima yell

"OK I'M COMING!" I yelled back.

When I walked downstairs, I was being waited by Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko....._ wait why is Yaya, and Nadeshiko here? (i know that she's really Nagi in the anime, but here there twins :D)_

"Why are you guys here too?" I asked clearly lost...

"Yaya and Nade-chii are here to help!!" Yaya yelled. I smiled, I have some pretty awesome friends you know?

"Ok let's go!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

We were driving to the mall, when we heard _fireflies by: owl city_ **(I do not own!) **and Rima and the others sang along.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

When the song ended, Nadeshiko asked me, "Amu-chan, why didn't you sing too?" _oh right....she doesn't know_

"I'm j-just saving my voice for the talent show..." I lied. I hated to lie but I didn't want to explain the real reason, It's still a soft spot for me.

The nest thing I knew, we were already at the mall. _wow that was a short ride_. I sighed. I already know whats gonna happen...there gonna make me try on a bunch of clothes and it's gonna take hours.... but I am curious of what dress there gonna choose.

**4 HOURS LATER**

**~RIMAS POV~**

This is perfect! Amu has the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, perfect everything! I'm good. Nadeshiko picked out the accessories, Yaya picked out the shoes, and I picked the dress. Now we have to do her hair, that's why I decided that we were gonna stay over, since her parents are with Ami taking an early summer vacation.....Three months early. I sighed at that thought. When we arrived at Amu's house i went straight to my _extremely _big make-up case and planned on what I'm gonna do with her hair and make-up tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

**~AMUS POV~**

I woke up with Nadeshiko, and Yaya in my face. _of course...they always over blow everything! _I groaned. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"SHHH!" I heard Yaya say.

"We're trying to figure out what to do with your hair and make-up." Nadeshiko explained.

"Uh...ok but wheres Rima?" I asked. "She went to get the make up." Yaya said.

We spent the whole day, Doing my make-up, wiping it off, then doing it all over again, and next thing I knew, It was already 6:00 pm!

"Guys we have to get to the school, or we're gonna be late!" Rima yelled. Thank god they were done. But the crappy thing was, I couldnt even look at my self! I was pissed about that.

**-at the school-**

**~NAGIHIKOS POV~**

I got a call from my sister Nadeshiko, and she said to come and watch Amu-chan sing at the talent show. I usually never participate or go to extra school events unless I was supposed to, but it was_ Amu. _Of course I would go if it was her. I sat down in the auditorium, and I saw Kukai in the seat next to mine.

"Hey Kukai." I said. "Yo! Nagihiko!" he yelled, of course. "What are you doing here?" I asked "I was gonna ask you the same exact question." He answered.

**~KUKAIS POV~**

I couldn't tell him that I'm here for _her._ I wanted to see her, and see if she felt better.

"W-Well I'm here fo-" I was cut off by someone performing. _Thank god. _It was that guy that I secretly saw confess to Hinamori the other day. I wasn't paying attention at all because I was only focusing on how _she _was going to do. I was completely bored. After a a half hour, I was dozing off when the final performance was announced....._Hinamori Amu_

**~NAGIHIKOS AND KUKAIS POV~**

She walked on the stage...._wow_ she was beautiful. Her dress was down to the floor, It was silver and strapless. (pic on profile) She looked stunning, perfect, flawless.

**~AMUS POV~  
**

He's not here…_perfect,_ and by "he" I mean Ikuto. I didn't want him to see me like this, he would never let me live it down. I smiled as I walked slowly to the mic. I was gonna sing, _Last night Good night by: Miku Hatsune**(I do not own! And please play the song for better effect, thank you)**_

I inhaled and started to sing:

_suyasuya yume wo miteru  
kimino yokogao_

_kizukazu koboreta namida  
hoho wo tsutau  
_

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I was walking by the auditorium when I heard singing, It was beautiful, _This girls voice.....It's the most beautiful voice i have ever heard..._ I walked in and on the stage I saw it was none other than Amu, singing her heart out, she looked so beautiful....

_ setsuna no tokimeki wo  
konomuneni kakusitetano_

_Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night_

_kono yoru kimi no te  
nigitte nemuruyo_

_OYASUMI_

**~KUKAIS AND NAGIHIKOS POV~**

I was sitting with my eyes closed, picturing me and her together, her voice is like a goddess…_Hinamori Amu, What is this feeling?_

_sutekina? asa wo mou ichido  
kimito sugosetanara  
chiisana sonna kibou sae  
omou dake no kiseki_

_nanimo tsutaenai mama  
sayonara wa ienaiyo_

_Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night_

_kono koe karetemo  
kienai melody  
_

**~IKUTOS, KUKAIS, AND NAGIHIKOS POV~**

Wow…. Was all I could say. She was like the perfect girl…_correction_:she _is _the perfect girl its like kami-sama sent her for me..._  
_

_ Last night,Good night  
Last night,Good night_

_itsukawa mukaeru  
saigowo omouyo  
yozora ni negau no  
tokiwa no egao wo_

_OYASUMI_

**~AMUS POV~**

I finished, and I heard applause. I didn't even pay attention to the judges or anyone else on the room. I was surprised that I actually sang again. Then I saw a picture In my head, _that guy that was playing the violin that night...._ He was still in my head? I was surprised that I even remember, that was 2 years ago.... I bowed and walked slowly off the stage.

"Amu! that was perfect!" I heard Rima, Yaya and Nadeshiko say in unison. "Thanks guys", and I gave all of them a hug.

"Good job Amu-chan." I heard a familiar voice say. "Nagihiko! You came!" I said excitedly. I didn't even know that he came. I was surprised.

"Yea, that was awesome Hinamori!" I heard another familiar voice say. "Kukai? you came too?" I asked

"Of course!" I heard both of them say at the same time.

"That was pretty good _Amu..._" _uh oh _It can't be...that husky voice...I know that one anywhere... I turned around to see sapphire blue eyes.

"Iku- Tskuyomi!" I said surprised.

"Come on _Amu, _call me Ikuto," he said. You gotta be kidding me.... and why is he emphasizing my name?

"Not on your life," I answered. I told Rima and the others to go ahead and that they could stay with me for a few days if they wanted, but they ran towards my house before I even finished my sentence. I sighed, then I remembered that Tskuyomi heard me sing! I started to blush..

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I can't believe I'm in this position…me actually liking a girl, but she doesn't feel the same way. _Wow this really sucks_. But then I see Amu blushing for some reason; hmm maybe I could have fun with that to cheer me up. I snaked my arms around her waist, nuzzled her neck, she smelled like sweet strawberries, it was like a drug I couldn't get enough of; and whispered in her ear,

"So do I make my little strawberry blush?" I said seductively, and then I felt her cheeks burn up, _perfect._

"LE-LET GO, YOU P-PERVY BASTARD!!" she yelled. _Exactly what I was expecting_.

I looked over and I saw Nagi and Kukai look upset…I wonder what's up with them; I mean they were just happy a second ago….

**~NAGIHIKOS POV~**

I was being punched in the stomach…metaphorically of course; I felt my chest hurt like a fire inside a house, burning it to pieces. I saw how Ikuto was making Amu blush; I can't compete with that…. I need to think of something and something fast before it's too late, because I do know that I am _not_ going to give Amu up that easily

**~KUKAIS POV~**

Wow…I feel like…crap. Why do I feel like punching Ikuto in the face and why do I feel so determined to get some alone time with her? I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL!! My chest suddenly hurts, and my stomach is on knots…_I just….don't get it._ Can someone please tell me what's going on?!

**~AMUS POV~**

I looked at Nagi and Kukai. Why do they look so down? Did I say something to offend them? I didn't mean to if I did.

"Guys…." I started, and they all looked at me. "if I said something to make you mad or sad, or anything like that, I'm sorry." They looked at me and smiled.

"D-Don't worry about it Hinamori!" Kukai said, "I was just worrying about homework is all!"

"Yea same here!" exclaimed Nagihiko. I smiled

"I'm glad; I wouldn't want you to feel that way…" I said. I looked at the time and I had to leave to make dinner for Rima and the others, I mean they _are _my guests.

"Ugh…I have to go, I'm making dinner tonight." I explained.

"Ok, then, I'll see you around then." Nagihiko said. "Yea! See ya Hinamori!" yelled Kukai.

I was about to leave, when I heard a husky voice say:

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I feel like it…" that perv said. _No. absolutely not! No no no!_

"No." I said

"Yes." He answered

"No! And that's final!"

"Uh Yea and _that's _final..." he said

I gave in…there's no goin' around this guy.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go!" I said annoyed. He smirked in triumphant and I pouted. I wonder what does gonna happen….

As we took our walk to my house, I decided to start a conversation to break the awkwardness;

"So when did you start to play violin?" I asked.

"Around the time I turned 7" he answered. Wow. That was young….

"What about you?" he asked. _Huh?_

"What _about _me?" I replied.

"I mean when did you start to sing like that?" he asked.

_Oh! I get where he's getting' at._

"I've always loved to sing....since I was a little."

"I see…" was all he said before I asked, "Why did you really come with me?"

He stopped and stared at me, he gave me the same look Nagihiko gave me. My heart started to beat faster as I looked into his sapphire eyes and his soft blue hair shining in the moon, he put his face 2 centimeters away from mine and said,

"I feel…protective over you." He said in a serious tone. I could feel myself blush…_ Damn blushing, I hate you! _His face was still close and getting closer… _oh my god! Hes gonna- _that's when my cell phone rang; its was Rima.

"Hello?" I answered unwillingly. "AMU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Rima yelled so loud, I had to move the phone away my ear.

"I'm coming Rima, just wait a little longer." I said "Fine, but hurry up!" she said impatiently. I sighed,hung up and started to walk again. When we reached my house, I told Rima and the others that Tskuyomi was joining us for dinner.

**RIMAS POV~**

Oh? So Ikuto is joining us? I pulled Yaya and Nadeshiko away in private:

"We should leave them alone," I started. "No need to explain, I know where your getting at." Nadeshiko explained. Yaya smirked..._that's a first_. I turned around to see a confused Amu and bored looking Ikuto.

"Uh, the three of us have plans... so we can't join you." I said

"EHHH?!" Amu screamed. exactly the reaction i was expecting. I pulled Yaya and Nadeshiko out the front door, and as I did, I saw Ikuto smirk.

"BYE!" I yelled before shutting the door..._ perfect._

**~AMUS POV~**

WHAT?! Why am I being left alone with captain perv?! What did I do to deserve this!? I looked over at Ikuto who seemed satisfied, with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"So what should we do now _Amu_?" He asked in a seductive voice. I shivered...

**~IKUTOS POV~**

Looks like this night will be better than I thought. I snuck behind her and put my arms around her waist again, and whispered in her ear.

"Did you hear me? I said what should we do now _Amu_?" I said. This night is gonna be pretty entertaining.

**Yuki- WOOH! IM FINISHED!**

**Amu- WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT PERV!?  
**

**Yuki- Because, I need to get into the amuto-ness by now...I cant keep my readers waiting :D  
**

**Ikuto- Thank you! I can't wait til next chapter!**

**Amu- I can... -_-**

**Nagihiko: please read and review!  
**


	4. My night with captain perv

**Yuki- ok i was bored so i decided to post this up**

**Ikuto- I cant' wait to see what happens with me and Amu!**

**Amu- *locked in the closet***

**Ikuto- I just wish she would get out of the closet T^T**

**Yuki- It's ok Ikuto! she'll come around.....eventually, can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto- ok i guess I'll-**

**Kukai- Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Ikuto- that....was not cool man -_-**

**~::CHAPTER 4::~ My night with captain perv**

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I was alone with Amu..._finally_ Maybe I can confirm if I actually like her or not.

"I'm gonna go get some ingredients from the store." she said coolly.

"I'll go with you.." I said. she gave me a shocked expression.

"Why?" she asked. _what do you mean why?_ didn't I already explain it to her?!

"I told you, I feel protective of you, I need to watch you so you don't get hurt." I explained. she gave me another shocked expression, like she thought I was kidding before.

"What? You thought I was kidding or something when I said that to you?" I asked. She nodded her yes. _what?! _I guess she still sees me as the perverted playboy....which is true

"Hey," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "What?" I asked, pretending to not care and looked away.

"Thanks...for caring, and stuff," she said I smirked, but I was smiling inside.

"Hmmm? did _the _Hinamori Amu fall in love with me?" I teased. "N-No! I was just saying!" she yelled blushing _shes so cute when she blushes... _We started to walk to the store when i forgot my phone in the house

"Hold on, I forgot something." I said. I ran into the house and looked in the kitchen _its not here..._ then i took a glance and it was on the dining room table. I grabbed it and started going towards the door. When I saw Amu waiting on the fence across the street. I was about to walk over there, when I saw two guys walk up to her.

"Hey girly are you single?" the bastard asked. "Uh...uh," was all she got out...she must be scared.

"Yea cause if your not, then we could have a _lot_ of fun with you...but if you do, well then I guess it doesn't matter." the other bastard said. I clenched my fists. That guy had the _nerve _to grab her hand!

"Come on, lets have some fun." He said.

"No! let go of me!" she yelled. Ok _now_ I was really angry. As he tried to pull her away, I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face.

"Don't....touch...her." I said angrily. He smirked at me on the ground.

"Oh is she you girlfriend?" I twitched at the word _girlfriend._ And i thought I saw Amu blush.

"Yea, Yea she is, so _back _off.." I said before punching him in the face again, but this time his friend punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground.

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu yell. I tried getting up, but I was pushed down by the same guy that grabbed Amu, and the other guy was trying to pick Amu up and take her away from me.

"Let go of her!" I yelled, before I got up and ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. Amu almost fell too, but she found her balance before she did. When we both fell to ground, I felt something crack, I thought it was me, but when I got back up, I realized that I broke the guys back, _good_. But then, I fell to the ground again, and saw the other guy pick his friend up, and run off.

**~AMUS POV~**

I can't believe it Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the playboy, the breaker of hearts, has saved my life. I didn't want to get _raped..._ that would not be cool. I turned to see Ikuto, who was injured, and on the ground.

"Ikuto!" I yelled before I ran over to him, he had some cuts and bruises on his arms, but nothing that would hurt eternally. Thank goodness. I helped him back in house, and sat him on the couch.

"ok, wait here, while I get you an ice back." I said as i walked towards the kitchen. But then I felt someone pull me back. I turned to see Ikuto staring at me with those mesmerizing eyes, of his. I was pulled into his lap, and I blushed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin on my shoulder.

"See? I knew I was right to go with you." He said. Well he was right. I tried to get off, but he tightened his grip. "You know, I think Nagihiko and Kukai have a thing for you," He said. _WHAT?!_

"Where did that come from?!" I asked surprised. I turned to see his eyes staring down at me, like he can see right through me.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

She was surprised? I thought she knew! She must be pretty dense not to know that, I mean, I saw that from a mile away. She stared back at me with those honey-golden eyes. I knew it. The first time I saw her, I thought that anyone who looked into those eyes, those beautiful eyes, that they would be completely lost in them. I was right, I was completely lost.

"Ikuto..." she said. Wait, she said it? My first name? I was surprised, but I quickly smirked.

"Oh? so you couldn't hold back saying my name?" I said in a seductive voice.

"Sh-Shut-up Tskuyomi!" she yelled "No," I said "Huh?" "Call me Ikuto, I like it when you call me Ikuto," I explained.

"Um..Ok?" she said. "Say it." I said.

"Ok...Ikuto," she said. I loved it, it's just the way she said it, that made me happy.I took a look at the clock, _10 pm..._ looks like it's a little too late for me to go home.

"Looks like I'm staying the night." I said. She got up, and I pouted. "What?! Since when do you decide that?" she asked surprised. I pointed at the clock, she looked at the time and quickly caught on,

"Ok, but your sleeping down here." she explained. I pouted again. "Aww, you don't want me to stay with you _Amu_?" I asked

"Nope! Now I'm gonna go take a shower." she said. Well I guess it is a little bit late to try anything so I waited down here, while she went upstairs to take her shower. When she was done, I listened to make sure her door was closed, so I could come up. _come on, I might be perverted, but I'm not a complete rapist._

**~AMUS POV~ (i know a lot of POV switches XD)  
**

I quickly closed my door. I didn't want him coming up and trying anything. I took off the towel I was wearing and slipped on my silk, black and white night gown that went down to mid-thigh. I sighed. It was the only thing left that was clean. And besides, Its not like I'm going downstairs or anything. I looked out the window; _looks like it's gonna rain...great._ I always hated rain and thunderstorms. They make me shake and scared for my life. I decided that I was gonna try and fall asleep before the storm started.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I was laying in the couch when I heard a cry. _Is that Amu?_ maybe it was the wind. But then I heard it again. I slowly walked up the stairs and looked inside the only door that was open. _Amus. _She was curled up in a ball, with a pillow on-top of her head, shivering. _She's probably scared of thunderstorms_. I quickly walked over to the bed, sat down, took the pillow off her head, then embraced her.

"Ikuto! What are you-"

"Shh.. It's ok" I said.

She was stiff at first, but then hugged me back. I layed down, still holding her and we were in the position of her front facing me. She looked up at me, her golden eyes glowing in the dark, and the next thing I know, I was lost in them again. It took me a while notice what she was wearing, which I might add is very _sexy._ I pulled her closer to me, like I didn't want to let her go. I started to hum in her ear, to calm her down.

**~AMUS POV~**

I was...surprised. He was humming in my ear, _that melody...where did I hear it before?_ I was lost in it. It was sad, yet very beautiful. But it brought back memories, about that night. I started to feel tears roll down my cheeks. I made sure to look down so he couldn't see me. I didn't want him to worry and then ask me whats wrong, tell him, then break down. He would think I'm a crybaby. He changed the song he was humming. It was different, but the same emotions. I smiled, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**-NEXT DAY-**

I woke up with the sun in my face. I turned to my side, but I didn't see Ikuto. I was a bit upset, but I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. But when I got down there, there was an egg roll on a plate waiting for me.

"What is this?" I said out-loud.

"Your finally awake." I heard a husky voice say, then I felt arms around my waist. I jump and turned around with my arms up for defense. But it was none other than Ikuto. _HE CAN COOK?!_

"You can cook?!" I said my thoughts outloud.

"Uh...yea I can so sit down and eat." He said boredly. I did what was told and sat down. I took a bite, It was delicious! wow. i had no i dea Ikuto had this side to him.

"Ok, now when your done, go upstairs and get dressed, even if I do like what your wearing now" He smirked. _WHAT?! _I looked down at what I was wearing, I still had on that stupid night gown! And wait a second why is he being so bossy?

"Whats with the bossy attitude?" I asked annoyed. He turned around and looked at me and smirked.....again _stupid smirk_

"Because today, we're goin' on a date." He said

"EHHHHH?!"

**Yuki- YAY! a date!**

**Ikuto- I like where this story is going *smirks***

**Yuki- sorry if this chapter was short but, I wanted to get to the point as soon as possible.**

**Amu- *still in closet* Is is over?**

**Ikuto- yea the chapter's over.**

**Amu- *pops out of closet* YAY! **

**Yuki- I hope you enjoy this chappie! **

**Ikuto Amu &Yuki- Please read and review! :D  
**


	5. Date turned to a performance,wait, WHAT!

**Yuki- HEY GUYS!!! *jumps up and down***

**Amu- whats up with her?**

**Ikuto- she said something about candy....**

**Yuki- WOOOH!!!! IM PUMPED! :D**

**Ikuto- see....**

**Yuki- *sneaks behind ikuto and stuffs catnip in his nose***

**Ikuto- Hey! what was that fo-*blank faced***

**Yuki- 3.....2.....1...**

**Ikuto- *starts to jump off the walls* WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!! :D**

**Amu- O_O** **a-anyways, Yuki doesn't own shugo chara or any of their characters!**

**Ikuto and Yuki- *still jumping around* YEA!!! WOOOOH!**

**AGES!! (forgot to put it up)**

**Amu- 18**

**Ikuto- 19**

**Nagihiko- 18**

**Kukai- 19**

**Rima- 18**

**Yaya- 17**

**Nadeshiko- 18**

**~::CHAPTER 5::~ First Date!**

**~AMUS POV~**

_what...the...hell._

Why am I being dragged on a date with Ikuto?! And why does he gets to decide it?! I never know whats in that head of his....

"Now go upstairs, and get dressed, and you don't have to worry about what to wear, your outfit is already layed out on your bed." Ikuto explained. I groaned, and stomped upstairs. I _was_ a little excited though. I walked in my room, to find a dress, and it was beautiful. It was red, strapless,and came down to the floor. It also came with black heels. (pic on profile.) This was a little too formal for a normal date....or is it normal? Knowing Ikuto, it wasn't. I sighed, as i slipped on the dress and put on the heels.

"Ok! I'm ready!" I yelled out. but he didn't answered.

"IKUTO!!!" I yelled. I went downstairs, to find no one there. I went out front to find a limo and a an escort. _what the fuck?!_

"Miss Hinamori, we have been waiting," He a said wait_, we?_ He opened the door, motioning me to go in, I was about to decline, when I saw blue inside...Ikuto. I slid in, and was greeted by the baka.

"You look sexy,_ Amu_." He said seductively, with that stupid smirk on his stupid, beautiful, face. I blushed unwillingly, and looked the other way, but my face was pulled towards that flawless face by him. I bet I look a stupid strawberry right now! He pulled my face closer and closer to his, and I could feel his cool breath against my face. I shivered, and he smirked, of course. He stared into my eyes, and I stared into his._ what is this strange feeling, and why does it feel familiar_?

**~IKUTOS POV~**

There I was, completely lost in those eyes_...._again. When am I _not _gonna get lost into them? I couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes, her scent, it was too much for me. I wanted to kiss her. We're here now...alone, so why not? I leaned in more than I already was, the scent of strawberries roamed in my nose, and it got stronger the closer I was. My lips were barely touching hers, when the car came to a stop. _shit._

"Mr. Tskuyomi, we are here now." the limo driver said. I groaned, slid out the car and went to the other side to let her out. "We're here." I said. She was frozen, and blushing like crazy. Probably thinking about what just happened. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your do-" She stopped when she saw where we were. Its the same park I took her to the first time. She looked really surprised, because a lot of people were lined up to get in to see a 'special performance' that yours truly, set up.

"Ikuto....What is this?" she asked

"It's a performance that i set up," I answered. She started to get the pictured.

"Oh really? Who's performing?" I guess not.

"You are." I said calmly.

"EHHHH?!" she exclaimed.

**_FLASHBACK!_**

_I woke up this morning with the scent of strawberries. Amu.... I remembered that I stayed at Amu's over night. I was hugging her and her face looked like she was crying, there was still tears coming out of her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb. She's still sleeping...so I decided to get up and make her something to eat. When I was heading too the door, I stepped on something, a notebook. 'Amus song book' It said on the cover. hmm.... I picked it up, and looked through it. These songs are pretty good. That's when I figured out how this day was gonna turn out._

**_END OF FLASHBACK!_**

"Why would I performed, If I don't even know what I'm gonna sing?!" she asked clearly nervous.

"Trust me, you'll know once the music starts."

**~AMUS POV~**

I was so nervous! Why would Ikuto do this?! Is he _trying _to embarrass me?! I was lost in my angry thoughts when I ws being pulled into reality by none other than Ikuto.

"What?" I asked clearly pissed. I was really pissed....like I wanted to blow up here!

"It's about time for your performance." he said. UGH!

"Well at least you can tell me what I am singing!" I exclaimed, That's the _least_ he can do! He sighed in defeat, and whispered the name of the song and I went wide-eyed. That bastard went through my songbook!

"You looked at my song book?!" I yelled.

"It was just laying there, so I decided to take a look, and that's were this idea came from." He said, sounding bored.

"But, why would you do this?" I asked. I mean, I wanted to know why the perverted playboy would go through so much.

"I was bored, so I asked my dad to set it up." He said calmly. So...I'm just entertainment for you? _Oh right, he only sees girls as his playthings. _My heart started to hurt. A tear almost fell out of my eye when I heard.

"And," he started. I looked up to see what he wanted.

"I wanted to see you smile again." I was shocked to hear those words from his mouth. _wow maybe this asshole actually cares for once._

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled onto the stage by him and all eyes were on me. I calmed down, and took a deep breath in. The music started. I was singing the first song I ever wrote, _Hoshi no nagereru yoru ni **(originally by Takagaki Ayahi I do not own!...please play for better effect!)**_

I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke  
Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo  
Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

As the song ended, I took a look, and saw Ikuto playing the violin, he smiled at me,_ an actual smile?! maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me..._ I heard applause. I turned back to see that it was the same judges that were at the talent show! My legs got weak, and i almost fell over, when I felt an arm around my waist....Ikuto.

"Hinamori-san, that was an excellent performance." One of the male judges said. My heart started to beat faster. _doki doki_!

"Th-Thank you sir!" I said as I bowed. I was so nervous!

"I see a bright future ahead of you, miss." He said.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I knew it. Amu looked so happy when she was singing, It's like she was in her own world_. I wish I could be apart of it_. But if she ever leaves to go on tour, I'm going with her. I tightened my arm around her waist, at that thought. Amu's not going anywhere....not without me.

**Yuki- looks like Ikuto is getting more protective of Amu.. *yawns* and Nagihiko and Kukai do something pretty shocking next chapter...*yawns again*  
**

**Amu- Nagihiko and Kukai?! What are they gonna do?!**

**Yuki- I'm too tired to explain...just read the next chapter whenever I update....*yawns***

**Amu- your a really lazy person *glares*  
**

**Yuki- your lucky i'm too tired, or i would...beat....your.....*big yawn*...ass.....*passed out***

**Ikuto- she finally fell asleep...**

**Amu- i know, she's so excited about this story that she can't wait to update,**

**Yuki- *yells in her sleep* NOO!! NOT THE STRETCHER!!! *punches Ikuto in the face***

**Ikuto- OW THAT HURT YO- *cut off by Amus hand***

**Amu- shut up or she'll wake up!**

**Ikuto- whatever.....I'll just wait until she wakes up to get her back...**

**Amu- ugh...whatever please R&R!**

**Ikuto- yes...click the green button! Ikuto-sama commands you! *evil smirk***

**Amu- o....k? O.O**

**Yuki- *yells in sleep again* MORE CANDY!!! *punches Ikuto in the face again***

**Ikuto- *rubs face* why me? T^T**

**Amu- who knows...**


	6. The only girl in my eyes

**Yuki- Heres the 6th chapter!**

**Ikuto- well took you long enough**

**Yuki- Oi! I had school, so URASAI!!**

**Amu- yea, Ikuto urasai..**

**Ikuto- you guys are mean...**

**Yuki and Amu- URASAI~! *in a sing-song voice***

**Ikuto- oh shut up....**

**Yuki- I love messing with Ikuto, it's fun. :D**

**Amu- can't argue with that! :D**

**Ikuto- like I said, you guys are mean **

**Amu and Yuki- DO THE DISCLAIMER BAKA!**

**Ikuto- ugh, whatever...Yuki doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters!**

**~::CHAPTER 6::~ The only girls in my eyes  
**

**~NAGIHIKOS POV~**

I heard it....Amu's voice. I could tell that it was her because her voice is like no other. I ran to the source of her voice, and I saw Ikutos arm around her waist. She was talking to the judges that were at that talent show. _I bet Ikuto set this whole thing up...._ My heart hurts....a lot. But I'm not going to give up. Amu's the only girl for me, and that will never change. I decided to wait until she's alone, so I could talk to her. I have waited too long for this.... I made my decision, and I hope it was a good one.

**~AMUS POV~**

I wasn't that nervous anymore. I talked to the judges, and they seemed pretty cool. But when they left, My lower back was warmer. I looked down and I noticed an arm around my waist...Ikuto. I quickly moved his arm, and he pouted. _good._

"Why was your arm around my waist?!" I yelled.

"Because I wanted to show everyone that your mine." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"BAKA HENTAI!" I exclaimed.

I decided to take a walk on my own, to relax. So much things happened recently, and I want to clear my head.

"Hey, Amu-chan." I heard a soft voice say. I turned to see Nagihiko, and smiled.

"Hey Nagihiko, what brings you here?" I asked. He walked over, and sat down next to me.

"I heard singing, and I went to see who it was, and I saw you so I thought I would say hello." He said. But he had a bit edge in his voice, but I quickly shook it off. He looked at me, and his happy expression turned to a serious one.

"Amu-chan, are you and Ikuto...a couple?" he asked. Why would he ask that? I stopped to think a bit.....HE SAW HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST!!! I blushed at the memory, and turned to him.

"No Nagihiko, we're not together, we're just friends." Ok...that kinda hurt to say....but why?

His expression changed to a happy one.

"I'm glad." He said. _Huh?_

"I mean, I'm glad that he's not playing you or a-anything." he said blushing. _did he just stutter? _probably not. I giggled at his expression. He looked down, with his purple bangs covering his face.

"Amu-chan," he started.

"We have been spending a lot of together lately, and I have been doing a lot thinking, and I know that a lot of other guys confessed to you." He said. I was really confused on where he was going with this... He wasn't his usual self today.

"But...I think I need to tell you this." He stated. I was worried. Did something happen to him?! Is he gonna tell me he's gonna die?! I can't handle that! I don't want Nagihiko to die!

"Amu-chan, I..." he stopped, He was blushing more than before. I looked at him with a confused expression, but he didn't see me because he was looking down.

"I.......have fallen in love with you."

"..."

"Amu-chan?" He said.

"..."

"uh...Amu-chan?" He said, waving his hands in my face.

"Nagihiko....I" was all I could get out. I mean, I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say. He's always been so nice to me, and he was always around when I needed him, but I never thought of him as anything more than a friend. He gave me a warm smile.

It's ok, you don't have to answer me now. Take some time to think about it." He explained, and with that, he walked away. I sat there completely lost. I was looking down, with my pink hair covering my golden eyes. _What should I do? Do I feel the same way, or not?_

"Amu..." I heard a husky voice say. I looked up to see sapphire eyes.

"Oh, hey Ikuto."

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I found her alone, sitting on the bench.

"Amu..." I said trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Ikuto." she said lost. She looked down again, with her bangs covering her face. I took her hand, and lead her to the prk. The party was over, so I figured we could spend some alone time with her. I had a radio set up, so I thought of something.

"You wanna dance?" I asked as coolly as I could. She gave me a shocked expression. I mean, I would too, I've never done this before.

"S-Sure." she said blushing. I took her hand, and lead her to the center of the park. I turned the radio on and it played **Saltwater room by owl city (I don't own! and play song for better effect!)**

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay on the shore  
Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold_

_So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently  
Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground_

_All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue, farewell with your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

_Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time  
_

_Can you believe that the crew has gone?  
And they wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep  
And I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

_When I feel warm with your hand in mine  
When we walk along the shoreline  
I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
Yeah, all the time, all the time_

_Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time_

_When we're apart what ever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time_

When we were dancing, I stared into her honey-golden eyes. It was like we were the only people in the world. I never felt like this before. But I kinda like it.

_Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart what ever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, oh, all the time_

When the song faded, She looked up to me and gave me a heart-stopping smile. I decided to walk her home. It was about 8 pm, so I wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Thanks Ikuto, for everything." she said with a breath-taking smile.

"No prob." I said trying to sound cool. We arrived at her house, and she said goodbye and almost walked in the house. _almost._

**~AMUS POV~**

I was about to walk in the door, when he stopped me. He put his hand on my shoulder, turned me around, and stared into my eyes. It was like he could see right through me. He slowly moved his face closer, and closer until our noses were touching. I obviously blushed and was frozen, so I couldn't do anything... His lips brushed lightly against my cheek and moved slowly towards my own. They almost made it to their destination, when my phone rang. _Why is this always happening, when he's about to kiss me?!_

"You should answer it." He said disappointed. I took my phone from my purse, and answered.

"Mushi mushi?" I said.

"Hey Hinamori! Do you have time to talk?" It was Kukai.

"Is it important?" I asked.

"Yea it's _really_ important." He said seriously. "Meet me at the park in 10 minutes."

"Uh..sure, ok" I answered, and we hung up.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but I have something to do." I apologized.

"It's cool, but I'm staying here until you get back." He demanded. _What is it with everyone wanting to stay at my house?!_

"Fine, I'll be back." and I ran off.

**~KUKAIS POV~**

I was waiting for Amu. I found out some shocking news and I want her to be the first one to hear it. _How do I tell her? What will she say?! _I saw herrunning towards me.

"Hey Kukai, what did you want to see me for?" she asked. I looked down, and she gave me a worried expression.

"Hinamori...I'm transferring to America." I said sadly. She looked shocked.

"Why?! What's going on?" She asked worried and upset. It hurt my heart.

"My parents said that I have good potential in soccer, and now I'm scheduled to leave in 2 days." I explained.

"K-Kukai..." was she said before tears streamed down her face. The next thing I knew, I was hugging like I did before.

"I wanted to tell you something before I left," I started, She looked up at me with those golden eyes, filled with tears.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, and that when I'm done in America, I'm coming back for you." I turned around, because I was too nervous to look her in the eye.

"Kukai...I," she said. I decided that I'm gonna smile with all my might.

"Don't worry Hinamori! When I come back, you can give me your answer!" I said, and ran off, before she can say something else.

**~AMUS POV~**

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! So much stuff happened today, my head is spinning.....I turned around and started to head home.

"I don't even know what love _is_ anymore." I said to myself.

**Yuki- There! What did you guys think?**

**Amu- *passed out***

**Yuki- woah! what happened to her?**

**Ikuto- she's shocked by the confessions...**

**Yuki- *pokes Amu with a stick* Oi~...**

**Amu- *still passed out***

**Yuki- Oh well! Please R&R!  
**


	7. He's back

**Yuki- the new chapter!**

**Ikuto- took you long enough**

**Yuki- sorry i was working on 'My favorite nerd'**

**Amu- and how is that going for you?**

**Yuki- its going great!**

**Ikuto- let's just start the story -.-**

**~::CHAPTER 7::~ He's back**

**~AMUS POV~**

I was back to my house, deep in though. Why did Kukai and Nagihiko say that? Was it a joke? I'll ask Ikuto maybe he'll know what the hell is going on. I walked to my house, and walked in the door.

"Ikuto!" I called.

"What's up?" I heard his voice from the kitchen, and walked over there.

"Did you Nagihiko, and Kukai, set up a joke for me?" I asked and He gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. I sighed.

"Well, Nagihiko confessed to me when we were at the party, and then when you walked me home, Kukai, called and told me to meet him the park, then he confessed to me there, and said that he's moving to America, and now your here, so I thought you would confess to me, then laugh at me about the whole thing later." He gave a really shocked expression.

"Nagihiko and Kukai confessed to you? Both of them?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Well the part with Kukai moving to America is true, but I had no idea they confessed to you." I was not expecting that answer. Ikuto and I stood in silence, for about 2 minutes.

"Uh...Ikuto?" I asked and he looked up.

"I'm Uh, really confused." I can't do this. I already went through a lot with Tadase, and I can't handle being in anoth relationship after so much heartbreak. The pain pierced through my heart, and the next thing I knew tears were streaming down my face.

"Amu, why are you crying?" Ikuto asked worried. I wiped my tears away as fast as I possibly could.

"I'm n-not c-crying." I said, trying not to cry anymore.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I can't bare to see Amu like this. She looked so pained, I can't stand it. I ran up to her and hugged her tight. She was really stiff at first, but then she cried harder in my chest.

"Ikuto, I don't know what to do!" she said crying. What was she confused about? If you don't like someone, then just say it to there face. Isn't that what Amu did when all the other guys confessed to her? She shot them down right then and there, and walked away. But now, here she is, crying in my shirt, saying that she has no idea what to do. Kukai's leaving so she has nothing to worry about for him. Nagihiko never actually liked a girl before, because all the girls he knew would only like him for his looks. They never really spent time with him like Amu did. I pulled away.

"Amu, do you love Nagihiko?" I asked, and she look up at me.

"If so, then why don't you tell him that you like him back, then you two can live happily ever fucking after?!" I yelled. My chest hurt really bad, like I was hit with a bat right in the middle of me. I can't stand this anymore! I ran out of her house, towards the park. That's the only place where I could think.

**~AMUS POV~**

Why is all this stuff happening to me? Ikuto looked so mad, and for what? I was upset about all the pain I went through with Tadase, and he suddenly got angry and stormed out of my house_. If so, then why don't you tell him you like him back, then you two can live happily ever fucking after?! _Those words were going through my head over and over again. When Nagihiko confessed, I was shocked. I had no idea that he loved me. I was shocked, and that's the reason I didn't say anything. But I do know that I'm not in love with him. I'll call Rima, and ask what to do. I got my phone out of my pocket, and dialed her number

_Hello?_

"Hey Rima, it's Amu. Can you come over? I need you."

_Uh sure, but it's pretty late, so I'll bring stuff over to stay the night. Is that fine with you?_

"Yeah that's fine."

_Ok I'm on my way._ Then we hung up. I went to go change, because I was still in that stupid dress. I went to my room, to find a note.

_My Dearest Amu,_

_I wrote this letter to tell you that I made the most stupid mistake. When I found out that you moved, I was heartbroken. I saw that you weren't home so I just wrote this. Please recomend on taking me back. I promise that I will make you the happiest girl in the world._

_Love always, Tadase_

Oh. my. god. Is anything _not_ gonna happen today?! I can't believe this. Tadase wants me back. But why am I not happy? Shouldn't I be jumping up and down crying of happiness? But I'm not. I just keep on thinking about how to make Ikuto not mad at me anymore. I took the note and put it on my desk, then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to find Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko.

"Why are all of you here?" I asked confused.

"If one friend is in trouble, then all of us are." Nadeshiko said. I smiled.

"Then that means that we need to call _her_!" I said excitedly. I dialed her number.

_Hello?_

"Hey! It's Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya!" I said.

_Wow! you all called me? Then that means somethings up._ She was right.

"Yeah Amu wanted to tell all of us, so she called you too." Rima explained.

"Nagihiko and Kukai confessed to me." I said flatly. Rima looked a little upset.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"But Kukai is moving, so I think I'm in the clear for him for a while." I explained.

"But, when Nagihiko confessed, I was so shocked, that I didn't know what to say. But I do know that I'm not in love with him." Rima cheered up a bit...hmm

"Hey Rima?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Nagihiko." I asked, and everyone looked at her.

"W-Well I d-don't-" she said blushing.

_Hmm what do we have here? _The voice in the phone said.

"It's n-not like that!" she exclaimed, but we could see right through it. Then I started to think.

"I have a plan. Why don't we have Nagihiko fall for Rima?" I asked, and they all brightened up, especially Rima.

_That's a great idea!_

"Yeah! I agree!" Yaya yelled.

"That seems good enough to work." Nadeshiko said.

"S-Sure whatever." Rima said blushing. Now what to do with Kukai? Wait he's moving to America, so maybe _she_ can help.

_You should get started on the plan this monday!_ She said excitedly.

"Hey." I said.

_What's up?_

"Didn't you like Kukai before you transferred to America?" I asked, and I could feel her blush through the phone.

_H-He's ok._ she said stubbornly.

"Since he's transferring there, you can get him to fall for you too, since hes moving to the same state and town!" I said.

"Wow, Amu-chan! your pouring with ideas!" Nadeshiko said excitedly.

"Yeah, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled.

"Good idea Amu!" Rima said.

_A-Are you sure?_ she said.

"yep! he's moving there in two days so get ready!" I explained.

_Ok I'll try_

"Thanks....Utau."

**Yuki- yay! Utaus in the story now! :D**

**Ikuto- joy...**

**Amu- well your enthusiastic...**

**Ikuto- There wasn't any amuto in it**

**Yuki- there will be plenty in the next chapter, I promise**

**Ikuto- you said that last chapter! -_-**

**Yuki- did I? Oh well then there will definetly be some amuto in the next chapter!**

**Amu- please R&R!**


	8. His pain

**Yuki- heres the 8th chapter!**

**Ikuto- I'm currently not happy with you -_-**

**Yuki- how about I make this chapter all in your POV?**

**Ikuto *hugs yuki* thank you! thank you! thank you!**

**Yuki- get off! Hey there's Amu!**

**Amu- hey gu- *cut off by Ikuto kissing her***

**Yuki- *shoves them in a closet* I don't Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**~::CHAPTER 8::~ His pain**

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I can't believe the pain I'm feeling right now. Her honey-golden eyes, her bubble-gum pink hair, her strawberry scent, the way she talks, the way she walks, the way she smiles and laughs, the way she sings, it's all so mesmerizing. I sighed. Why is that she makes me so happy when I'm with her, but so depressed when I'm not with her? I don't get it... Usually when a girl pisses me off, I say 'I'm done' then walk away, But with her, I find myself wanting to make everything right again. She seems so far away sometimes, when she's right next to me. What is this feeling?

_Your in love with her...._ Were the words that were repeating in my head over and over again. Is it possible that I am? I haven't felt this way before, so it's not possible. I think I am, no. I _know_ I am.

I am in love with Hinamori Amu. It felt good to admit it, but she loves Nagihiko...my best friend. My fists clenched, and I shivered, but I shook it off. I decided to walk to Amus house to apologize for being such a jerk. When I was on my way there, I saw Nagihiko with that short, blonde girl. I wanted to see what he was doing with her, even though he confessed to Amu.

"Well Nagihiko? What do you say?" she asked. I wonder what she was asking.

"I don't know Rima-chan, you do know that I'm in love with Amu..."

"We could just go as friends! What do you say?" she tried to convince him.

"Well sure. That's fine with me." He answered. I was shocked to hear those words come out of his guilty mouth. Why would he do that, if he's in love with Amu? I have to tell her. I dashed towards her house. When I finally reached it, I breathe in and out, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. I can't tell her it's me. She's probably mad that I yelled, and stormed out of her house.

"It's, uh...the pizza man!" I answered.

"Did any of you ordered a pizza?" she asked....who is she talking to?

"No, I know I didn't." I think that's Nagihiko's twin sister's voice.

"oh! Yaya did!" Ok I know that voice. That's that overly hyper kid that goes to our school.

"Alright I'm coming!" she yelled. My heart started to beat faster and faster. This is the first time I had seen her since I realized that I'm in love with her. The door opened slowly, and I gulped. When it opened all the way I could've sworn my heart fell out of my chest.

"Ikuto...." she said surprised.

"I, uh, was not expecting you." she said quietly.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A PIZZA MAN IKUTO-SAN! NOW WHERE'S THE PIZZA?!" the hyper one said.

"I lied. I wanted to tell Amu something." I explained and she pouted and went back inside.

"Can we, uh talk for a sec?" I asked, and she slowly closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly.

"Well first of all I wanted to say sorry for snapping and uh, I was out of line and stuff..." I sound like a retard. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I was surprised at first, but I hugged her back.

"I'm glad....I'm glad that your not mad at me anymore." she said in a faint voice.

"I was never mad at you, I thought you were pissed at me because I suddenly cracked." I explained, and she looked up with a smile on her face. It warmed my heart. But I had to tell her what I saw...

"Amu, I wanted to tell you something." she gave me a questioned looked and I moved on.

"I saw Nagihiko with that short blonde girl, and I wanted to tell you because I know that you love him and stuff, and before you tell him you like him back, and you get hurt." I explained. She started to laugh...ok I was not expecting that reaction.

"Ikuto! Your so stupid!" she said, as she laughed.

"What? What's wrong?" I was so lost...

"I don't love Nagihiko, I want him to get over me, so that's why I sent Rima to get him to fall for her, since she likes him." she explained, and suddenly I felt really relieved and that pain in my chest went away. She was still giggling and when she finally finished, she said.

"Since Kukai is transferring to America, my friend Hoshina Utau that went to your school before me, likes him so she's gonna make him fall for her too." Well at least I don't have to worry about Kukai, when he gets back from America next year. Even though Utau was the president of my fan club, I always knew she had thing for Kukai. She would always look at him during class...

"Wow...I missed a lot when I left didn't I?" I said, scratching my head.

"Hahaha, yea you did pretty much." she giggled. Ok, then this means that I have a _huge_ chance on being with her.

"Hey Amu?" I caught her attention.

"Yeah?" she said looking up.

"You think you could come to that restaurant across the park tomorrow?" I asked. She looked down, with her bangs covering her face. She suddenly looked so depressed..

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"I...I..can't...." she said quietly. I looked at her with 'worry' plastered on my face...why does she look so pained?

"I..I just can't!" Tears were streaming down her face. I hugged her tight,

"Amu! What's wrong?!" I asked worried.

"H-He's b-back..." she answered. What?

"Who's back?"

"T-Tadase...." she said faintly. What? Who the hell is Tadase?! There is so many obstacles to get to her, I can't take it!!

"Who's that?"

"H-He's the first and last person, I ever w-went out with, and he's also the f-first and last p-person to break my h-heart." she explained with pain in her voice.

"H-He w-wants me back, but I love someone else, but the person I love would never love someone like me!" she yelled, holding me tighter. You know that pain that was in my chest? Well it's back...

"Who's the person that you love?" I unwillingly asked, I didn't want to hear the name but then again, I did. It was confusing... She looked up to me with those mesmerizing golden eyes.

"Well I think now is better then never to finally get it off my chest..." she explained. We stood in silence for about 2 minutes.

"The person I love is.....you Ikuto."

**Yuki- yay! I'm done with this chappie!**

**Amu- oooh a cliffhanger!**

**Ikuto- *curled up in a ball on the couch sleeping***

**Amu- what's up with him**

**Yuki- oh yeah its 4 pm...**

**Amu- what does that mean?**

**Yuki- it's his cat-nap time :3**

**Amu- wow...he really is a cat**

**Yuki- haha! please R&R and sorry if the chapter is short!  
**


	9. Kokoro

**Yuki- ok! the 9th chapter!**

**Ikuto- finally...**

**Amu- shut up Ikuto...**

**Ikuto- what? we have been waiting for 2 days! *mad***

**Yuki- I have been busy! Sorry for having a life! *also mad***

**Ikuto- Well your not forgiven!**

**Amu- you two fight _way_ too much *annoyed***

**Yuki- Ugh..whatever! I'm not gonna let that baka neko keep me down! *perked up***

**Amu- good for you!**

**Yuki- Ok! I do no-**

**Ikuto- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way! *sticks tongue out***

**Yuki- *dark aura* Ikuto.... *takes chainsaw out* are you ready to die asshole?!**

**Ikuto- O_O *starts to run away***

**Yuki- *chases* get back her you stupid cat!**

**Amu- *sigh***

**~::CHAPTER 9::~ Kokoro**

**~AMUS POV~**

I said it. I finally said it. I needed to say it, so if he rejected me, then I could move on and maybe try again with Tadase. I looked up to see his shocked face._ I knew it. He doent feel the same. _Well either way I'm glad I said it. I have had a lot of guys confess to me, but this is the first time I confessed to someone. Now I know how it feels. The twist in your stomach, your heart beating faster every second you wait for a response, your palms sweating, and the need to just be held tight, and not wanting to be let go. I feel sick. Not the feverih sick, but the depressed sick. Maybe if Ikuto actually knew what this felt like, it would be mush easier. But every girl he took the slightest intersest in, would gladly grovel at his feet. I was lost until I felt around me.....Ikuto. He was holding me, but...why?

"Amu...I have been waiting for so long to hear those words come out of your mouth." He whispered. I felt tears weld up, and before I knew it, I was crying in his shirt again. But this time, they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of joy and happiness. How could a guy like him possibly love a girl like me?

"Amu, I love you." he said. That's when the tears start to pour out faster, just like that we were looking into eyes again.

"Ikuto...I love you too." I whispered. Then with those words said, he captured my lips with his. It was slow, but passionate. Rough, but caring. He kissed me exactly the way I wanted to be kissed. When Tadase and I kissed, I didn't feel that spark that i feel now. It was like I was carried into the velvet sky, and we were stirring the stars that were fading in. After 3 minutes, we unwillingly parted. Foreheads touching, eyes staring into each other. Now i don't have to worry anymore. Now I know....that I'm 100% happy.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

Am I dreaming? Did me and Amu actualy kiss? This rush when I'm with her, its like adrenaline. I always stare into those honey-golden eyes with love, and now I _know_ that she stares back with love too.

"Amu..." I whispered.

"Ikuto..." she replied. I heard the door open, and there was Nagihikos twin sister, and that overly hyper girl, smirking.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know we were uh, interrupting something." Nagis sister said.

"We just wanted to let you know that Rima-tan and Nagi have another date tomorrow after school!" The hyper one explained. Me and Amu looked at each other, and she smiled.

"The plan's going in the right direction." she said. I looked at her and she smirked. Wow, I think I'm rubbing off on her.

"So, yeah we just wanted to let you uh, know. We'll be going inside now." Nagi's sister said.

"Uh. it's ok, we were going inside anyway." Amu explained. I held Amus hand, and she lead me inside. I sat in the couch, and she went to go make tea. But before she walked away, I grabbed her hand, pulled her on my lap, and put my head on her shoulder with my arms around her waist. I felt her cheeks heat up, and I smirked.

"Uh, I guess_ I"ll_ get the tea." Nagis sister said.

"Are you sure Nadeshiko?" Amu asked. Oh ok so her names Nadeshiko.

"Yeah it's fine. Come and help me Yaya-chan." she said to Yaya.

"Sure! I'll help you before these two make out." I smirked at that comment. They went into the kitchen, and me and Amu were left alone.

"So tell me about this _plan_ of yours." I said.

"Well Rima has liked Nagihiko since the beginning of the year, but Nagihiko was always fawned over by girls, so she couldn't get near him." she explained.

"So I thought of this plan, to make sure he falls for her, and get over me."

"But what about Kukai? He's moving back in a year, and I don't think he'll be exactly happy when he finds out me and you are together." I said.

"That's where Utau comes in." she answered. "Since Utau lives in the same state and town as where Kukai is moving to, Utau is gonna make Kukai fall for her, since she likes him." she explained. She really got all of this figured out huh? I smiled at her, and she did the same.

"We're back with the tea! Are you two decent?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah! We don't want to see anything tht will scar us for life!" Yaya yelled.

"URASAI!" Amu yelled back blushing. They chuckled and went back in the room.

"ok so at school tomorrow, we need to start." Nadeshiko said.

"Ok! Then we can follow Rima-tan and Nagi on their date afterwards!" Yaya yelled.

Ok then it's set!" Amu said.

"No Amu-chan. You need to stay home." Nadeshiko said. What?!

"I don't approve of that at _all_." I said sternly.

"Yeah! I need to go to school!" Amu agreed.

"But if you go to school, the Nagihiko will see you and ask you for your answer." she explained.

"If so, then I'll give him my answer and go forward with the plan." Amu replied.

"Alright I guess." she gave up. But Amu's right. She needs to go to school, so she can go to that school of performing arts that she was talking about. Her dream is to becaome a singer, and I'll follow her every step of the way.

**NEXT DAY**

**~AMUS POV~**

I got ready for school this morning to find another note on my desk.

_Dearest Amu,_

_I saw you with that blue haired jerk._

_But just because you and him are together_

_doesn't mean that I'm giving up. You will be mine Amu,_

_and I will make sure of it...I promise with all my heart._

_Love always,_

_Tadase_

Ok. _Now_ I'm starting to get scared. What if he tries to hurt Ikuto? I can't handle having my one and only love getting hurt in any way. I have to think of something and something fast.

**Yuki- *evil laughs* another cliffy!**

**Ikuto- Hidoy T^T**

**Yuki- I am not mean you asshole!**

**Ikuto- what did you just say?!**

**Yuki- you heard me dumbass!**

**Ikuto and Yuki- *start to cuss each other out in japanese***

**Amu- you two seriously need to give it a rest -_-**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *points at each other* IT'S HIM/HER!**

**Amu- *sighs* people...please read and review before these people rip each others heads off**

**Ikuto- A tomatoe is a vegetable!**

**Yuki- No it's not! It's a fruit asshole!**

**Amu- -_-  
**


	10. What to do

**Yuki- the the 10th chapter~!**

**Amu- Yay!**

**Ikuto- yay...**

**Amu- come on Ikuto, be more enthusiastic!**

**Yuki- Yeah, asshole!**

**Ikuto- what did you say?!**

**Yuki- you heard me dumbass! *sticks tongue out***

**Ikuto- shaddup brat!**

**Yuki- ok now you've gone and said it!**

**Amu- you guys are never gonna stop are you? *annoyed***

**Yuki- he starts it!**

**Ikuto- no I don't she does!**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *continues to cuss each other out***

**Amu- *sigh* Yuki doesn't own SC in any way shape or form!**

**~::CHAPTER 10::~ What to do**

I'm starting to get a little scared now. I have been getting letters from Tadase all day. When I was walking to school, I found one in a tree, I found one in my locker, and the last one I found, was in my desk. He was saying stuff like,

_Break up with him, or pay_

_I will do anything to get you back_

_He will pay for what he did to our relationship_

What if he actually hurts him? I can't have him get hurt in any way at all.

"Amu."

"...."

"Amu? Earth to Amu~"

"...."

Then I felt something hit my arm...a pen.

"What the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"You were spacing out." Rima replied.

"I just know what to do, what if he tries something that will ruin our lives?" I asked worried.

"You mean Tadase? We'll help you if that happens, I promise."

"No. I can't get you guys involved." I said sternly.

"Amu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Nagihiko running up to me. Then I suddenly remembered that I have to answered him.

"H-Hey Nagihiko." I greeted.

"Can we talk for a sec?" _doki!_

"Uh sure..." I answered.

I looked over at Rima and she winked. Nagihiko grabbed my hand and lead me to the tree that I've been at many times before. The wind was blowing fiercly, and my hair was going in my face. We stopped and he gave me a warm but serious look.

"Amu-chan, please. Just tell me your answer." He said. I breathed in and out. He has to know why he's feeling like this.

"I c-can't...I'm in love with someone else." I said quietly.

**~NAGIHIKOS POV~**

My heart stopped, and my stomach hurt. She is the first girl I ever loved, and the first girl to ever turn me down. The pain hurt worse because I knew eactly who she's in love with..Ikuto. My bangs covered my eyes. I can't stand it. I walked closer to her and held her tight. She was shocked because she stiffened.

"Nagihiko what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I can't let you go." I said holding her closer.

"You have to...please." she said quietly.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Your the only person that understands me! Your there when I need you the most, and you cheer me up just by smiling! If your not a love to me, then what else can you be?!"

"It's called a friend!" she yelled back.

"Friends are always there for each other, They help each other when they feel down. You wouldn't know that because you've never been friends with a girl!" she explained.

She pushed me away and looked down with her bangs covering her face. I think what she said was true. I have never had a girl so close to me, because every girl would either fawn over me, or confess their love to me. I smiled at her. She's right. Amu-chan's my friend. The only girl that has ever gotten close to me without squealing. She smiled back.

"Do you understand now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I understand Amu-chan. You're my friend and you always will be." I said cheerfully. She smiled, but that smile quickly turned to a smirk.

"So...how are things going with Rima?" she asked. I blushed....wait, I blushed?!

"Uh...I guess things are going ok. We're hanging out after school so..." I was babbling. She giggled and said,

"Have fun." and she ran towards the school. I smiled, and walked after her.

**~AMUS POV~**

I'm glad that everything worked out. Me and Nagihiko are friends and now we can go forward with the plan. I was about to walk inside, when I saw Ikuto.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Yeah and everything is a-ok" I said. He kissed me on the lips softly, and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go. I think your friends are fine watching Rima and Nagihiko on their own, so why don't er go somewhere?" he asked. I hugged him.

"That's a great idea!"

He lead me to his car, and I climbed in. He drove to the park where I did my performance. When he stopped he got out of his side and opened the door for me. We walked to the bench in front of the fountain, and he sat me down. I looked at him confused.

"Just watch." He said. Ikuto took out his violin and looked at me.

"Sing." he said. I smiled and started to sing **Yuuta no Uta by Kanae Itou (I do not own, and play song for better effect!)**

_La la la uta wo utao  
kao age kokoro no mama  
utao  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nantenai_

_Yuuki no uta_

_dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no sahontasa_

_dakai yama na janashite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa  
kiseki o koso_

When the song finished, and the violin faded, he put the violin away.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." He explained.

"Ok, I'll wait here." I said, and he nodded. He ran off, and I hummed the song that I sung. While I was humming, my cell phone rang.

"Mushi Mushi?" I answered.

_You might want to look behind the tree around the corner._ I heard a familiar voice say. The phone clicked, and I walked over to the corner. Somone was sitting behind the tree, and I saw blue.

"Ikuto!" I ran over to him. He was panting heavily, and had cuts and bruises all over him.

"Amu..." he whispered. I put his arm around my shoulder, and dragged him to my house. I struggled, but I managed to get him in my room and on my bed.

"Ikuto...what happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I was on my way back from getting the drinks, when these huge guys jumped me, they caught me off guard so they got a few good punches, but when I manged to get my footing, I quickly finished them off myself, and I saw this blonde guy with red eyes saying stuff like 'you'll pay for what you did' and stuff. When the guys ran off, so did blondy." he explained.

I instantly knew...Tadase. I was so hurt, that I fell to my knees. _Now I know what I have to do.  
_

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked worried.

"N-Nothing, I'll get the first aid kit." I walked downstairs to get the first aid kit. When I walked back up, I patched all Ikutos wounds. My bangs were covering my face while I was doing it, so he couldn't see how worried I was. I took all the trash downstairs, and when I walked back up, he had a wrried look on his face.

"Amu, are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered. He walked over, and hugged me. Tears were threatening to come out, but I tried my best not to let them._ I have to do this....to save him._

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I held her, to let her know that I was alright.

"Let me go." she said coldly. I was shocked to hear her say something like that.

"Ok. Now I _know_ something's wrong." I said looking at her.

"Just leave me alone." she said with the same tone. I just stared at her in shock.

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave me alone... we're through." she explained. Those words pierced through me. Why would she say that?

"Amu, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you saying this?" I was so confused.

"Because I don't love you anymore!" she yelled. Tears were streaming down her face. She doesn't want to say this...I know she doesn't.

"Amu..." I whispered.

"That's Hinamori-san to you." she said coldly.

"Stop."

"What are you talking about Tsukiyomi?" she said my last name. What happened to saying Ikuto?

"Amu...just stop it...stop saying this." I pled.

"Just get out of my house....we're through" she said with her bangs covering her face, tears falling off her chin. No. She doesn't want this...she loves me..I know she does. I quickly held her tight. She tried to me off, but she failed.

"Amu...I know you love me." I whispered.

"No...no I d-don't." she choked.

"yes you do...I can't let you go Amu. I just can't."

"Well you have to." she said trying to push my away.

"Now get out of my house." she said with that piercing cold tone.

"Fine Amu, but remember this: I will not give up until I get you back, and I figure what's going on once and for all..." I said sternly.

**Yuki- done with this chapter!**

**Amu- wow another cliffy....**

**Ikuto- *sleeping on the couch***

**Yuki- what the hell does he think he's doing?!**

**Amu- he said he was tired of all your abuse, so he went to sleep it off.**

**Yuki- well it's the end of his cat-ass nap! *slaps him on the face***

**Ikuto- WHAT THE FU- YUKI!!!!**

**Yuki- Yes? *innocent***

**Ikuto- don't play that shit with me! *pissed***

**Yuki- Oh just because you feel the slightest pain, you think it's my fault?**

**Ikuto- YES!**

**Yuki- you got some nerve asshole!**

**Ikuto- don't start with me you brat!**

**Yuki- Try and get some new material, ass-hat!**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *continue to cuss each other out***

**Amu- please R&R -_-  
**


	11. The Dark Blue Sky

**Yuki- I'm pretty sure all of you are pretty much pissed about now.**

**Ikuto- I know I am...**

**Yuki- Well nobody asked you *sticks tongue out***

**Ikuto- You got some nerve!**

**Yuki- Shaddup ass bag!**

**Ikuto- What'd you say brat?!**

**Yuki- You heard me!**

**Ikuto and Yuki- *glares at each other with electricity***

**Amu- *sigh* Yuki doesn't own SC in any way shape or form...**

**~::CHAPTER 11::~ Dark blue sky**

**~IKUTOS POV~**

It's been a week since Amu broke my heart..... What am I gonna do? Everytime I try to get near her, one of her friends run up to her and take her away. I'm starting to get pissed and my heads not right when I'm pissed. Every minute we're apart, the void in me gets bigger. Why would she do this? I already know that she doesn't want to do this....I know she doesn't...does she? Is it possible that she doesn't love me anymore? She even switch seats and now she sits next to blonde shorty. But I do catch her giving glimpses at me during class....but the slightest look at me, will give me hope that she still loves me. I tried going to her house, but shes never there...or she just wants to me to think that she isn't. I sighed at the thought. I wish I could get into her head and figure out whats going on.

"Ikuto-sama.."

"....."

"Ikuto-sama.."

"....."

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

I turned in my seat to see this girl. I think her name is Saaya or something.

"What is it?" I asked bordley.

"I w-was just wondering if um..." she said nervously.

"if you would go with me to this concert that I got tickets for." she explained. I sighed.

"I can't." I said flatly.

"But why?" she asked disappointed.

"You know that I already have a girlfriend..." I explained. She gave me a confused look.

"But Ikuto-sama, Hinamori-san-" I cut her off.

"Don't say it." I said coldly. She shivered and walked away. The whole school's talking about Amu breaking up with me. Ever since then, every girl has been asking me out to and fro. I tried to make it clear to them that my heart belongs to no one but Amu. I saw Amu walk into the classroom, and she went straight to the teacher and gave him a note. _I wonder what that could be..._ I looked at her, and she looked back, but quickly looked away. I sighed, and stared out the window, thinking about the good times we had. I only known her for what 6 months? And look at what she did to me. _If you love me so much, why are you walking away? _I thought that over and over again. Class ended, and when I took a look at Amus desk, she was already gone. I sighed again. Why the hell is she doing this?!

"Ikuto..." I heard a small voice say. I turned to see blonde shorty and Nagihiko. They looked pained, for some reason.

"What's going on?" I said sternly. They looked at each other, Nagihiko nodded, and looked back at me. They gave me a pained but serious look.

"Ikuto...it's about Amu." Nagihiko said sadly. I immediately got up, and ran towards the door.

"Ikuto! Where are you going?!" Blonde shorty yelled after me.

"Something's wrong with Amu right? So I need to hear it from her!" I yelled back and ran out the school and outside. I was more tired than usual because I didn't feel like eating lately, so I was running slower than usual. My legs were giving out on me, and I started to feel weaker and weaker. The next thing I know, everything went black.......

I woke up in a pink room._ I've been here before...._ I got up and looked around. Amu.... I'm in Amus room. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly layed back down, pretending I was still out. I heard the door open then close. Then the footsteps got closer to the bed, and I heard something got put down on the sidetable. _Probably a tray._

"Ikuto." I heard a familiar voice say. I stayed in my position.

"Ikuto, I know your faking. Get up, and drink this." I opened one eye, and she had a cup of tea in her hand. I got up slowly and took the cup.

"Thanks..." I said quietly.

"Sure..." she said, then turned around towards the tray, and picked up a plate of food.

"Eat this. It looks like you haven't eaten in a while so I made it." she said blankly. I looked at her, then took the plate. She left the room, and I began eating. I wonder what shes thinking right now.

**~AMUS POV~**

I know I promised myself that I would keep my distance, but I'm not completely cold-hearted. I saw a half-dead Ikuto on the ground in the park, so of course I need to help him. But right after hes better hes out. Even though I would give anything for him to stay by my side again. Its hard to pretend you love someone when you don't.....but its even harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you really do. I hate myself right now. But he doesn't deserve this, he can't spend his life getting hurt because of me....

**~IKUTOS POV~**

She came back up, and I finished my food. I felt better already. She really knows how to make a guy feel good. I looked at her warmly.

"What?" she asked annoyed. Then I remembered that she's _pretending_ not to love me.....

"Nothing." I laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked even more annoyed than before.

"Oh nothing..." I said innocently.

"Tell me!" she exclaimed. I looked at her and smirked.

"Oh there you go with that stupid smirk plastered on your face." she said coolly.

"I thought you liked my smirk? Especially when I kiss your neck." I said seductively, and of course she blushed but only lightly.

"Ok, since you feel good enough to sexually harass me, then I think you feel good enough to get the hell out." she explained. I sighed. When is she gonna give up?

"Amu, I know you don't want me to leave." I said.

"Yes. I. Do." she said slowly, glaring at me.

"Amu you seriousl-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She yelled. She ran out the room, and towards the stairs. I snuck behind a wall in the hall, so I know what's goin on.

"Hey Rima, hey Nagihiko, thanks for helpin' me out." she said.

"Oh it's fine I know you need strong arms, so I think I'm perfect for the job." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, but I am still a bit upset about this...." blonde shorty said sadly. But why? What is she so sad about?

"I know Rima, but it's for the best. I don't want to cause anymore trouble..." Amu said sadly. What? What's goin' on? Nagihiko sighed.

"So where should I start?" he asked.

"Oh well they're some over by the couch, and next to the kitchen." Amu answered. Ok, I'm completely lost now...

"I'll help you too." Blondy said. I heard russling and shifting. What's going on down there?

"I wish Nadeshiko and Yaya were here." Amu said.

"Yeah, but they're way too upset about all this, so they need to cool down anyway." Nagihiko said.

"I guess our right." she replied. Then I heard more shifting.

"Ouch!" I heard Amu say.

"Daijobou?" Blondy asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a little cut, I'll just go get a band aid from upstairs." she explained. I quickly got back in her bed and laed down. I heard Amu come in, and looked at me.

"I forgot you were here." she said quietly. I raised an eyebrow. My cell phone rang, and I answered it.

"What?" I said bordely.

_Ikuto-san I need you here, to help me clean the attic. _It was my mom. I sighed.

"Whatever, I'm coming." I said, then hung up. I got up from her bed, and walked towards the window.

"I got to go. We'll continue with our converstaion later." I explained and walked on her balcony, jumped on the tree branch, on the ground and started to walk home.

**~AMUS POV~**

Sorry Ikuto. But we can't talk to each other anymore...I promise that I'll never cause trouble for you again.

"Amu-chan! I'm done!" I heard Nagihiko yell.

"Wow Nagihiko I didn't know it would be so fast!" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"So when's your flight?" Rima asked. I looked down.

"Tonight." I answered quietly. They looked at me sadly.

"Come on guys, don't give me those faces. I have to do this....for him." I explained, and they both gave me a warm smile.

"Ok Amu-chan, we'll support you, I'll drive you to the airport." Nagihiko said, and Rima nodded.

"Thanks, I'll just get the last of my stuff, and I'll be ready." I said and ran upstairs. I walked into my room, and got the last of my belongings. When I went towards my desk, I saw a picture of me and Ikuto, with me sitting on his lap, with his arm around my waist and both of us smiling...genuine smiles. I looked at the picture and tears streamed down my face.

"Ikuto..." I said quietly. My heart hurt, and my stomach ached, like I was stabbed, and no one took out the knife. Maybe if I do get away, my heart will heal.... _As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. _Those words repeating in my head over and over again.... I walked downstairs and Nagihiko and Rima were waiting in the car. I walked out the door, closed it, then locked it. I took one last look at the dark blue sky above me....

"Goodbye Ikuto.....I love you."

**Amu- That was a sad chapter. *looks over at Ikuto and Yuki***

**Ikuto and Yuki- *sleeping, sitting down on the floor back to back***

**Amu- they tired themselves out....LAWL**

**Amu- Well if Yuki was awake she would say: "Things might be going downhill now, but they might look up in the next chapter." or something like that.... so please read and review, and she will probably update tomorrow or the next day, cus she still has to mantain 'My Favorite Nerd' which I hope your reading too! Well until next time!  
**


	12. Famous!

**Yuki- Heres the 12th chapter! :D**

**Ikuto- took you long enough...**

**Yuki- just shut up already Ikuto, your lucky that you get to stay after what you did!**

**Ikuto- well you were the one that started it!**

**Amu- what happened? *curious***

**Ikuto- she's mad because I got her back for pouring water on me when I was sleeping!**

**Yuki- well you deserved it! But that gave you no excuse to put hot sauce in my taco! You know damn well that I hate spicy ass hole!!! *pissed***

**Ikuto- WELL YOU KNOW THAT I HATE WATER BRAT!**

**Yuki- But you drink water dumb ass!!**

**Ikuto- But I don't like it poured on me retard!**

**Yuki- *continues to cuss each other out***

**Amu- *looks at them and sighs* Yuki doesn't own SC in anyway...**

**Ikuto- Ranch!**

**Yuki- Nacho Cheese!**

**Amu- What are you arguing about now? -_-**

**Ikuto and Yuki- DORITOS!!**

**~::CHAPTER 12::~ Shocked**

**~RIMAS POV~**

It's been 2 weeks since Amu left, and me and Nagihiko didn't tell Ikuto yet. We're afraid that he'll look for her, so we just told him that she's sick. But I know that he won't buy it forever. Today is the day that Nikkaido-sensei announces about Amu leaving. But luckily Ikuto isn't here. I think hes late or something.

"Minna-san I have an announcement." he started.

"As you know Hinamori Amu hasn't been here in a few days. The reason for that is, she moved back to her home town, Kyoto." Everyone gasped an all the guys in my class were crying.

"Hinamori-san why?!" I heard a random guy say.

"I never got a chance to confess!!!!"

"Doushite????!!!"

They were pitiful. I sighed an looked over to Nagihiko. He looked really pained, and I understood that. I was in pain too.

**~NAGIHIKOS POV~**

I can't believe this. Amu's my best friend, and she left. Well yeah Ikuto's my first friend, an we'll always be. But Amu has been by my side everytime I was down. Rima has been helping me cope with this, and when she smiles, my heart stops. Is it possible....that I'm actually falling for her?

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I can't believe I was late. I'm usually never late, and today of all days I was. I walked in the classroom, and automatically everyone looked at me. I walked slowly to my desk, and still everyone was looking at me.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"We're sorry Tsukiyomi-san, for everything. You must be heart broken." Takazawa (random guy) said.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" I asked confused. Nagihiko went over to him and covered his mouth.

"Uh, what he means is, that we're having curry for lunch, and you don't like curry so uh, you must be heart broken...or something." He babbled. I raised my eyebrow. Takazawa was mumbling something under Nagihikos hand, but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I looked over to Amus desk and she wasn't here again. I sighed. That's it. I'm going to Amus house after school to see what's going on. Class went by like that, and I went towards the door. But I saw purple blocking my way.

"So uh Ikuto where are you goin'?" Nagihiko asked. I sighed.

"If you must know, I'm going to Amus place." I explained.

"B-But A-Amu-chan's sick remember?" he said.

"I need to speak to her." I said sternly.

"No." I heard a high but serious voice say. I turned to see shorty.

"And why not?" I said glaring at her. She glared back.

"Didn't you hear Nagihiko? She's sick. You're just gonna have to bear with it." She replied. I am gonna see Amu, and I'm not gonna let a little girl stop me. I tried to walk towards the door, but Nagihiko and shorty were standing in front of it.

"Move." I said sternly.

"No." Blondy said. I was starting to get pissed.

"Move. now." I glared at both of them but mostly at the blonde one. She shivered a little but stood her ground.

"I can't Ikuto, I just can't." she said desperately. I looked around the room and saw that the window was open. I smirked and ran towards it. I quickly jumped out.

"IKUTO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!" I heard Blondy say.

"It's fine. Ikuto is like a cat, he can climb and jump over everything." Nagihiko said faintly. I landed on the ground, on my feet of course and ran straight towards Amus house. I ate today, so I had plenty of energy. When I finally reached her house, I knocked on the door.

"Amu! Answer the door!" I yelled banging on the door. I heard slow footsteps coming towards the door. My heart started to beat faster and faster. When the door finally opened, I saw a woman with brown hair, and brown eyes. Her facial features looked exactly like Amus though. Must be her Mom.

"C-Can I help you?" She asked. It looked like she was crying.

"Uh hello. I'm looking for Amu, is she here?" I asked. She gave me a pained expression.

"Amu isn't here..." she said quietly.

"Oh then when do you think she'll be back?" I asked. She looked like she was gonna cry. What's going on?

"Sh-She's nver coming back.....she went back to our hometown by herself, I was against it, but she's 19 so I couldn't force her to stay." she explained. I gave her a shocked expression. Why would Amu move? Is that the reason Nagihiko and Rima have been acting wierd? Well it explains a few things....My stomach hurt, and I felt like I was gonna collapse. I need to find her. I need to hold her, and comfort her. I just need to at least see her again.

"Where did she move?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"She went back to Kyoto..." she said quietly. I flipped open my phone and dialed a few numbers. I got the next ticket to Kyoto. I need to find her.

"Thank you Hinamori-san" I said to her mother and ran straight towards my house. I got my car, and drove to the airport. It took me about 30 minutes to get there. I ran straight towards the plane entrance and sat in my seat. I waited around until the plane went to the air....The stewartess said that its gonna take an hour and a half to get there. When we were close I headr a guy on the radio talking about the biggest singing sensation to hit Kyoto.

_"Yes! It's true, we have a new idol and she's the best thing to ever happen since Chouko Aimi!_" He said excitedly. Wow this singer must be pretty good to be in Aimis range.

_"What's the name of this singer?"_ the other guy said.

_"The name of the new idol is none other that, Hinamori Amu!"_ I choked on my water when I heard the name. Amu? My Amu? She's famous?! Since when?!

_"Yeah and she will be performing tonight at the Daisuke Dome at 10 pm!"_ He announced. I can't believe what I was hearing..... Well at least I know where to find her, everyone knows where Daisuke Dome is. The plane landed and I ran out as fast as I could I looked at my watch. _9:45pm. _I hope I make it...I got a cab and he drove to the Dome. I ran out, when he stopped. I looked at the stand. **SOLD OUT!** It said.

"Oi! Do you need a ticket?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Nagihiko?!" I was surprised . Blondy was there too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Amus mom told us where you were going so we took the flight that opened before yours, so we can get here before you." Blondy explained.

"I guess you didn't believe that Amu has become quite famous here." Nagihiko said calmly.

"Quite?! Shes gotten bigger than Chouko Aimi!!" Rima yelled. Nagihiko held a ticket in his hand.

"Did you need one?" he asked me.

"Yeah thanks, now lets go before we miss it!" I said, and we ran inside. We had front row seats and a lot of people were there. It was crouded, but we managed. The crown Hushed because music was starting. I hear the annoucer start.

"Now introducing Hinamori Amu! Singing Cherish!" he said, **(originally Cherich by Ai Otsuka! I dont own and play song better effect because this is the most crucial performance she has ever done!)**

The crowd cheered and as the music started she walked out wearing a black dress with purple outside. She was wearing black gloves that went up to her elbow, and she looked beautiful. (look at profile.)

_Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa  
Hitsuzen youshite dokoka wo ushinatta  
Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete  
Karada de ume youtoshita  
Fuan wo gomakashita  
Sonna mainichi no naka de  
Anata wa mou atashi no  
Kokoro no naka ni ita_

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo aishite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

_Aijou wa nante kowai mono  
Dakara nigetari motomeru  
Otona datoka kodomo datoka  
Nou kankei nai yo_

I saw tears coming out of her eyes.  
_  
Marude hatsukoi mitai  
Unmei dato omoeru kurai  
Daki aeba kanjiru  
Kore hodo ni nai yume goro_

Could this song be about us? Does she really still love me?  
_  
Moshimo futari deae nakereba  
Konna fuu ni warae nakatta  
Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa  
Anata no soba ni ireta koto_

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete  
Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo  
Zutto atashi anata wo aishite  
Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

_ENGLISH LYRICS_

_Since when have we lost  
The wonderful things that we need somewhere?  
I fear the connection to [your] heart  
& i buried myself with my body  
During those days [when] i [lied] everyday about my fear,  
You were already in my heart_

_If we can think deeply  
That someday time will end here,  
I thought that will always love you  
& i'll be holding out my hand [to you]_

_Love is such a scary thing  
That's why we run away as we search for it  
It no longer has anything to do with being an adult or being a child_

_This feels just like it's my first love  
So much so that i feel like it must be fate  
Not even in my dreams do i feel  
The way i do when we hold each other_

_If we can't meet each other,  
I couldn't laugh this way [like when i'm with you]  
This year, the happiest thing is  
Being able to be by your side_

As the song faded and the piano stopped, she walked off the stage slowly, and I still saw tears coming out of her eyes. I looked over at Nagihiko and Rima and they were bother tearing up...I was surprised, not because they were crying...but I was crying too...she was so pained, and I didn't know it. But why is she still doing this? I need to find out. I looked over at Nagihiko again and he held a badge that said **BACKSTAGE PASS** on it.

"How did you-"

"Amu gave it to us, but she accidentaly sent a third one." Rima explained.

"But the concerts not over. She has still has one more song to sing, before we can go back there." Nagihiko explained. I was fine with that. After the crowd was done screaming their heads off, she ran out again, but she was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black tie, with plaid shorts, and red dice in her hair. (pic on profile) This time was different because she had back-up dancers. she sang a song called Sakuranbo **(sakuranbo by ai otsuka play song for better effect!)**

_Aishiau futari shiawase no sora  
Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo _

She started to dance around cutely and moving her hips. Moving to the beat.  
_  
Techou hiraku to mou ni-nen tatsu naa tte  
Yappa jikkan suru ne nandaka teretari suru ne  
Sou iya hidoi koto mo sareta shi  
Hidoi koto mo yutta shi  
Nakami ga ippai tsumatta amai amai mono desu_

_Naki naki no ichinichi ya jitensha no tabi ya  
Kakiara wasere nai  
Datte ooin da mon!_

_Egao saku kimi to tsunagatte tai  
Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara  
Aishiau futari shiawase no sora  
Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_

_Morattara mono wa sou ai wo kanji  
Ageta mono wa mochiron zenryoku no ai desu  
Yappa ii mon da yo ne kyoudou sagyou batsu geemu  
Omoi gake naku rekishi wa sara ni fukai keredo_

_Hitotsu demo kaketetara ton demo nai  
Tari nai tari nai! tari nai!! futari no kizuna_

_Egao saku kimi to dakiattetai  
Moshi tooi mirai wo yosou suru no nara  
Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo  
Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_

_Egao saku kimi to tsunagatte tai  
Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara  
Aishiau futari shiawase no sora  
Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_

_(Mou ikkai!!)_

_Egao saku kimi to dakiattetai  
Moshi tooi mirai wo yosou suru no nara  
Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo  
Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo  
Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo  
Aishiau futari itsu no toki mo  
Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo_

_ENGLISH LYRICS_

_For 2 people who love eachother, fortune's in the air  
Side by side, you and me; cherries._

_Opening my notebook, I realized 2 years have already passed.  
It makes me shy,  
To remember that he was so rude to me.  
And I was rude back.  
We lead such a full life, It was a sweet sweet thing._

_Crying day and night, travelling by bicycle together, etc. I  
can't express it all in writing.  
Since there was too much happening!!_

_My smile blooms; I want us to be together  
If we have faith in the future, surely we'll see a sign.  
For 2 people who love eachother, fortune's in the air  
Side by side, you and me; cherries._

_I felt so loved  
So, of course I gave you my best love  
No wonder it was a good feeling! Working together, and playing  
punishment games*  
Unexpectedly, since then our devotion's grown_

_The past is deeper than we think  
But if even one part was missing, then  
It's not enough, not enough! Not enough!! The bond between  
us._

_My smile blooms; I want us to hold eachother forever  
If we expect to be together in the far future,  
We will be 2 people who love eachother all the time  
Side by side, you and me; cherries._

_My smile blooms; I want us to be together  
If we have faith in the future, surely we'll see a sign.  
For 2 people who love eachother, fortune's in the air  
Side by side, you and me; cherries._

The song ended and everyone was hyped up. The concert ended, and we went back stage. We found Amus dressing room, and Nagihiko knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard her perfect voice say. We all walked in and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Ikuto..." she said quietly. I saw her honey-golden eyes that I missed so much, her perfect skin, those beautiful lips, and she still had that strawberry scent.

"Amu, I wanted to see you.." I walked up to her, and embraced her. She was surprised at first, bit then she hugged me back. Not _I_ was surprised at this.

"Ikuto..." She repeated. I was so happy to have her in my arms.

"What's going on in here?!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see a guy with blonde hair and red eyes.....they look evil.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Hotori Tadase, Amus boyfriend."

**Yuki- ohhh! another cliffy!**

**Ikuto- whats with all the cliffhangers?!**

**Yuki- If people read cliffhangers, then they would want to know what happens next! come one dumb ass its elementary!**

**Ikuto- What'd you say?!**

**Yuki- You heard me!**

**Ikuto- *flicks Yuki on the forehead***

**Yuki- what the hell was that for?! *pissed***

**Ikuto- hehehe *smirks***

**Yuki- I'm gonna smack that fucking smirk off your face!**

**Amu- *sigh* please R&R  
**


	13. Shes mine

**Yuki- heres the 13th chappie!**

**Ikuto- wow you just posted the 9th chapter to 'My Favorite Nerd' and now this? your doing something right for once.**

**Yuki- OHOHOHOHO! I am just _that_ awesome! YES! bow down to Yuki-sama!**

**Ikuto and Amu- O_O **

**Yuki- did I over do it?**

**Amu- just a little...**

**Ikuto- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 13::~ Shes mine**

**~IKUTOS POV~**

What I just heard did not really comprehend. Did this little blonde jerk say he's Amus boyfriend? I looked at Amu and she had pain in her eyes. She looks so hurt...but why? He had his arm around her shoulder, and I saw tears running down her face. He started to walk out the room, and I ran after them, but before I reached them, body guards stopped me. Amu looked back with tears still streaming down her face.

"Amu!" I yelled. Amu turned back around. She looked so pained, but if she doesn't like where she is, or who she's with...why not just not do it anymore?

"Why?" I said quietly.

"She wanted to protect you." Rima said.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said trying to shut her up.

"What?" I asked confused.

Nagihiko looked at her.

"You shouldn'tve said that." he said quietly, and looked down. She looked at him.

"But we have to tell him...for Amu." she said looking back down.

"What do you mean _protect _me?" I asked. Nagihiko sighed.

"Let me explain." he said.

"Amu-chan kept getting letters from Tadase. He was threatening to hurt you if she stayed with you. She shook it off at first , but when you got beat up, she automatically knew who it was. Tadase was the one that hired those people. You see? Amu-chan didn't leave you because she wanted to, but because she wanted to protect you." he explained. I was shocked at what I heard. I can't believe Amu would hurt herself to protect me. I'm so selfish. But what she doesn't realize is, that I would take a million punches and much more just for her.

"We need to get her back." I said sternly and they both smiled at me.

"And we'll help!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned behind me and saw Kukai and Utau.

"Kukai! What are you doing here?" Nagihiko said.

"Hinamori sent me two tickets to her concert so I invited Utau." he explained.

"And I realized somthing....Amus my best friend, and I want to help save her." Well it looks like Kukai found out himself that his feelings toward Amu weren't love too, just like Nagihiko.

"I called Tadases body guards..don't ask me how I got the number, I just did. But anyway, they said they'll work for us, if I pay them double..which I did." Rima smirked. Wow this girl is good.

"They're gonna spy on Tadase and Amu, to see what he's planning." she explained.

**~AMUS POV~**

Tadase took me to the second dressing room and sat me down.

"What is this?" he asked coldly. I looked up to see a notebook.

"My song notebook." I answered.

"And what is _this_?" he asked. He had it on a certain page.

"My latest song that I wrote." I answered.

"It's about _him_ isn't it?" he asked like poison. All I did was nod.

"Well your singing it at tomorrows concert." he said, and I looked up at him in shock.

"When you sing this lyric here," he pointed to the lyric that said _Daisuki dayo._

"point at me, and I'll run on stage and kiss you infront of everyone and everyone in Japan will know we're together since it's on national television. Live too." he smirked. I can't do that, I can't let the whole country know that me an him are together. Why is that so bad? Because if they do find out, I can't ever talk to Ikuto again, and I planned to do that eventually. But if I refuse then he'll hurt him again. I have to do this, so Ikuto can have a normal life. I wrote that song after I left, and the pain I felt at the time turned into a song.

"Ok." I said faintly.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

We learned that Amu's gonna have another performance tomorrow, by the guy on the radio and T.V.

"Rima-sama, we have information." one the guards said. She waved her hand motioning them to go on.

"Amu will performing a certain song in the performance. And when she sing the lyric _Daisuki dayo_ Tadase will run on stage and kiss her on the lips to let everyone know that she's his." he explained. I clenched my fists. It took a good 2 hours to figure out what to do. But we thought of a good one. The body gaurds are gonna grab Tadase right when she sings the lyric, and I'm gonna run up there and kiss her instead. The body gaurds said that she won't see me until I actually get to the stage, because it's gonna be dark.

**NEXT NIIGHT! (haha big time skip!)**

It was time for the performance. We were sitting a row behind Tadase, with the body gaurds sitting behind him. It was perfect. The crowd was cheering their heads off. _Wow. I didn't know she was this famous. _I thought to myself.

"Hey are you ready for Hinamori Amus new single?!" The announer said. The crowd went nuts.

"Get ready to hear Daisuki Da yo!"  
**(originally Daisuki da yo by ai otsuka. dont own and please play song for better effect!)**

As the music started, Amu walked looking stunning. The dress she was wearing was perfect for her. (pic on profile) I heard a piano play and then a violin.

_Nandaka anata no koto  
Omoidasu no mottainai yo  
Atashi dake no mono ni shite okitai kara  
Nandaka anata no koto  
Omoidasu no yada yo  
Datte hitori de niyakete hazukashii yo  
__Tetsuya de kaettekite tsukateru noni  
Dakko shite kurete  
Yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo_

_Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijoo dooshiyoomo nakute  
__Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto daisuki dayo_

She didn't point at anyone. I saw Tadase grimace a little. I saw tears coming out of her eyes.... This song _is _sad.

_Shitteta? ano yoru ni ne  
Futari de doraibu ni itta toki  
Baiku no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto  
Shitteta ano yoru ni ne  
Futari de miageta hoshi zora ni  
Anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo_

_Tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi o  
Kirei ni shitekurete itsudatte sasaetekureta_

_Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijoo hanaretakunaiyo  
Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto daisuki dayo_

She didn't do it again. Tadase was starting to get pissed.

_Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Kore ijoo dooshiyoomo nakute_  
_Anata ga koishikute koishikute  
Zutto zutto  
Zutto zutto  
Zutto zutto  
_(here it comes)  
_Daisuki dayo_

She pointed, and Tadase was about to get up, but the guard held him down, that's when I started to dash towards the stage before the song ended. I need to make it...I just have to. I looked in the crowd and all of them were crying.

_la la la la..._

I was getting a little closer. Tears were still streaming down her face.

_la la la la..._

Come on just a little just a little more! God please

_la la la la..._

I was almost there..... hold on Amu, I'll be there soon. It was only the piano playing now.

_la la la la..._

I ran up, got to her and quickly kissed her lips passionatley. She had her eyes closed.

"Amu open your eyes." she did and her eyes went wide.

"Ikuto...." she whispered and I hugged her tight.

**~AMUS POV~**

I knew these lips were different. They were warm and soft...not emotionless like Tadase. I was so relieved to have Ikuto in my arms, that I didn't care what was going on until...

"AWWW!" I heard the crowd scream. I noticed that I was till on stage and I blushed. I saw to the corner of my eyes that Ikuto smirked.

"Amu-chan is that your boyfriend?!" I heard a girl in the crowd squeal. He put his arm around my waist and answered,

"Yes I am."

"NO!!!"

"HINAMORI-SAMA! IT CAN'T BE!!" I heard guys say in the crowd. I sighed. Ikuto tightened his arm around my waist, protectively.

"I'm not letting you go again." He whispered. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"We'll now having a short intermission." the announer said.

"Then we can hear her second single!" he said excitedly and the crowd went crazy again. I forgot about that! I ran to my dressing room holding Ikutos hand. When I ran in, all my friends were there and they all had teasr in their eyes....including Kukai and Utau.

"Kukai! Utau! I missed you guys!" I squealed as I hugged them both.

"You were amazing Amu! But that song was so sad!" Utau said sadly.

"Yeah Hinamori! That was nice!" Kukai said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Amu! Why did you write such a sad song?!" Rima said crying in Nagihikos shirt.

"Amu-chan, that was beautiful, but so sad." Nagihiko said as he also wiped a tear. But then I remembered.

"Where's Tadase?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry abour him anymore, I doubt you'll have to worry about him anytime soo." Rima smirked. Well I didn't really care. (who does? XD)

"Why don't you guys wait by the stage, while I get ready for the next performance?" I asked, they nodded, and left. Well all except Ikuto.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving." he said flatly.

"Ikuto~ I have to get dressed~" I whined, and he smirked.

"Are you sure you don't need help_ Amu?" _he asked seductively.

"BAKA NEKO!" I yelled as I shoved him out the door. (just like in ep. 77 when he went to take a shower) I sighed, but then I laughed. I guess I missed that....a little. I wore a blue white and brown dress, with a brown bow on the back. (pic on profile) I'm singing a song that I wrote when me and Ikuto started to get closer and when everything was falling into place. I smiled at the thought.

"Here is Hinamori Amu singing Momo no Hanabira!" he announced.**  
(originally momo no hanabira by ai otsuka. i dont own and play song for better effect!)**

The music started and I walked out.

_yurayura mau kono atatakai hi wa anata to deatta hi no you ni  
yurayura yurayura yurayura yura  
omoide wo todokeru_

_kitto kitto rainen mo sono saki mo koko de machiawaseshiteruwa  
kitto kitto kitto kitto kitto kitto  
atashi wo todokeru_

_chiisana karada de giri giri made senobishite  
anata no hoho ni yasashiku kisu wo suru_

I looked over and I saw Ikuto chuckle.

_dorehodo itoshii to omottandaro  
namida ga deru kurai daisetsu ni omoi tsuduketeru_

_dorehodo mata aeru to omottandaro  
momo no hanabira te no hira kara koboreru tabi  
anata wo kanjiru no_

_yura yura mau aoi sora umetsukusu hodo sakurairo de ippai  
yura yura yura yura yura yura yura  
hayaku aitaiyo_

_zutto zutto rainen mo sono saki mo koko de machiboukeshiteruwa  
zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto  
anata ni aitai_

_gyuu tto dakishimete "chiisai na, omae" tte  
anata ga ooki desho  
mou chotto kono mama_

I looked over and all my guy friends were chuckling and I could hear Rima and Utau saying how cute the song is.

_dorehodo aishiteru to omottandaro  
namida ga deru kurai hontou wa soba ni itaino_

_dorehodo otona ni naritai to omottandaro  
momo no hanabira anata ga kureru tabi  
mune ga gyun tto naru yo_

_(momo no hanabira)_

_ima soba ni iru koto ga ureshii kara  
ima koko ni iru jikan wo daisetsu ni shitaikara  
te wo hanasu toki wあ egao dayo  
seiippai no egao de iru yo_

_dorehodo itoshii to omottandaro  
namida ga deru kurai daisetsu ni omoi tsuduketeru_

_dorehodo mata aeru to omottandaro  
momo no hanabira te no hira kara koboreru tabi  
anata wo kanjiru no_

When the song ended I automatically ran over to my friends while the crowd was cheering.

"Amu! that song was adorable!" Utau squealed.

"I know! It was so cute!" Rima squealed. I looked over at Nagihiko and Kukai, and they were chuckling. I shot a glare at them.

"And _what _is oh so funny?" I asked. They stopped and looked at me rubbing their heads nervously.

"N-Nothing!" they said in unison. I felt arms go around my waist..Ikuto.

"I thought the song was so you, _Amu._" he whispered in my ear, and I blushed.

"Hey isn't Ikutos birthday tomorrow?" Kukai asked.

"Yep." I answered for him.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

Everyone looked at me and smirked, including Amu. _shit._

"Don't even think about it." I said sternly. Amu gave me puppy-dog eyes....must...resist

"Come on Ikuto, we have to throw you a party." Nagihiko said, and Amu was still using her 'eyes' trick...._damn _I gave up.

"Fine." I mumbled. Everyone smiled. Oh well it might be fun.

**Yuki- I thought that was one of my best chapters!**

**Amu- such a sad song, but that second one was so cute!**

**Ikuto- *sleeping on the couch***

**Yuki- I'll put the english lyrics of _daisuki da yo _so you guys know what she's singing about.**

_It's just, all these little thoughts of you  
I don't want to share with anyone  
Because I want you to be mine, and mine alone  
It's just that, all these little things about you  
I don't want to think about them, because  
I get embarrassed when I smile to myself_

_You came home so tired after working all night long  
And you still held me  
Though I was already dreaming, I knew you were there_

_**I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
There's nothing more that I can do now  
I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
Always...forever..  
I'll love you_

_Did you know? On that night when we rode together on the bike..  
When I sat behind you..did you know what I wished for?_

_Did you know? That night..  
When we looked up together at that starry night.._

_Did you know I could see our happiness written there in the stars?_

_I used to be so alone and lovely  
You changed me for the better  
You always supported me  
No matter what_

_I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
I don't want to have to let you go  
I'll miss you, I'll miss you  
Always..forever_

**And heres the english lyrics to _Momo no Hanabira_**

_This warm day dances shakily, just like they day that I met you  
Shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky  
I send you my thoughts_

_Next year and future, For sure I will wait here to meet up with you  
Surely surely surely surely surely surely  
You will reach me_

_In this small body, I stretch to the limits  
I plant a gentle kiss on your cheeks_

_I thought, how dear you are (to me)  
I still think of you as the most important, enough to make tears come out_

_I thought, how we will meet again  
When peach petals fall and break from my hand  
I can feel you_

_Cherry blossom colours, enough to cover the sky, dance shakily  
Shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky shaky  
I want to see you sooner_

_Next year and future, for always I will wait here doing nothing  
Always always always always always always  
I want to see you_

_Hugging me tightly, you say, "You're so small"  
It's because you're big  
Let's stay like this abit longer_

_I thought, how much I love you  
I really want to stay beside you, enough to make tears come out_

_I thought, how much I want to become a grown-up  
When you give me the peach petals  
I feel tightness in my heart_

_(Peach petals)_

_Right now I'm happy that you're beside me  
Right now I want to savour the time that I spent here  
So when I let go of your hand, there will be a smile_

_It will be my best smile_

_I thought, how dear you are (to me)  
I still think of you as the most important, enough to make tears come out_

_I thought, how we will meet again  
When peach petals fall and break from my hand  
I can feel you_

**Make sure you tell me what you think of the choice of song!**

**Amu- Next chapter we'll be celebrating Ikutos birthday!**

**Yuki- I know we're late! His official birthday December 1st!**

**Amu- please R&R!**


	14. Aishiteru

**Yuki- wooh! the 14th chappie! **

**Ikuto- YOUR LATE!**

**Yuki- sorry! but i had to get the other chapters in!**

**Ikuto- NOT FORGIVEN!**

**Yuki- well who cares about your opinion?!**

**Ikuto- this chapter's about me!**

**Yuki- ...so?**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't onw SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 14::~**

**~IKUTOS POV~**

Today's the day of my bithday, and I still haven't seen Amu or anyone else lately. I wonder what Amu is planning...well everyone else too, but mostly her. A lot of things have changed this year...now I'm turning twenty. High school is long gone, and my playboy image is gone with it. I'm glad but I have a whole new image, but it's just not known by a whole school, but known by the whole country! Yep. My new image is the boyfriend of the most famous singer in Japan: Hinamori Amu. After the whole thing with that Hotori guy, Amu moved back to Tokyo, but she's now more famous than ever. I was happy, that she reached her singing career. I walked downstairs to my kitchen when I found a note on my table:

_Ikuto,  
Go upstairs to change  
your clothes.  
-Nagihiko_

I thought it was Amu, but then the note was from Nagihiko. What does this guy have up his sleeve. I went upstairs to change, when I found another note on my bed.

_Ikuto,  
Wear this and walk out  
your front door.  
-Rima_

Another note? But this time it's from the shorty. I looked next to the note and found an outfit that was like my usual style. It was a white t-shirt with black skinny-jeans. But to add formality, she added a dress jacket. It also a came with a cross pin. (pic on profile) I sighed and just put it on, then when I walked out my front door, There was a limo driver.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-sama, here." he handed me a note.

_Ikuto,  
climb in the limo and  
Ayame here will take you to  
your destination.  
-Kukai_

This time I wasn't surprised to find another note, but this time it was from Kukai. I sighed and climbed in the limo. When I settled in, I found yet _another _note on my seat.

_Ikuto,  
I would wanna relax.  
This is gonna be a long ride.  
-Utau._

Great. I wonder how long this ride is. I sat in the limo wondering where it was going. I knew that I was gonna be annoyed when I find out.

**~2 Hours Later~**

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was night. Now I was _really_ eager to know what was going on.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked the limo driver.

"I was told that whever you ask that question, to give you this." he handed another note. IS THIS EVER GONNA END?!

_Ikuto,  
Dont be impatient!  
Your almost there!  
-Yaya :D_

Yaya? She sent this? I looked out the window and I saw a huge stadium. _Tomodachi Stadium?_ The limo stopped, and I slid out. I looked up at the big building. When I walked inside, I saw a huge crowd of people cheering their heads off. I walked down the isle and a guard stopped me.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said confused.

"Here I was told to give you this." He handed yet another note. My face went -_-".

_Ikuto,  
I'm glad you made it.  
You will find a seat just for you in  
the front row.  
-Nadeshiko._

I sighed. I walked down the the front and everyone was there. They looked at me and smiled.

"Ikuto! You made it!" Nagihiko said.

"Took you long enough." Rima said annoyed.

"Yeah Ikuto! Glad you made it!" Kukai said excitedly.

"IKUTO-TAN! FINALLY!" Yaya yelled.

"Wow Ikuto, you took a while." Utau said with her eyes closed. and Nagi's sister just smiled. I sat down in my seat but then I noticed something.

"Uh...Where's Amu?" I asked, and everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"She's backstage baka." Rima said.

"Yeah she wrote a new song just for you, and she wanted the whole country to hear it, that's why there are so many people screaming their heads off." Utau explained.

"It's so cool to be best friends with a famous singer!" Kukai said, and everyone glared at him with a dark purple aura....including Nagihiko and he never does that.

"YOU ARE NOT HER BEST FRIEND! I AM!" They all said in unison, and thay all glared at each other. I sweat dropped. Yaya snapped out of it, and asked,

"Shouldn't Utau-chan and Rima-tan get ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Rima-chan and Utau-chan are singing with Amu-chan." Nagihiko eaplained, and Rima and Utau dashed towards backstage.

**~AMUS POV~**

I was getting ready for my performance and Rima and Utau ran in.

"Sorry we're late!" Utau panted. I glared, and they ran to the bathroom to change. When they came out, Utau was wearing a black shirt with a hot pink bow infront, black sparkling black shorts, black knee highs with hot pink lines, and pink heels (pic on profile) Rima was wearing a small black top hat, a black long sleeve shirt with a pink tank top over it, black sparkling shorts, hot pink thigh highs with black stars on them, and black heels. (pic on profile)

"You guys look great!" I said excitedly.

"Now go change Amu, we'll be waiting." Rima smiled.+

I sighed and went in the bathroom. I change into a hot pink and black dress with pink and black thigh high socks with black heels.(pic on profile) I walked out and Rima and Utau smiled.

"You look amazing!" Rima said.

"Are you ready?" Utau asked and I nodded. I'm gonna sing two songs, then the finale song, is for Ikuto. I have a few things up my sleeve for him.

"Now here is Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, and Mashiro Rima singing Kokoro no Tamago!"  
**(originally by buono! please play song for better effect!)**

We got on stage and got into position. (the dance that buono does in the video)

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
__Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ipaii aru no_

_Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai atashi_

_Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii  
Iketeru to iwareteite mo  
Honto wa sonna demo nai shi  
Futsuu ni onna no ko da mon_

_Utau:  
__Puresshaa nanka hanenokete _

_Amu:  
__sunao ni naritain dakedo na_

_Rima:  
__kyara janai toka iwareta tte  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
__atashi no kokoro anrokku!_

_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan_

_Utau:  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan

_Amu:  
Zenzen okkee da shi_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan

_Rima:  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

_Dare demo doko ka de negatteru  
Chigau jibun ni naritai to  
Dakara senobi wo shite mitari  
Hekondari mo surun da yo ne_

_Utau:  
Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago_

_Amu:  
Minna motteru hazu dakara_

_Rima:  
__Maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai _

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Negatibu haato ni rokku on!

_Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan_

_Utau:  
Shinpai shinakute ii_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii jan 

_Amu:  
Ganbari suginai de_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan 

_Rima:  
Otona ni wa wakannai_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan  
Machigatta tte ii

_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan_

_Utau:  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan 

_Amu:  
Zenzen okkee da shi_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan 

_Rima:  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

_Utau:  
Kitto  
Hoppu suteppu janpu_

_Amu:  
Doruu dorou doroun_

_Rima:  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Ippai aru mon

_Utau:  
Hoppu suteppu janpu_

_Amu:  
Doruu dorou doroun_

_Rima:  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Naritai atashi

The song ended, and the crown went nuts. I looked over at my friends and they were cheering. I smiled at them. When I looked at Ikuto, I blew a kiss.

"Oh my god Hinamori-sama blew a kiss to someone!" I heard someone say.

"Then that means only one thing...."

"HINAMORI-SAMAS BOYFRIEND IS HERE!!!" the whole building yelled. Me, Rima, and Utau sweatdropped. Everyone looked at Ikuto and he just waved bordely.

"Hinamori-sama, your so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend!" A girl said in the crowd. I smiled warmly at him and he did the same.

"I know." I replied. We waved and the three of us ran backstage.

"That was so much fun!" Rima yelled.

"But it's not over yet." Utau replied.

"Are you guys ready for more of Amu, Utau, and Rima?!" The announcer asked excitedly. Everyone screamed.

"Here they are singing Gachinko de ikou!" he announced and we got into postion, the music started and so did the dance.  
**(originally Gachinko de ikou by buono! dont own and play song for better effect please!)**

_Amu:  
__Abarenbou na uchira miru yume ni genkai wa nai yo  
(Sou sou sou)_

_Utau:  
Kanousei hyaku-pa de umaretara hyaku-pa de ikite iku ze_

_Rima:  
__Naitari warattari shite ironna hito ni deau_

_Amu:  
__Daiji na mono mitsuketari nakushitari _

_Utau:  
__(hai donmai)_

_____Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Gangan hashitte iketara sono hou ga tanoshii jan (soo jan! soo jan! )  
Are mo shitai kore mo shitai  
Iku zo (go! ) susume (oh! ) gachinko de ikou!

_Utau:  
Sekai ni hitori no jibun no tame ni_

_Rima:  
__Daisuki na koto wo_

_____Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_kitto kitto mitsukete yare_

_Amu:  
Hazukashigari na uchira suru koi wa doki doki shiteiru  
(Doki doki doki)_

_Utau:  
Dare mo saisho wa kowagari de doushitara ii ka wakaranai_

_Rima:  
Honto no kimochi wa naze ka yase gaman wo shiteiru_

_Amu:  
Chigau koto itte mitari iwaretari _

_Rima:  
__(hee sou kai)_

_____Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Gangan hashitte iketara sono hou ga ikiteru jan (donmai! donmai! )  
Are mo hoshii kore mo hoshii  
Iku zo (goo! ) susume (oo! ) gachinko de ikou! 

_Utau:  
Sou da yo yaru nara ima shika nai_

_Rima:  
Gaman wa dekinai _

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_dakara motto motto shitai_

We all turned around and went into a circle. Then it went from me being in the middle, Rima being on the left and Utau on the right, to Rima being in the middle, me on the right, and Utau on the left. Rima did a body roll, then Utau, then me. Then we went back into the circle. Now its back to me being in the middle, Rima being on the left and Utau on the right. I was having a lot of fun doing this with them. I smiled.

_Amu:  
Naitari warattari shite ironna hito ni deau_

_Utau:  
Daiji na mono mitsuketari nakushitari _

_Amu:  
__(hai donmai)_

_______Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Gangan hashitte iketara sono hou ga tanoshii jan (soo jan! soo jan! )  
Are mo shitai kore mo shitai  
Iku zo (goo! ) susume (oo! ) gachinko de ikou! 

_Rima:  
Sekai ni hitori no jibun no tame ni_

_Amu:  
Daisuki na koto wo_

_______Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_kitto kitto mitsukete yare_

We did the last of the dance, then the song ended. The crowd went nuts and Ikuto smirked. I wondered why but I shook it off. We waved and went backstage.

"Ok now Amu it's time for the finale." Rima said. I nodded and went to change. I came back out wearing a silver silk dress that dragged on the floor. (pic on profile)

"Amu you look georgous!"

"Thank you!" I said excitedly.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

Nagihiko said that this last song is for me. I smirked. I know exactly what I'm gonna do when she's done. The crowd hushed.

"Now for the finale, Hinamori Amu singing Kimi Fechi!" He yelled and the crowd yelled.  
**(originally Kimi Fechi by ai otsuka dont own and play song for better effect! I command you! onegai~)**

Amu walked out while music started. I can't even say she looked beautiful. She looked much more than that. She walked up to the mic.

_Furimuite dakiatte anata no nioi KOPII shite  
Uketotte MESSEEJI aishiteru, YEAH _

She pointed at me, and I smiled.

_Mogurikonda masshiro SHIITSU  
Anata no saguru te wo nigeru  
Nadete futomomo suberi ochite  
Shiawase to no kyouri ni odoroite_

_Konna toko ni atta ne_

I was surprised at how sexual this song is.

_Furimuite dakiatte anata no nioi KOPII shite  
Uketotte MESSEEJI aishiteru, YEAH  
Kurikaesu RIZUMU anta to isso de  
Kokyuushite tsutawatte aishiteru, YEAH_

_Taion no takai anata ni sou  
Neko no you ni jarete miseru  
Nadete kami ni mune ni furete  
Anata wo namete muchuu ni natte_

I smirked at the 'neko' lyric.

_Tabun ne, sou ne. Kimi fechi_

_Yurushite nazomeite kesshite kuchi ni shinai koto  
Mitsumete tsutwatte aishiteru, YEAH  
Kurikaesu yokujou subete no hanaBIRA ga  
Ochite shimau mae ni nando demo, YEAH_

_Himitsu 2 ri ame no naka_

She had her finger on her lips. Somehow, that turned me on.

_Himitsu 2 ri kasa no naka_

_Furimuite dakiatte anata no nioi KOPII shite  
Uketotte MESSEEJI aishiteru, YEAH  
Kurikaesu RIZUMU anta to YUNI zotte  
Kokyuushite tsutawatte aishiteru, YEAH_

_ENGLISH LYRICS_

_Facing you, embracing you, imitating your scent  
My sent message: I love you. Yeah._

_Underneath these white bedsheets  
I retreat from your groping hands  
My stroked thigh slips away  
I'm surprised by my happy feelings_

_It was in a bed like this, wasn't it_

_Facing you, embracing you, imitating your scent  
My sent message: I love you. Yeah.  
The repeated rhythm, I prefer to be with you  
Conveyed on my breath: I love you. Yeah_

_You seem feverish  
I'll pretend to be playful like a cat  
Touching your chest on my stroked hair  
I've become obsessed with licking you._

_Maybe, that's it. You're my fetish._

_Please allow me, to fantasize  
And dream about all the things I would never do to your lips  
Gazing at you, hear me out yeah…I love you, yeah  
Let this unrelenting lust continue forever  
Until all the petals fall_

_A hidden couple in the rain  
A secret couple sharing one umbrella_

_Facing you, embracing you, imitating your scent  
Hear my message yeah…I love you, yeah  
This ever repeating rhythm of becoming one again  
Take a deep breath, hear me out yeah…I love you, yeah_

When the music ended I ran up there and kissed her passionately. She smiled and kissed back. I looked into her golden eyes.

"I love you too." I said relpying to her song. Then I picked her up bridal style still kissing her. I smirked under the kiss. I heard the crowd cheer. Amu pulled away and waved at the crowd, then I took her backstage.

"That song was really something _Amu_." I said nuzzling her neck. She heated up.

"It was only a one time thing. I'm not really used to singing songs like that." she replied embarassed. I looked at her and smirked. Everyone walked inside.

"Nice Amu-chan." Nagihiko smirked.

"Uh yeah Hinamori...nice." Kukai said smirking with him.

"Oh shut up guys." Amu said embarassed. Utau and Rima were laughing at what they were seeing.

"Hey I have an idea Hinamori-san!" Her manager Sanjo Yukari ran in.

"Why don't we have Hoshina Utau and Mashiro Rima join you? I heard all of you out there and you were great!" she said excitedly.

"I think it sounds fun! What do you guys think?" Amu asked Utau and shorty.

"Fine but I vote Amu to be the leader." Utau said.

"I second that. She was the first one to start a singing career after all." Rima replied.

"Then it's set! You guys start the tour tomorrow!" Yukari yelled.

"EHHHHH?!" Amu, Utau, and Rima said in unison.

"Why so soon?!" Amu asked. Utau and shorty just nodded.

"Sorry, but I just found out my self! Well see you tomorrow bright and early!" she said as she walked out the door. I grabbed Amus hand.

"I'm going too." I said and she smiled.

"We wanna go too!" Kukai and Nagihiko said in unison.

"Ok then. We can all go to my house!" Amu said smiling. I couldn't help but smile with her. Amu is finally realizing her dream.

**Yuki- that's the chapter!**

**Amu- hey when is the story gonna end?**

**Yuki- who knows? It depends on what the readers want *thumbs up at readers***

**Ikuto- o..k...? Amu's goin on tour?**

**Yuki- yep! it's wierd how this story turned out! But just because Tadase's gone doesn't mean that there won't be anymore problems!**

**Amu- oh come on! what else could it be?!**

**Yuki- You'll have to wait!**

**Ikuto- please R&R...**


	15. Smiley

**Yuki- the 15th chapter!**

**Amu- two chapters in one day! you just updated 'My Favorite Nerd'!**

**Yuki- I know I know I'm awesome.**

**Ikuto- *scoffs***

**Yuki- you say something? *glares with purple aura***

**Ikuto- O_O nope**

**Amu- what's up with him? Why is suddenly so scared of you?**

**Ikuto- I don't wana get into it...**

**Yuki- *whispers it to Amu***

**Amu- O_O Wow Yuki you are....**

**Yuki- I know! :D**

**Ikuto- Y-Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 15::~**

**~AMUS POV~**

All of us went to my house to spend the night. Did I mention that I bought my own house? Well now you know. Yaya and Nadeshiko said that they couldn't go on tour with me, but I understood. We were all in my room, and Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Rima were arguing about the stupidest thing....they were going on with it ever since we stepped into my house.

"I am!" Utau yelled.

"No! I am!" Rima yelld.

"Your both wrong! I am!" Nagihiko said.

"No all of you are wrong! I am!" Kukai yelled. They all glared at each other and I sweat dropped. Ikuto walked in, and sat next to me.

"They're still at it?" he asked boredly.

"Yep." I said annoyed. They all were still glaring at each other.

"Will you guys give it a rest?" Ikuto asked.

"Seriously." I agreed. They all were still glaring at each other, then they all stood up.

"I'M AMUS BEST FRIEND!!!" They all yelled in unison. Me and Ikuto sweatdropped. They all had electricity coming out of their eyes.

"Come on guys we need to practice!" I yelled and Rima and Utau looked at me.

"Right! Sorry Amu!" Rima said.

"Yeah we should get started!" Utau agreed. We all went downstairs and Rimas and Utaus mouth dropped.

"Amu, you have a stage in your living room?!" They asked at the same time. I nodded, and they had sparkles in their eyes. We all went on stage and practiced our hearts out.

**~IKUTOS POV~**

I was sitting in Amus room with Nagihiko and Kukai. They were pouting with their cheeks puffed.

"You guys need to chill." I said.

"That's easy for you to say!" Kukai yelled.

"Yeah! Your Amu-chans boyfriend!" Nagihiko agreed. I can't believe they're fighting like this. So I decided to change the subject.

"So, Kukai how are things going with Utau?" I asked and he automatically blushed.....ok?

"Ok, what about you Nagihiko? How are things going with Rima?" he blused too. woah.

"Are you telling me that both of you have somthing for these girls?" I asked smirking. They just looked away. I laughed.

"This is just too good." I said. They glared at me.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled.

"Hey guys! Quiet up there!" I heard Utau yell.

"Yeah! We're trying to practice down here!" Rima agreed. We noticed that the music stopped, so we just stayed quiet. Once we heard the music again, we laughed.

"It's been a while since we hung out like this." Nagihiko said. I nodded.

"Yeah a lot has been going on." Kukai agreed.

"And tomorrow we go on tour with Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

"Of course she would want her best friend with her." Kukai said as he pointed to himself. Nagihiko started to glare at him.

"You are not her best friend!" he yelled. Then they went back to their glaring contest. I sighed.

**NEXT DAY!**

Today was the day of the first concert and Amu was nervous out of her mind.

"Come on Amu, we can do this." Rima said trying to calm her.

"But we just learned the song last night! What if we mess up?!" she freaked out. I sighed.

"Just take a deep breathe." I whispered in her ear. She did and gave a serious expression.

"Ok, let's do this." she said and they walked on stage and got into position

"Here is Amu, Rima, and Utau! Singing Rottara Rottara!" The annoucer said and the crowd went crazy. I even caught a dude crying.  
**(Rottara Rottara by buono! dont own play song for better effect!)**

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
__(Honto?) (Eh~!)  
__Rotarra(x6)_

_Utau:  
__Kyou no boku-tachi ga otonan natte shimaeba  
kitto mieteru mono sae mienaku natte shimau_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_(Rotarra Rotarra)_

_Amu:  
Kyou made boku-tachi ga muchuu ni natte sagashita mono wa  
honto wa ittai nan dattan darou_

___Amu Utau and Rima:  
__(Rotarra Rotarra)_

_Rima:  
Dare ka ga itta  
"Shiawase ni naru tame umare,  
soshite dare ka wo shiawase ni suru tame ikite ikun da"_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Dore kurai 

_Utau:  
__mune ippai __no ai o_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Dore kurai 

_Amu:  
__mune ippai no ai o_

_Rima:  
kakaetara bokura tsutaerarerun darou_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Kore kurai 

_Utau:  
__mune ippai no ai de_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Kore kurai 

_Amu:  
mune ippai no ai de_

_Rima:  
kimi wo dakishimeta sono toki ni  
futari kanjita shiawase_

___Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_(Nande?)  
Rotarra(x2)_

_Utau:  
Hitori ja mienai kedo  
futari nara mieteita mono ga  
konna ni takusan aru tte shiranakattan da  
_

___Amu Utau and Rima:  
_(Rotarra Rotarra)

Amu:  
Te to te wo tsunageba kanjirareru nani ka  
soba ni ireba zutto kienai mono ga hoshii

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
(Rotarra Rotarra)_

_Rima:  
Tanpopo no hana mitai ni fukeba tonde iku  
Ryuusei no you ni yozora he isshun de kieteiku_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Dore kurai yume _

_Amu:  
ippai no hibi o_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Dore kurai _

_Rima:  
yume ippai no hibi o_

_Utau:  
Ano hi boku-tachi wa hashiri nuketan darou_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Are kurai _

_Amu:  
yume ippai no hibi ni_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Are kurai _

_Rima:  
yume ippai no hibi ni  
_

_Utau:  
kimi wo dakishimeta hazu nano ni  
futari nakushita shiawase_

_Rima:  
Dare ka ga itta  
"Shiawase ni naru tame umare,  
soshite dare ka wo shiawase ni suru tame ikite ikun da"_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Dore kurai _

_Rima:  
mune ippai no ai o  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Dore kurai _

_Utau:  
mune ippai no ai o  
_

_Amu:  
kakaetara bokura tsutaerarerun darou_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Kore kurai _

_Rima:  
mune ippai no ai de  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Kore kurai _

_Utau:  
mune ippai no ai de  
_

_Amu:  
kimi wo dakishimeta sono toki ni  
futari kanjita shiawase_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Rottara x3  
Nande?  
Rottara x3  
Rottara x3  
Honto?  
Rottara x21_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. I was surprised at how Amu was so freaked out, then right on the spot, calmed down and did it. And she looked like she had a lot of fun. I saw that they were getting ready for the next song.

"Get ready for Renai Rider!" the announcer said.  
**(Renai Rider by buono! don't own and play song for better effect!)**

_Utau:  
Sekai ga owareba sore made jan  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Suki da yo! Omae  
Suki! Suki! Suki nanda_

_Amu:  
JIDABADA atashi wa ikiteru ze  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Kizuke yo! OMAE  
Suki! Suki! Suki na no ni_

_Rima:  
Iitai kuse ni  
Ienain da yo  
Tsutaetai na MY HAATO  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
OH YES! HERO ha Hitori dake_

_Koi shiteru kagiri  
Dekoboko darake  
Hashiri tsuzukero  
Hora! HENACHOKO RIDER_

_yuuyake ipponmichi  
motto motto tsuyoku  
Seishun no Kouya wo hashire_

_Utau:  
Ashita wa Ashita no Kaze yo fuke  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
bibiru na! Atashi  
arashi wo yosu onna_

_Amu:  
HAPPY ENDO de doro darake  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Yatta ne! Atashi  
dondon te tachi amaru_

_Rima:  
Nakitain dayo  
ureshiin dayo  
tori aesu DOUBLE PEACE!  
_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
GO! GO! Dokomademo tsuu hashire_

_Koi Shiteru Kagiri  
HURAHURA dareke  
Aishi Tsuzukero  
iike! Henachoko RIDER_

_kokete kizutsuite  
Kitto Kitto Itsuka  
Saikao no kiseki wo Tsukame_

_Amu:  
Ah  
_

_Utau:  
Ah Ah  
_

_Rima:  
Ah_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
Pun,Pun,Pun,Pun,Pun,  
Pun,Pun,PUN PUN PUN,Pun,Pun,  
Pun,Pun,Pun,Pun,PUN PUN PUN,PUN PUN PUN_

_PAKYUN!_

_Rima:  
Michi ni mayo de  
Soredemo iiyo  
_

_Amu:  
Kotoba Batarazu MY HAATO  
_

_Utau:  
OH YES! Hero ha hitori dake_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
1! 2! 3! 4!_

_Koi shiteru kagiri  
Dekoboko darake  
Hashiri tsuzukero  
Hora! HENACHOKO RIDER_

_yuuyake ipponmichi  
motto motto tsuyoku  
Seishun no Kouya wo hashire_

The song ended, and they looked really tired. But Amu still has her solo song to sing. The plan with performances is that They all do two songs, then Amu does a solo song. Rima and Utau went to the step at the back of the stage so they can sing back up. Amu looked over at me and I smiled.

"Now! Hinamori Amu singing Smily!" the announcer said and everyone went nuts.  
**(smily by ai otsuka I dont own and play song for better effect!)**

_La La La~ IEI~...  
La La La~ IEI~...  
SMILY  
Itsumo ijou ni PUSSHU shite (IYAN)  
Itsumo ijou ni LOVE LOVE DAY (IEI!)  
Itsumo ijou ni Donto kamaete (HA!)  
Itsumo ijou ni Omoiyaru (GOOO!!)_

_Minna atsumatte sawaide seishun shite fuzakeatte  
Kore hodo ni nai shiawase mono ni naru SMILY_

_Nakitai tokoro ni hitori demo mitsukerareru  
Waratte waratte kimi no egao ga mitai  
Nakitai toki ni wa sotto soba ni ite ageyou  
Waratte waratte kimi to ashita aitai_

She smiled at me and I did it back.

_La La La~ IEI~...  
La La La~ IEI~...  
SMILY  
Itsumo ijou ni PURITII GAARU (IYAN)  
Itsumo ijou ni RAKKII Day (IEI!)  
Itsumo ijou ni Tsuyoki de ite (HA!)  
Itsumo ijou ni Omotte iru (GOOO!!)_

She made the cutest face, I have ever seen.

_Katachi no nai mono dakara omoshirokute taisetsu ni suru  
Ima made ni nai shiawase mono ni naru_

_Nakushita kimochi wa mou ichido mitsuke ni ikou  
Waratte waratte kimi no egao ga mitai  
Setsunai kimochi wa kuchibue ni azukete miyou  
Waratte waratte kimi to ashita aitai_

_SMILY!_

_Nakitai tokoro ni hitori demo mitsukerareru  
Waratte waratte kimi no egao ga mitai  
Nakitai toki ni wa sotto soba ni ite ageyou  
Waratte waratte kimi to ashita aitai_

_LA LA LA LA...._

_kimi to ashita aitai_

_ENGLISH LYRICS!_

_La La La~ [iei] ~…  
Pushing always above ([iyan])  
LOVE LOVE DAY ([iei]!)  
Can be concerned abundant, ([haatsu]!)  
It is bothered about, ([goo]!!)_

_Everyone getting together, SMILY which becomes the happy person where the [wa] it is and  
with springtime of life does and to act playfully, this much is not_

_* We would like to cry is found with also 1,  
laughing, laughing, your smiling face would like to see,  
when liking to cry, being laughing quietly in  
side, laughing, you and tomorrow we would like to meet *_

_La La La~ [iei] ~…  
Always above pretty girl ([iyan])  
lucky Day ([iei]!)  
Being strong ([haatsu]!)  
You think, ([goo]!!)_

_Therefore those which do not have shape being funny, it becomes happy  
ones which it makes important and until now are not_

_The losing paragraph you want as for feeling already it probably goes to 1 time finding  
laughing, laughing, the [se] which your smiling face would like  
to see as for the feeling which is not you will try depositing to the oral [bu] obtaining  
laughing, laughing, you and tomorrow we would like to meet_

She waved and ran to gave me a hug. But I did more than that. Before she got off stage I put on my hand up, so she would stay there. I walked slowly up to her, infront of everyone, grabbed her hand, and made sure that I could talk in the mic so the whole country could hear me.

"Marry me Amu."

You guys weren't expecting that huh?

**Yuki- done!**

**Amu- yay!**

**Ikuto- *sleeping***

**Yuki- please R&R! now..wheres that bucket of water?**


	16. Baka baka baka

**Yuki- Yay! I finally found some time to update!**

**Ikuto- took you long enough!**

**Yuki- You know what Ikuto? *asks innocently***

**Ikuto- Wh-What?**

**Yuki- *bops Ikuto on the head* SHUT UP!**

**Amu- *sweat drops* Y-Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 16::~**

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

"Marry me, Amu."

She stood there completely shocked.

"OH MY GOD!!! IKUTO-SAMA PROPOSED TO AMU-SAMA!!!!!!!" The whole building screamed. I looked at the crowd and smirked. Then I looked back at Amu and she still had that shocked look on her face. I sighed and reached for my pocket. I took out a diamond ring out and showed it to her. Her face went from o.o to O.O

"I-Ikuto..." Then tears started to pour down her face and she hugged me...tight.

"Amu, so what's your answer?" I asked.

"YEAH! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?!" The bulding roared. She looked at the crowd with tears still streaming down her beautiful face, then smiled warmly.

"Yes...Of course!" she said exitedly. I smiled, put the ring on her finger, and picked her up bridal style.

"YEAH! IKUTO-SAMA AND AMU-SAMA ARE GETTING MARRIED!" The crowd roared. I took her backstage, and saw Rima and Utau crying, and Nagihiko and Kukai _trying_ to fight back tears.

"Ikuto! That was perfect!" Utau yelled.

"I swear to god Amu, if you said no, I would of slapped you!" Rima exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Kukai yelled.

"Congratulations!" Nagihiko said. Me and Amu smiled and I put her down, and help her hand.

"But it's not over yet." Utau said and I nodded.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked curiously. I smirked.

"Ikuto wrote a song for you." Rima explained and Amu had a shocked expression.

"Ikuto! You can sing?!" she exclaimed and I nodded.

"Tsukiyomi! You're needed on stage!" Yukari said.

"Coming." I said as I grabbed Amus hand.

"Stand here." I said. She was standing at the curtains.

"Here is Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Singing Just a survivor!" The announcered yelled and everyone in the crowd was cheering.  
**(Just a survivor by Tatsuhisa Suzuki! dont own and trust me you want to play song for better effect!)**

The guitar started then the drums. I looked at Amu and smiled. She smiled back. I closed my eyes, waiting for my cue.

_kurayami ni me wo hiraite  
tesaguri no mama de  
ima arukidasu nda_

_arifureta kotoba ja naku  
sotto senaka wo oshite kureta ne_

_motomete mo ushinatte mo shou ga nai  
deaeta kiseki uketomete..._

I saw Amu smile warmly.

_ima Survivor  
unmei wa "arugamama" ja nai  
shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nara  
aragau nda, tsukinuke nda! sono mukou he... (Find out the way)  
kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku_

_obieteta surechigau hibi  
dareka wo kizutsuke  
uragitteku koto_

_hitori de wa furerarenai  
nukumori ga aru to oshiete kureta ne_

_sugisatta kanashimi mo yorokobi mo  
wakeaeru koto ga dekiru nara_

_ima Believer  
omoi demo "arugamama" de ii  
ai subeki mono ni utaitai kara  
soko ni aru nda, kokoro nanda! todoku basho wa... (Show me the way)  
ayamachi sae mo uketomete aruite iku_

_te wo nobasu sono saki ni  
sagashiteta tatta hitotsu no kotae ga, kitto..._

_ima Survivor  
yume ja nai nda! "arugamama" ja nai  
shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nda  
sugu kie nda, me wo hanase na! sono shunkan wo... (Find out the way)  
kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku_

_ENGLISH LYRICS!_

_Opening my eyes in the darkness  
I now start walking  
Groping my way along_

_Without trite words  
__You silently pushed my back, didn't you?_

_Though I search and lose, there's nothing I can do  
__Accept the miracle that we met..._

_Now I'm a survivor  
__Fate doesn't stay as it is  
__If I've found something to believe in  
__I'll fight, break through obstacles! To that other side... (Find out the way)  
__Even with my wounds and pain, I'll go on walking_

_On days when I misunderstood people, I was terrified  
__That I might hurt  
__Or betray someone  
_

_You told me there was a warmth  
__That couldn't be felt alone, didn't you?_

_If we can share  
__The sadness and happiness that passed us by..._

_Now I'm a believer  
__Even my memories are fine as they are  
__Because I want to sing to the person I love  
__It's over there, the place that my heart is delivered to  
__Accepting even my mistakes, I walk on_

_I reach out my hand to that future  
__The one single answer that I was searching for will, surely..._

_Now I'm a survivor  
__It's not a dream! It won't stay as it is  
__I've found something to believe it  
__Don't take your eyes off it, it'll disappear immediately! In that moment... (Find out the way)  
__Even with my wounds and pain, I go on walking_

**~Amus P.O.V~**

When I heard that song, I automatically started to cry. That song shows how much he would do for me, and that he would go through anything just to be with me. Tears were streaming down my face when Rima and Utau pushed me on the stage. Ikuto hugged me tight.

"I love you Amu." he whispered.

"KYAAA!" went the crowd. I sighed. I turned to the crowd and waved, then me and Ikuto walked back stage hand in hand.

"Ikuto I haven't heard you sing since seventh grade!" Kukai said and Nagihiko nodded.

"Well I'll do anyting for my little strawberry." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed. The perfomances for today were over and we had another one tomorrow. I sighed, but I'm having fun. Especially since Ikuto, Rima, Utau, Nagihiko, and Kukai joined me on my journey. I smiled.

"Why are you so smiley?" Utau asked.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently.

"Well perfomances are over, and we're in Okinawa, what should we do?" Rima asked. I had to think about it for a second but Utau beat me to it.

"THE BEACH OF COURSE!" she yelled. Okinawa _does _have the best beaches in Japan.

"Good idea!" Kukai and Nagihiko said in unison.

**At the beach**

It was sunset by the time we got there and it was beautiful. The night sky which is tinged with purple and speckled red. the sun was setting below the ocean. The sky was stunning shades of purple, pink orange and red, a few really dark spots and a bit of yellow reflected in the water. The setting sun set the sky a blaze with a combination of fiery red and flaming orange, magnified by the still cool ocean.

"It's so perfect." I whispered. Ikuto hugged me from behind.

"Look over there." Ikuto pointed to Rima and Nagihiko.

**~Rimas P.O.V~**

Me and Nagihiko were alone and I was really nervous. He was looking at me the whole time and I was starting to get paranoid.

"Wh-What are you looking at?" I said. He gave me a warm expression and grabbed my hand.

"Well Rima-chan, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I was wondering if you would take a chance with me." he said quietly.

"Chance? What do you mea-" I was cut off by something soft on my lips. He was kissing me! He let go after thirty seconds, and smiled.

"That's what I mean." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah....I would love to." I whispered, and he hugged me.

**~Utaus P.O.V~**

I was walking along the shore line with Kukai...alone. Once I realized it, I started to get nervous.

"Utau." I was interrupted in my thoughts by Kukai.

"Nani?" I answered. He walked closer and pressed his lips to mine. He was kissing me! My heart was beating and I felt like flying. So this is what true love is huh? I think I might like it.

**On the private bus back to the hotel**

"Hey! I wrote a cool song do you guys want to hear it?" Amu said and Rima sparkled. I was intrested, but I didn't feel like singing. Amu handed me the music and decided to do a beat with my cellphone.  
**(Triple Baka by Miku Hatsune! dont own and play song for better effect!)**

I started the beat with my cellphone and I think I was doing a good job, and Rima was singing with Amu.

_Rima:  
Ahhhhhhhh  
_

_Amu:  
anata no kokoro wo Bakkyun kyun  
yeah!yeah!yeah!  
kiga tsukeba Monitor no maede  
ohayo!!  
shiranai aidani nemuke arawareta  
_

_Rima:  
(ah-u-ah-u-)  
_

_Amu:  
isogashii noni amae nagara  
yoseru kotoba ni sasoware  
_

_Rima:  
kimiwa jitsuni BAKA danah  
_

_Amu:  
"honkide tsuraretah"  
_

_Utau:  
(den deden)  
_

_Amu:  
kanpeki ni mani awanai  
doushiyoumo nai sono toki  
hirameita nanika ni yori  
suguni akirameta  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA  
_

_Amu:  
naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?  
ugokasunomichi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA _

_Amu:  
hokani yarukoto madamada  
arun jyanai? (takusan no )  
naite waratte  
okoru koto makasete ne!!  
__watashi no iro ni shiteageru  
_

_Rima:  
Creative na kokoro wa orenai sa  
souwa iukeredo sudeni kuzure teta  
_

_Amu:  
(oi sorewa dame daro)  
_

_Rima:  
naani mata mochinaose ba hora yaruki!!  
takusan afureru _

_Amu and Rima:  
__sunadokei no youni  
_

_Utau:  
(den dede)  
_

_Rima:  
tekito-ni tsukuri ageru  
dakedo nanika monotarizu NETA wo sagashite mitakedo  
chikara tsukite kita  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA _

_Rima:  
machibouke nanoni  
tenuki toka hidoi yo (hidosugi)  
honki daseba siawase desyo anata nara ha!?  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA _

_Rima:  
yarubeki kotowa  
subete wasure chae (sute chae YO)  
utau odoru egaku  
kotoba okuri dasu  
watasino tameni_

_Amu and Rima:  
Ok!  
_

_Amu:  
__Ah ah ah ah ah...  
Teto te teto  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA  
_

_Amu:  
naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?  
michi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_Amu: hokani yarukoto madamada  
arun jyanai? (takusan no )  
naite waratte  
okoru koto makasete ne!!  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_Rima:  
__machibouke nanoni  
tenuki toka hidoi yo (hidosugi)  
honki daseba siawase desyo anata nara  
_

_Amu and Rima:  
BAKA BAKA BAKA _

_Rima:  
yarubeki kotowa  
subete wasure cyae (sute cyae YO)  
utau odoru egaku  
kotoba okuri dasu  
_

_Amu:  
anata no iro ni shiteageru_

When the song ended, we all laughed.

"That song's really cute!" Rima said between her giggles, and she was laying her head on Nagihikos shoulder.

"Yeah, I love the 'baka baka baka' parts!" Kukai howled. Ikuto was laughing to hard to say anything and Amu was smiling in satisfaction at her accomplishment of making everyone laugh. I was laughing on Kukai shoulder.

**Back at the hotel**

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

Me and Amu were laying down in the bed watching T.V when someone knocked on the door. I lazily got up and answered it.

"Hello is Hinamori-san here?" a guy with long silver hair and purple eyes said.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Souku Karasuma, Hinamori-sans fiance."

**Yuki- cliffhanger!**

**Ikuto- what's with all the cliffhangers?!**

**Yuki- I already explained! I'm not doing it again!**

**Ikuto- You're so bitchy!**

**Yuki- *purple aura* That's it! *grabs Ikuto by the ears***

**Ikuto- Ow! You know my ears are sensitive brat!**

**Yuki- EXACTLY! *evil laugh***

**Amu- *sigh* please R&R**


	17. His performance of her life

**Yuki- the 17th chapter!**

**Amu- oh Yuki! how was that choir concert last night?**

**Yuki- well, before I started to sing, I was nervous, but as the song went on, I let loose and had fun!**

**Ikuto- Yay! Now I don't care. Lets just get on with the story! **

**Yuki- be more enthusiastic you jerk off!**

**Amu- come on guys...not now**

**Yuki- asshole!**

**Ikuto- bitch!**

**Yuki- *hits Ikuto on the head* hmph!**

**Ikuto- *flicks Yuki on the forhead* hmph!**

**Amu- ugh! Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 17::~**

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

Maybe I wasn't really listening when this guy spoke.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said, I'm Souku Karasuma, Hinamori-sans fiance." he repeated. Does this guy want his ass kicked or something?!

"Ikuto? Who is it?" Amu asked and she walked beside me. Her eyes widened.

"Souku?" she said surprised. She know this asshole?!

"Amu!" he said excitedly and hugged her tight. Does this guy have a death wish?! He let go and I wrapped my arm around Amus waist protectively.

"Amu, this baka right here said that he's your fiance." I explained, and he nodded. She gave a shocked expression.

"What? I'm not sure that I heard right." she said as she put her hand on her ear.

"It's true Amu. Remember that promise we made? The one about us marrying each other." he said. _WHAT?!_

"Yeah I remember." she said. My heart stopped.

"But Souku, we were five." she explained. That was a relief.

"But Amu, a promise is a promise." he said with a serious expression. He has been in love with Amu for fourteen years? He must _really_ be in love. My stomach hurt, and so did my heart. This guy seemed so nice, and he looks like he would treat her right. How can I possibly compete with him? I've only known Amu for a year.

"Amu, you should go." I whispered, and she looked up at me.

"Ikuto...what are you saying?" she asked surprised. Souku looked surprised.

"What I'm saying is, that you should go live a happy life. I can't hold you back anymore. Now go be happy with Slushie."

"Souku." he corrected.

"Whatever."

"Ikuto, no. I'm only happy with you, and only you. I know you're thinking that because hes known me longer that he _wins_." she used her fingers to make air quotes on 'wins'.

"What matters is, that I love you and only you." she grabbed my hands and looked at me with those honey0golden eyes that I love so much. She went up to her toes, and kissed me. Her lips were so soft, I couldn't take it. We parted and Amu smiled.

"Looks like he doesn't love me as much as you thought." she said pointing to were he was, but he was gone. She giggled.

**That night!**

I held Amu in my arms, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you Ikuto." she whispered. I held her tighter.

"I love you Amu." I said and burried my face in her hair, falling asleep to the scent of strawberries.

**Next morning!**

I woke up to find a note on the pillow where Amus head should be. I sat up, and folded it.

_Dear Tsukiyomi,  
I have what you dear most...  
Amu. I set up a performance at Tomadachi  
Dome tonight for you. I invited the most crucial  
judges this world has to offer. The plan is that you  
have to write a song to make them and the  
audience cry. But if they don't, I'll kill her.  
You better hurry, she doesn't have much time.  
-Souko_

What the hell?! I'm gonne kill that bastard! I ran towards the door and opened it. But when I was about to run out the door, two huge dudes was blocking my way.

"Tsukiyomi, here." one of the guys handed me a notepad and pen.

"Souku-sama said to write a song by tonight, to make the judges and audience cry. But if they don't cry, Hinamori Amu will be killed. Now here's your inspiration." he said giving me a picture and shiving me inside the room. I looked at the picture and it was Amu. She was wearing that dress she wore during my birthday performance she did. She looked so happy, and her golden eyes sparkling as she smiled. What if I never see her again? What if I never get to kiss those perfect lips, or hear her beautiful singing voice again? Or hear the way she says me name? I felt a tear form and roll down my cheek. _Am I crying?_ I felt it roll off my cheek and onto the floor. I am crying. Ok, I'm gonna write a song just for her, because she's not only my inspiration, she's my life. I sat in the bed and started to write.

**~Nagihikos P.O.V~**

Me and the others got a note saying to go to Ikutos room. It also said that if he doesn't sing a song to make judges and the audience cry, this guy named Souku is gonna kill Amu-chan. My stomach hurt, and I felt like my chest was gonna fall out. I can't have my best friend die...it would be too much. Right now, me, Rima, Utau, and Kukai are running towards Ikutos room. Two huge guys were infront of his door.

"Are you Ikutos friends?" one of the guys asked. We all nodded at the same time.

"He's in here." he said as he opened the door, motioning us to come in. We all walked in slowly and saw Ikuto on the bed chewing a pen cap, and staring at the notepad in his hand. He saw us, and got up.

"I need help." he said desperately. Me and the others looked at each other on complete shocked. We've never seen Ikuto like this before.

"What do you want us to do?" Kukai asked determined to do anything he can to help. Utau looked so guilty...but why?

"Utau, whats wrong?" Rima asked, she has appeared to have noticed it too. Utau started to cry, and Kukai ran over to her and hugged her.

"I know him...I know Souku. But from so many years ago." Utau said between her tears, Then I remembered that her and Amu have been friends for a long time now...sonce they were practically in diapers.

"Can you explain what's going on?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You know how Rima is about comedy? How she crucially judges it, and if you do the slightest thing wrong, she hits you or yells at you and/or goes nuts?" she asked and we all nodded, and Rima blushed.

"Well Souku is the same. But with singing, although he's _way_ more extreme with it. The only reason why he wants Amu, is because of her voice. He wants the most beautiful voice in this world. I guess he's back, because he couldn't find another person with a better voice than hers." she explained, and we all gulped.

"He even killed a man,because he was off key for a milisecond." she said and we shivered.

"But he says that he'll kill Amu. Why would he kill her if he wants her?" Rima asked scared. I put my arm around her.

"He probably thinks that if he can't have Amu, then no one can." she said. Ikuto looked angry.

"How am I supposed to write a song, to make people cry, if I don't have any music?!" he said aggravated. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey remember when we had that band in seventh grade? Kukai played drums and I played guitar violin, and back up singer?" I asked, and Ikuto and Kukai saw where I was going.

"That's perfect!" Kukai said. Ikuto nodded.

"I can play base and piano." Utau said.

"I can play acoustic guitar." Rima said smiling.

"Then it's set! Since Ikuto has te lyrics, we just need to play!" I said, then we asked the gaurds if they could take us to the dome to pracitice. They drove us there and we practiced until it was time for the perfomance.

**That night!**

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

I was waiting backstage when I saw Souku and Amu sit down in the back. Gaurds were behind them, Amu looked pained. _Dont' worry Amu. You won't be in pain anymore._

"Now here's Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Singing Satsuki!" The annoucer yelled and everyone cheered.  
**(originally Satsuki by Kagrra! dont own and pretty please play for better effect!...trust me you want to.)**

Rima, Kukai, and Utau started on acoustic guitar, drums, and piano. Then Nagihiko started on violin. Utau moved to the base. I waited for my cue.

_shizuku shitataru, garasu no mukou wa  
aa, haruka tooku, hitomi ni utsuranai  
aa, furueteiru, kioku ni motarete_

_koe wa tada todokazu ni, sono te o suri nukete yuku  
namida wa mada koborezu ni, anata o omou dake_

I saw half of the audience crying, but the rest and the judges weren't even showing signs of tears.

_kasumu yuuhi ni kowareta ano hi no kakera_

Nagihiko did his little guitar solo, and two out of the four judges were crying. I looked at Amu and she was crying. Even the gaurd were crying! wow we're good.

_koe wa tada todokazu ni, sono te o suri nukete yuku  
namida wa mada koborezu ni, anata o sagashiteiru_

_aa, haruka tooku, watashi no kokoro ga  
aa, furueteiru, kokoro ga naiteiru_

Now the whole audience was crying, and three out of four judges were crying...just one more.

_koe wa tada todokazu ni, sono te o suri nukete yuku  
namida wa mada koborezu ni, anata o sagashiteiru_

She finally started to cry!

_koe wa tada todokazu ni...  
namida wa mada koborezu ni..._

_ENGLISH LYRICS!_

_Beyond the mirror, drops are dripping  
Haa! So far and distant, your pupil doesn't reflect me  
Haa! Shaking, I plunge into the memories_

_My mere voice can not reach you, slipping through your hands  
My tears hasn't yet fallen, as I only think of you_

_Hazing in the setting sun the day broke in splinters_

_My mere voice can not reach you, slipping through your hands  
My tears hasn't yet fallen, as I'm still looking for you_

_Haa! So far and distant, my heart is...  
Haa! Shaking, my heart is crying_

_My mere voice can not reach you, slipping through your hands  
My tears hasn't yet fallen, as I'm still looking for you_

_My mere voice can not reach you...  
My tears hasn't yet fallen..._

The song ended with Rima finishing off on acoustic guitar. Everyone was crying as we smiled in satisfaction. I even had a few tears sneak out as I was singing. I looked over to where Amu and Souku were, and Amu was crying. I looked at Souku and _he _was even crying! I pointed at them and Nagihiko and the others smiled. I walked back stage and waited in the dressing room for Amu and Souku. They were both crying but Souku was trying his hardest not to show it.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she jumped on me, I gladly excepted, and hugged her back.

"So what do you think of the performance Souku?" Utau asked smirking. Souku looked away.

"It was...ok." he said stubbornly. Then he looked at Amu.

"Ok, you can do it." he said and Amu beamed.

"Wait, what?" Nagihiko asked.

"I asked Souku if I could sing a song that I wrote for Ikuto, of he did a perfect job at his performances." Amu explained, and I hugged her tight.

"What instruments do you need?" Nagihiko asked and Amu smiled.

"I just need a piano." she said...that's new. She usually has a whole band.

"I guess that I'll play for you." Utau said and Amu handed her the music. Then they headed towards the stage. Amu walked to the mic, and Utau walked to the piano and sat down.

"Now heres Hinamori Amu singing Love letter." The annoucer said in a hushed tone. I then noticed that Amu was wearing the same dress as my birthday performance.  
**(origianlly Love Letter by ai otsuka! dont own and please play for better effect! Trust me, this song in so cute not play!)**

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

Everyone in the audience had sparkles in their eyes as they saw Amu singing.

_Tsuki hi to tomo ni kizuna ga dekita  
Mou konna ni toki ga tatte  
Odayaka ni anata no seichou wo mita_

They all just like that, started to cry. I have a lot to learn from her.

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

_Tameiki morashite  
Shita wo muita himawari ni nattara  
Atashi no namae yonde  
Omoidashite furete mite  
Atashi no negao me wo samashi  
Daikishimeru you_

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

_ENGLISH LYRICS_

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you _

_We also have ties to that month  
I have so much time  
And you grew modestly_

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you_

_A superficial sighing  
You looked down on the sunflower *  
You called my name  
I tried to remember the touch  
I wake up to the sleeping face  
And I held it_

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you_

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you_

As the song ended, I stared at Amu in amazement. She was more dazzling than usual, my heart started to beat faster...

**~Amus P.O.V~**

After I was finished, I looked at everyone, and they were crying. Well everyone except Ikuto. He was just staring at me shocked. I motioned him to come on stage, which he did and gave me a kiss that sent me flying. The crowd was cheering, and lights were flashing. _probably the press._ I smiled. Everything turned out perfectly . He grabbed my hand and lead ne back stage. We were greeted by everyone...even Souku.

"I can't..." he said quietly.

"Doushita no Souku?" Nagihiko asked. Souku was shaking and staring daggers at Ikuto.

"I can't...I can't let you go!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and dashed towards the door.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, then he tried to run after us, but the guards stopped him.

"Ikuto!" I yelled back, I tried to free myself, but I failed.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Amu!" Rima exclaimed.

"Amu!" Utau screamed.

"Hinamori!" Kukai yelled.

"Minna!" I screamed, as Souku pulled me towards the car. But there was no driver, so we couldn't go anywhere. He pushed me in, and I winced in pain as my head hit the door.

"You're staying with me. I-I can't let go, I just can't!" he yelled. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face.

"Souku...why?" I pleaded. He looked at me desperately.

"My goal is to find the girl with the most beautiful voice on the planet." he explained.

"After I heard the first time I heard you sing, fourteen years ago, I couldn't let you go."

**Yuki- another cliffhanger!**

**Amu- why?**

**Yuki- because I wanted too :3**

**Amu- where's Ikuto?**

**Yuki- I stuffed catnip up his nose again, so he took off his clothes, and ran off into the night like a maniac**

**Amu- O_o ...o...k?**

**Yuki- anyway, R&R!**


	18. Past

**Yuki- the 18th chapter!**

**Amu- wow you have a lot of chapters...**

**Ikuto- Yeah...*cries a little* it never gonna end...**

**Yuki- oh get over it, I don't think this story will end anytime soon..**

**Amu and Ikuto- YAY!/NO!**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 18::~**

**_Flashback!_**

**_~Soukus P.O.V~_**

_I was playing with my toy race car, when my mom walked in my room._

_"Souku-chan we're going over to Miss Hinamoris house, so you need to get ready." she said and I groaned._

_"But mommy~" I whined. She gave me a stern look._

_"Come on Souku-chan, you're five years old now, you need to start acting like a big boy." she said._

_"Now get ready, there will be someone over there that you could play with." I brightened up._

_"Boy or girl?" I asked, starting to get excited._

_"It's a secret." she said putting her finger on her lips. I hurried and out on my favorite tennishoes and ran out the door, following my mom. _

**_At the Hinamori house!_**

_We parked in front of a some what normal looking house. I hopped out, and ran towards the door._

_"Come on mommy! Hurry!" I said excitedly. She walked to the door and knocked on it._

_I heard footsteps and I saw a lady with dark brown hair answered the door._

_"Why hello there Souku-chan." she said kindly I smiled back._

_"Hi." I said excitedly and ran inside. The first thing I did was dash towards the stairs, my silver bangs were covering my face, so I pushed them out of the way. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a violin, then a voice. I walked slowly to the room that had their door opened. I saw a girl with blonde hair in pigtails playing the violin. But that wasn't the sound I was looking for. I was looking for the beautiful voice that I heard. My eyes took me to a pink haired girl with her eyes closed singing a melody I've never even thought of hearing before  
**(Yume no Tsubomi by chibi Utau dont own and play song for better effect please!)**_

_yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

_She smiled a heart felt smile._

_kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_"daisuki da yo" sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

_ENGLISH LYRICS!_

_The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky  
filling our hearts with a tender fragrance._

_I can hear the rhythm of love,  
it has transcended the seasons and came to see me._

_If I whisper "I love you",  
will the whole world hear it?  
I lowered my head in embarrassment,  
but you took my hand and ran!_

_When the song faded, I lost my footing and fell over. When I was about to pick myself up, I heard giggling. I looked up to see the blonde girl showing a bored expression, and the pink haired (pretty) one had her hand held out for me to take. I took the offer, and she helped me up. Her eyes opened, and my mouthed dropped. Hey eyes were big and gold! Her beautiful orbs looked at me in confusion. I looked down in embarrassment._

_"Don't worry, your not the first boy that was surprised at Amus eyes." The blonde one said, so her name is Amu?_

_"Utau! Don't embarrass him!" Amu scolded at the blonde one who appears to be Utau._

_"I-I'm Souku. I heard you sing, and I thought it was really pretty." I said. She smiled and I blushed._

_"Thank you! One day, I hope to be famous!" she said excitedly, and Utau smiled. _

_"Utau-chan! It's time to go now!" I heard a grown-up lady say._

_"Hai!" she yelled back._

_"Ok Amu, I'll see you tomorrow for more practice! We are gonna win that talent show!" she said excitedly._

_"Right! We're gonna blow the judges away!" Amu agreed. They hugged and Utau ran out the door. I stood there unconsciously staring at the pink haired golden-eyed mystery girl. She looked back and broke my thoughts._

_"Do you want to play?" she asked smiling. I shook my head._

_"Then what do you want to do ?" her little voice asked._

_"I wanna hear you sing again." I said. She smiled at me, and nodded her head excitedly._

**_2 hours later!_**

_After hearing Amu sing for a good two hours, my mom called my to go home....two hours isn't long enough. Amu pouted too. I guess she was having just as much fun as I did. I walked up to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed._

_"Now that I'm leaving, I want to you to promise me something." I said with a grin on my face. _

_"What is it?" she asked confused._

_"When we're all growed up, you have to marry me, and I'll make you famous." I explained, and she smiled._

_"Deal!" she said and that was the last time I saw her._

_**End of flashback!**_

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I remember. But come on, we were five. I looked at him and he had a pained look on his face.

"Souku, why are you doing this?" I asked desperately.

"Because he doesn't deserve you." he said coldly. I shivered.

"I traveled the world to find the most beautiful voice and it all came back to you. Once I heard your voice for the first time, just for a five year old, you had the most beautiful one I could hear. After I heard you then, and then hearing you _now_ and how your voice progressed, I couldn't let you go. You see? _He_ didn't travel the world for you like _I_ did."

"But you didn't travel the world for me, you traveled the world for _you_." I said he gave shocked expression.

"You said that you traveled the world to find the most beautiful voice, but that has nothing to me. I don't try to be the best, and I'm not sure if I am or not. But you have to understand that I don't love you. I'm in love with Ikuto." I explained. He looked down with his bangs covering his face.

"But Amu, I need you. I can't lose you to some blue cat." He said and I unwillingly giggled.

"But you don't need me. You can find someone that's even better then me." I said smiling. He gave me a shocked expression, but he softened up.

"Ok, I'll try. But on one condition." he said.

"What?"

"You have to sing that song for me. The one you sang fourteen years ago." He said with half-hearted smile. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the car. I pulled him back to the dressing room, and I saw everyone.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he held me tight. I smiled, and kissed him on the lips. We parted and saw that everyone was sending death glares at Souku. I put my hands up.

"It's ok. I talked to him. Utau can I ask you a favor?" I asked she looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Remember that song that we did fourteen years ago?" I asked and she got the idea.

"Yeah let's do it!" she said excitedly and I smiled. I walked on the empty stage while everyone was sitting in the empty seats. Utau got out her violin, and started the melody._**  
**_**(Yume no Tsubomi by chibi Utau dont own and play song for better effect please!)**

_yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

_kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_"daisuki da yo" sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

_ENGLISH LYRICS!_

_The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky  
filling our hearts with a tender fragrance._

_I can hear the rhythm of love,  
it has transcended the seasons and came to see me._

_If I whisper "I love you",  
will the whole world hear it?  
I lowered my head in embarrassment,  
but you took my hand and ran!_

As the song finished I heard the echo of applause_. _I smiled at my friends and Souku.

"Minna! I need you on the bus pronto! We're going to Tokyo!" Yukari- san yelled. I waved at Souku, and ran towards the bus along with everyone following me. I got on the bus, and Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. We're going to Tokyo, where it all began...but why do I feel like something...odd is going to happened?

**Yuki- done!**

**Amu- yay! we made peace with Souku!**

**Ikuto- *grumbles***

**Yuki- why are you so pissy?**

**Ikuto- I wanted Souku to die T^T**

**Yuki- oh come on! You're lucky that I got rid of him! Your such a spoiled brat!**

**Ikuto- I am not! What's wrong with wishing death on someone?!**

**Amu and Yuki- EVERYTHING!**

**Ikuto- *sigh* please R&R  
**


	19. Weakness

**Yuki- Yay the 19th chapter!**

**Amu- ok? It's a little early for it, don't you think?**

**Yuki- Nope! Plus someone requested this chapter...but wanted this to be a _certain _chapter if you know what I mean.**

**Amu- uh ok....?**

**Ikuto- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~CHAPTER 19::~**

**~Amus P.O.V~**

We finally arrived at Tokyo for our concert. I was getting ready with Rima and Utau when Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto barged in.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS REA-" They stopped dead in their tracks once they saw us...in our underwear. They all blushed even Ikuto.

"GET OUT!!!!" We all yelled as we threw everything we could at them. Guys are so inconsiderate!

We finished getting ready and Rima was wearing a black and white horizantal striped tank top with a yellow half jacket over it, plaid shorts, knee high black socks, and boots. (pic on profile) Utau was wearing a red and black plaid jacket, a white t-shirt with a black spade on it, black shorts, black and gray thigh high socks, and black boots. (pic on profile) I was wearing a black shirt with the british flag on it, blue shorts, black knee high socks, and black boots. (pic on profile)

"I can't believe it's already almost christmas!" Utau exclaimed. Me and Rima nodded.

"But I can't believe they're making us wear this, in that weather!" Rima complained. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We have to bear with it. Be happy! This is our last performance until our break!" I exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Utau said. Rima nodded.

"But.." she said. Me and Utau looked at her.

"Remember when you first transferred to our school, and all the guys were all over you?" Rima explained. I nodded.

"Well since we're back in Tokyo, and they're gonna be at the concert, shouldn't we be prepared?" she asked.

"Well I'm sure Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto can handle it, I mean they're strong enough right?" Utau asked. Me and Rima gave a worried glance at each other.

"I wish we could afford body gaurds, but we spent all our money on the lights and camera for our performance!" Rima said. I think they're over blowing it quite a bit.

"Oh come on guys what's the worst that can happen?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Amu, when you first walked into our classroom, all they guys were all over you! And when you left, they all cried! How do you think they're gonna react when they see you?!" Rima exclaimed, and I shivered. _Maybe she's right._

"Alright girls! Get ready on stage!" Yukari-san yelled and we walked behind the curtain, on stage. Why am I suddenly so nervous?!

"Are you guys ready for ARU?!" the annoucer said excitedly. (ARU= Amu, Rima, Utau) The crowd cheered.

"Here they are singing Bravo Bravo!"  
**(Bravo Bravo by buono! dont own and play song for better effect)**

We got in postition for the dance. (the one buono does in the video) The music started.

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
P-A-T-I  
P-A-T-I  
P-A-T-I__kimi ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai  
kimi ni hakushu wo okutchae  
boku ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai  
boku ni hakushu wo okutchae_

_Rima:  
hajimete kiita kimi no okina yume  
koko ja nai dokoka ni tobidasu tte koto nandane_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
sou kono chikyu no honno ichibu shika  
mada shiranai tte hanasu kimi ga iru  
nee sono manazashi shinken na kimochi  
omowazu HEART dokidoki ugokidashita yo  
BRAVO_

_boku ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai  
boku ni hakushu wo okutchae  
kimi ni hakushu wo okuro okuritai  
kimi ni hakushu wo okutchae_

_Utau:  
nantonaku sugite itchau mainichi de  
saki no koto nante ima made nanimo ki ni shite nai_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
sou katachi no nai yume nara aru kedo  
nani wo do suruka wa korekarasa  
nee tabidatsu kimi doko ni ittemo so onnaji sora no shita ni iru oen suru yo  
BRAVO_

_P-A-T-I  
P-A-T-I  
P-A-T-I  
P-A-T-I_

_Amu:  
sou ichinengo ni kimi wa doko ni ite  
donna kao ni natterudarou nee_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
sou kimi ga kureta kangaeru HINT  
chanto uketometai to omou yo  
sou kawaru koto wo osorezu ni hashiru kyo kara kono shunkan'kara okiku JUMPU  
BRAVO_

_P-A-T-I  
P-A-T-I_

When the song ended, the crowd cheered. I took a glance, and I saw a guy in the crowd that somehow, stood out from the others. I don't know how, but he did. Utau was pushing me backstage, so we could change for the next song.

"Amu, are you ok?" she asked. I just nodded. I suddenly felt light headed.

"Come on! We need to change!" Rima said getting undressed, and I did the same.

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

I was sitting in the back of the crowd with Kukai and Nagihiko, watching the performance like we always do.

"They get better and better each time." Nagihiko stated and me and Kukai nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for them. I'm also glad that we're with them!" Kukai said excitedly.

"Of course! I'm glad that Rima-chan has her boyfriend with her." Nagihiko said pointing to himself.

"and that Amu-chan has her best friend too." he pointed to himself again. _uh oh_ I looked over at Kukai and he had a dark aura.

"For the last god damn time, you're not Amus best friend!" he yelled.

"Come on guys...not now." I said pulling Kukai back in his seat. He had his cheeks puffed, and so did Nagihiko.

"Here's ARU! Singing Kiss kiss kiss!" the annoucer said and the crowd went nuts.  
**(kiss kiss kiss by buono! dont own and play song for better effect!)**

The music started and they ran out. They were all wearing some sort of school uniform...I saw Amu, and she looked hot.(pic on profile) Then they started hopping in place, waving their index finger. (like in the real dance)

_Rima:  
kotae nante dokoka ni  
arutte omotte cha dame sa  
__  
Amu:  
kotae nante JIBUN no  
naka dake ni arunda  
____  
Amu Utau and Rima:  
_KAKKOii jan

_____Utau:  
ari no mama sunao na kimochi zenbu_y

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
appa ai jan  
__  
Rima:  
i__ma no mama afureta kimochi zenbu__  
__  
__Amu:  
sei ippai you ni mukatte  
butsukete miyou yo_

_Utau:  
maemuite kao agete  
naiteru  
hima ha nai yo_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
jounetsu no KISU! kono"seishun" ni KISU  
ima GANBAtteru_

_Rima:  
kimi ga daisuki  
______  
Amu Utau and Rima:  
_SAIKOO no KISU! sono "zenryoku" ni KISU!  
mune ippai _no omoi_

_Amu:  
tsutaeteinda yo  
__  
Utau:  
a i shi te ru_

Utau pointed at Kukai, and he blushed. Me and Nagihiko chuckled.

_Rima:  
ryuu nante doko ni mo mitsukaranaku tatte ii sa  
__  
Amu:  
kiduita toki ha mou hashiri dashiterunda_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
datte ima jan_

_____Utau:  
tsuki nukete HADASHI mama de zutto  
______  
Amu Utau and Rima:  
_sonde ai jan  
_  
Rima:  
tsuranuite akiramenaide zutto_

_Amu:  
kanashii hi ha (onegai) ippai tabereba ii_

_Utau:  
tama ni HEKOndara hiru made netereba ii_

_____Amu Utau and Rima:  
kandou no KISU! kono "shunkan" ni KISU!  
ima GANBAtteru_

_____Amu:  
kimi ni agetai_

_______Amu Utau and Rima:  
_DONMAI no KISU! sono "YANCHA" ni KISU!  
mune ippai omoi

_Utau:  
kanjitainda yo  
__  
Rima:  
da ki shi me te_

Rima pointed to Nagihiko, and he blushed. Me and Kukai chuckled.

_Amu:  
kanashii hi ha (onegai) ippai tabereba ii_

_Utau:  
mata ni HEKOndara hiru made netereba ii_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
jounetsu no KISU! kono "seishun" ni KISU!  
ima GANBAtteru_

_Utau:_  
_kimi ga daisuki_

_Amu Utau and Rima:  
SAIKOO no KISU! sono "zenryoku" ni KISU!  
mune ippai no omoi_

_Rima:  
tsutaetainda yo  
__  
Amu:  
a i shi te ru_

This time, Amu pointed at me, then blew me a kiss. I felt a tint of pink on my face, and I heard Nagihiko and Kukai chuckle. I glared at them, but they didn't see me.

(aishiteru= I love you dakisimete= hold me)

The song ended, and they ran off stage.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Amu was starting to feel really light headed. It was like, when she looked at that guy that stood out, started to feel weak. But she still had her final performance, so she had to stay strong.

"Hinamori Amu, are you ready?" Sanjou-san asked. She nodded and walked on stage.

"Here's Hinamori Amu singing Planetarium!" the annoucer said. The crowd cheered.

"Wooh! Hinamori-sama!"

"Remember me?! It's me Suich!!!!"

Amu sighed, but quickly smiled. They cheered even louder.

**(Planetarium by ai otsuka! dont own and play song for better effect!)**

_Yuuduki yokao dasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irun darou  
Natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
Ano seiza nanda ka oboeteru?  
Ae nakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda  
Ano kaori totomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku  
__  
Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
Makkura de nanimo mie nai kowakutemo daijoubu  
Kazoe kire nai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni arun da yo  
Naka nai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara_

_Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru  
Ooki na jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou  
Chittomo kawara nai hazu na no ni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku  
Donna ni omottatte kimi wa mou inai_

_Ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakute mo chiisakutemo  
Iichiban ni kimi ga suki dayo tsuyoku irareru  
Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mita keredo  
Naka nai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni_

_Ae nakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitain da  
Ano kaori totomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
Nakitai yo sore wa sore wa kirei na sora datta  
Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
Nakitai yo todoka nai omoi wo kono sora ni..._

_ENGLISH LYRICS_

_The moonlight evening shows it's face, and the voices of the children disappear  
Somewhere far far off in the sky, you're probably out there  
We snuck away into the end of the summer, and we found this park  
Do remember what that constellation was?_

_Even if we can't be together, I want to follow my memories, and see the same happiness as you do  
The fireworks burst in a flush, together with that scent_

_I want to go to where you are, I want to run off right now  
You can't see anything in the pitch darkness, it's alright to be scared  
The starry sky with countless amounts of stars is always going to be right here, even now  
I won't cry, because a long time ago, I saw a beautiful sky with you_

_The sound of shoes echoing out on that road is still left in my ears  
Staring at my large shadow, I wonder if you still think about me_

_Even though they shouldn't have changed at all, sad feelings swell in me  
No matter what I feel, you're not here anymore_

_I want to go to your side, even if just for a little while  
I love you most of all, it's stayed a strong feeling  
I tried silently wishing on a shooting star  
But I won't cry, the wish will go through, into the beautiful sky_

_Even if we can't be together, I want to follow my memories, and see the same happiness as you do  
The fireworks burst in a flush, together with that scent_

_I want to go to where you are, clenching my small hands  
I want to cry, it was such a beautiful sky  
I tried silently wishing on a shooting star  
But I won't cry, the wish will go through, into the beautiful sky..._

The song ended, and the guy that stood out, was staring at Amu again. Like he was doing something to her. She started to feel light headed again, and almost fainted, but she stood her ground and walked off stage to her friends. Ikuto noticed this, and ran towards back stage to see what wrong.

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I greeted Rima and Utau and they were smiling and telling me that I did a good job. But then everything got blurry and their voices turned to muffles.

"Amu? Amu!" I heard a voice that sounded like Ikutos. I wanted to respond, but everything went black.

**Yuki- end!**

**Amu- wow a cliffhanger!**

**Ikuto- I'm not surprised -_-**

**Yuki- haha but I promise that next chapter won't be a cliffy**

**Amu- and make sure you check out Yukis newest story!**

**Yuki- Yeah! It's call 'Her Complications'**

**Ikuto- R&R**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	20. What just happened?

**Yuki- here it is! chapter 20!**

**Amu- then that means only one thing...**

**Yuki and Amu- The story is almost over!**

**Iktuo- why?!**

**Yuki- because I don't want to pass 30..but you'll never know**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 20::~**

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I woke up with something warm on my hand... Ikuto. I opened one eye to find myself in a white room. I was probaly in the hospital. I slowly sat up, and Ikuto caught this.

"Amu! Are you ok?" he asked clearly worried. I felt better, so I smiled warmly.

"Amu! What happened?!" I heard Rima and Utau exclaim in unison.

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt weak." I said sheeplishy. I looked around the room to find that two people were missing.

"Where's Nagihiko and Kukai?" I asked curiously. Rima and Utau sweat dropped.

"Well uh, what happened was...uh..." Utau started.

"Nagihiko and Kukai was so depressed about you fainting, that they started to drink." Rima explained bluntly.

"You mean..alcohol?" I asked, and they all nodded.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"In the bathroom." Rima said pointing to the door that said 'lavatory'. I got up, and walked over to the door, thinking twice about opening it. But my did what my heart was telling me when my mind was saying. 'don't open that damn door!' I just turned the knob, swung the door open and my mouth dropped. Nagihiko was sitting on the floor, with his arm on the toilet for support, and Kukai was laying in the bathtub.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, and Rima, Utau and Ikuto came to my side.

"Dude." Ikuto said chuckling.

Kukai and Nagihiko lazily looked to my direction, and their eyes widened.

"Amu! You're alive!" Nagihiko yelled before he dashed towards me. But before he could, Kukai, who was still in the bathtub pulled him back.

"That's not Amu....it's a ghost!!!!" he said trying to sound spooky. Everyone sweat dropped, except the two drunken idiots before me. Kukai was singing twinkle twinkle little star while Nagihiko was talking to himself.

"Twinkle Twinkle little (hic) star~~!!!" Kukai whaled.

"All right, brain, I don't like you and you don't like me - so let's just do this and I'll get back to killing you with liquor." Nagihiko said trying to count the dots on the ceiling.

"Come on guys, your acting like idiots!" Utau said with her arms on her hips. Kukai was looking around the bathtub, starting to freak out.

"Is this the sink? oh my god!! Am I shrinking?!?!" Kukai said waving his hands infront of his face.

"Kukai, you're not shrinking, your just drunk." Utau said, and Kukai lazily looked at her with a droopy expression. Then he held up the liquor bottle.

"You want some?" he asked, and Utau gave a wide-eyed expression.

"No! Drinking is stupid! Especially when we're in the hospital!" Utau exclaimed. Kukai shrugged his shoulders.

"When we drink, we get drunk. When we get drunk, we fall asleep. When we fall asleep, we commit no sin. When we commit no sin, we go to heaven. Sooooo, let's all get drunk and go to heaven!" Nagihiko yelled holding up his bottle. I just walked out the bathroom, no hope for them. Ikuto, Rima, and Utau followed, as I sat on the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Rima asked. I smiled.

"I feel better, but I don't know what happened." I said. All I recall is some guy staring at me, and then I started to feel weak. That's it! That guy has some kind of hypnosis power! Yeah! And he was trying to kill me with his mind! I was trap in my thoughts when I heard a man say:

"Miss Hinamori, are you feeling ok?" I figured it was the doctor.

"Yeah I'm fi-" I stopped when I got a good look at him. It was the same guy tried to kill me! I didn't want to make a scene, so I eased in the question.

"Weren't you the one that was at my concert, staring at me?" I asked. A pretty straight forward question, for easing. He nodded.

"Your manager told me to observe you." he said holding the clip board.

"Then why were standing out so much?" I said and he smiled.

"Probably because I was the only one in a lab coat." he said chuckling. Well he's got a point there.

"I have my analysis." the doctor said. Ikuto grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" he asked. The doctor looked at me.

"You have Electromagnetic Hypersensitivity. What I learned was that your body is extremely sensitive to all electricity your around all the time." he explained.

"It weakens you. That's why I think you shouldn't perform....until we find a cure, or you'll suffer." he said gravely. My ears were in shock. I didn't even know something like that existed.

"So Amu can't perform?...at all?" Utau asked, and Rima looked down sadly.

"woooooh~!" I heard Kukai and Nagihiko say in unison. Rima kicked the door, and they silenced.

"I'm afraid so. You can leave now, Hinamori-san. We gave Hoshina-san your medication." the doctor said, and walked slowly out the door. Ikuto suddenly stood up, and picked my up bridal style.

"You know, I can walk on my own." I said sadly. Ikuto gave me a sad glance and walked towards the door.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Utau and Rima stayed behind, to try to get their boyfriends out of the bathroom.

"Come on idiots, we're going." Utau said opening the door. Kukai and Nagihiko winced at the light.

"Where are we (hic) going?" Kukai asked in dazed. Utau rolled her eyes, and pulled Kukais arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go baka." she mumbled and stumbled out the door. Rima did the same with Nagihiko, who was half asleep.

**3 days later!**

Amu was devasted that she wasn't able to sing anymore. Right when she found the courage to. When she got home from the hospital, Ikuto put her in her bed, and she stayed there ever since.

"Amu~!" Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima and Utau called. They've been staying at her house since they all got to Amus house. Ikuto was in the room with Amu, trying to get her out.

"Come on Amu, your friends are downstairs waiting." Ikuto said putting his arm around her shoulder. Amu layed her head down on it.

"I'm just...shocked." she said. Ikuto was upset too. He wanted to hear Amu sing again, and so did the others. When the news got out to the country, everyone was devastated. Her cd sales went up, and every other singers cd sales went down. Yes, Amu was _that_ popular. Singing was her life, beside Ikuto, the love of her life. What was gonna happen now?

"Amu, I need you to come with me." Ikuto said to the love of his life. Amu was too much into a daze to care, so Ikuto grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs.

"Girls, take care of her." he said giving Amu to Utau and Rima.

"Roger!" they said in unison, and ran towards Utaus car.

"You ready?" Kukai asked Ikuto. he just nodded, and headed towards Nagihikos car.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu asked blankly. Utau smirked as she pulled up to there destination.

"We're here." Rima said pulling Amu out of the car.

"Where?" Amu asked in the same tone as before. They were at beach that had no one there.

"Come on." Utau said pulling Amu to the dressing room.

**15 minutes later!**

"Are you ready Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked his friend. Ikuto nodded.

* * *

"You look georgous!" Utau exclaimed at the still dazed Amu. She kapt her blank expression. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Maybe when she sees whats going on, she'll come back to earth." Rima said, and pulled Amu outside.

Once they reached the deserted beach, Amus daze went away. She stared wide eyed at what she was seeing.

"What is this?"

**Yuki- done with chapter! Sorry, but my mom needs to get on, so I had to end it here.**

**Amu- that's understandable, right Ikuto?**

**Ikuto- *grumbles* whatever...**

**Yuki- CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	21. Oh Em Geh! Authors Note!

**Unfortunatley this isn't an chapter.**

**I noticed the reviews, and most people were confused about Amus condition.  
So I'm gonna explain!  
Amu is suffering from Electromagnetic Hypersensitivity.  
It's a rare condition in which a persons body is sensitive to electro waves.  
When this person is around these waves too much, it can cause a critical situation.  
Like comas, head colds, or something minor like a head ache.  
Amus condition in this case, is the second worst kind.  
In real life, there is no cure.  
But in this story, I'm gonna make a cure! But you guys won't figure out until I post it in  
an actual chapter, so look forward to it!**

**So reveiw if that helped you or not!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	22. Darkness

**Yuki- Here's that chapter I promised!**

**Amu- why'd you wait this long?**

**Ikuto- Yeah, you took a lone time T^T**

**Yuki- because I was busy with something**

**Amu- what?**

**Yuki- I had help my brothers with their elementary play and it took _forever!_  
**

**Ikuto- selfish…**

**Yuki- *glares* what'd you say?**

**Ikuto- N-Nofin' O_O**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**Yuki- Some might think this is a depressing chapter, but daijoubu! it will have a happy ending! :D  
**

**~::CHAPTER 21::~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

_A never ending bliss. A never ending pain_. _Why? Why did you take that never ending happiness away from me?_ _The misery grows deep. How can this be and nothing great. The hatred of the soul is wider than believed. No coming out nor coming close. Hurt the and you shall die. Die within the heart and mind. Hate the and thou shall be hated. Kill the confidence and thy'll kill thou heart. Destruction is bliss. The destruction is greater than hate. Spite the and you shall depart from life_

Amu was in that world. The world we all know and love (yeah right): depression. She heard faint voices which belonged to Utau and Rima, but she wasn't quite sure those voices belonged to them.

"Amu." Rima called out.

Blank.

"Amu!" Utau called.

Blank.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled. Her eyes were dull and expressionless. She didn't care where she was going. All she saw was blackness. She knew she was moving, but she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to.

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

I saw Utau and the shorty pull Amu towards me. She looked beautiful in that dress, flawless even. Everything was perfect except for one thing: Her eyes were blank and expressionless. I hate to see that. I don't want her to feel pain anymore. Which is exactly why I set this up.

"Here you go Ikuto." Utau said letting Amu go. Amu looked at Utau and Rima blankly and with no expression. It hurt my heart.

"Thanks guys." I said as I took Amus hand. I looked into her eyes, and saw sadness and pain. I hated it.

"Amu." I said quietly.

Blank.

"Amu...please." I said pleading.

Blank.

I grabbed her shoulders.

"Amu! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed. Her eyes were still blank...no sparkle at all, and it was killing me. The next thing I thought was to embrace her. Which is what I did.

"Amu, come on. You have to snap out of this..." I pled. Still nothing. Nagihiko came up to me and started to whisper something in my ear.

**~Amus P.O.V~**

_Somewhere in the night a child cries, a woman weeps and someone dies. Somewhere in the night, humanity hides. Somewhere in the night , a soul screams, as people fade and die, lost in dreams. Somewhere in the night, reality lives. Somewhere in the night loneliness dwells, as people die, no sounding bells. Somewhere in the night, she dies alone. Somewhere in the night ...  
Where is the light?_

_I was lost... all I see is darkness. Where am I? And Why can't I feel or see anything_?_ Where is everyone? Most importantly...where's Ikuto? _

_"Ikuto!" I called. No response._

_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it._

_Now I'm started to hear voices! Where **am **I?!  
_

_"Someone help!" I yelled. No response. I'm starting to get scared. What if I never get out of here?_

_"Nagihiko! Rima! Kukai! Utau!...Ikuto! Someone!" I yelped. At this point I would start crying...but I didn't feel any tears._

_I started to yell, but something stopped me. Something...soft and warm on my lips. Then....._

I started to see light. But not just light, but sapphire eyes....Ikuto. He was kissing me. I started to kiss back, not wanting to let go of those perfect lips of his. We parted, and he looked at me, then he held me...tight.

"Ikuto...I can't...breathe." I choked out. He let go and looked at me in the eyes again.

"Amu, your back." he whispered before embracing me again.

"But where did I go?" I asked. He gave me a shocked expression, then softened.

"What do you remember happen?" he asked.

"It was...dark. I couldn't see _anything._ At all. I called out, but no one answered." I explained. Then I recalled hearing voices, but I decided to keep that to myself because I don't him thinking I'm going crazy.

"I'm just glad that your back to normal." he said with a smile...not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Amu!"

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu!"

I heard all my friends at once. I turned around and smiled, and they all ran to me even faster. Rima was hugging my waist, Utau was hugging one side of my neck, Nagihiko was hugging the other side. Kukai was behind me ruffling my hair.

"Guys....can't breathe." I struggled to say. They lightened their grip, but kept hugging me. I sighed.

"We thought you were gone forever for a minute." Nagihiko said letting go.

"You're our best friend Amu. We were worried." Rima said standing next to Nagihiko, who was putting his arm around her.

"Yeah Amu! It was like your soul went on vacation!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau let go of me and smiled.

"In other words we're glad your back to your normal self." Utau said flashing a quick glare at Kukai before going under his arm. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Look Amu." he pointed to the sunset. Then I noticed we were on a beach. My eyes widened.

"Last time I checked, I was in my room." I said with a gasp. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"That's what happens when you leave planet earth." Kukai said, earning a slap on the arm by Nagihiko. He winced, and we all laughed.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"So my pain is your laughter huh?" Kukai said rubbing his arm.

"Pretty much." His five companions said simultaneously. He twitched.

"Come on, let's go eat." he said pulling Utau towards the beach restaurant. Everyone followed.

While they were walking, they thought the same thing:

_Only love will make your cold heart melt_

* * *

Once they arrived, Utau and Kukai went straight to the bar, to enter the Ramen Bowl Challenge. The owner spotted Rima correcting a couple of girls that were doing Bala-Balance wrong, so he pulled her on the stage to do comedic jokes, while Nagihiko watched her closely. Amu and Ikuto went to sit next to the window away from all the...electricity. Ikuto was thinking about when the wedding should be, then he thought.

_Why not do it...tonight?_

**Yuki- next chapter might be the... wedding!**

**Amu- why being so dramatic?**

**Ikuto- Yeah, why?**

**Yuki- BECAUSE ITS A GOD DAMN WEDDING!!!**

**Amu- I guess I'm just tired *yawn***

**Ikuto- Yeah...that's it.**

**Yuki- please read and review! **

**and also, as you guys know that I started a new story. I'm starting to feel self-conscious about it. And I was wondering of you guys could check it out, and see if I should continue on it. It's called 'Her Complications'!**

**Thank you sooo much!  
**


	23. The Plan

**Yuki- Sorry i haven't updated for awhile...Ive had troubles for school. I had 2 Spanish reports, 7 homework assignments for AP geography (damn you Mr. Chalmers) and 5 essays for English T^T i managed to finish it all, and that's why i haven't updated. GOMENASAI!**

**Ikuto- who wants to hear this? **

**Yuki- shut up you stupid cat! I had stuff to do like i said before!**

**Ikuto- well you should of found time to update any way!**

**Yuki and Ikuto- hmph!**

**Amu- you guys are sooo immature...**

**Yuki and Ikuto- hmph!**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 22::~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Amu asked with a confused expression.

"Oh nothing..." Ikuto lied with a smirk on his face. Amu bought it.

"Okay then." she said then took a sip of her drink.

"Amu! Ikuto! I won!" Utau yelled as she ran over to their table. Kukai was cursing under his breathe.

"Won what?" the couple said in unison. Utau had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"The Ramen eating contest!"she said as she jumped up and down. Kukai groaned.

"You just won by one bite!" Kukai pouted.

"I still won though." Utau said with her thumbs up. Kukai huffed his cheeks. Nagihiko and Rima walked up to the table hand in hand.

"Rima was hit, she made the whole place laugh." Nagihiko said with a smile. Rima had a smug aura around her.

"Of course, comedy is no laughing matter." she said flipping her hair. Everyone laughed.

"Kukai, Nagihiko, I need you guys for a sec." Ikuto said waving towards the door. They nodded and followed him.

"What's up with him?" Utau said. Rima nodded.

I don't know, he's been acting weird all night..." Amu responded.

---

"Are you sure man?" Kukai said with a wide eyed expression.

"Yeah, this is a life time commitment." Nagihiko agreed. Ikuto made a small smile.

"I'm sure, I love her, and I want to do this...for us." he said reassuringly. Nagihiko and Kukai nodded. It was hard to believe that _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto was getting married. He went from school player, to befriending Amu, to falling in love with her. Let's not forget that once on a blue moon Kukai and Nagihiko fell for her too. But that's in the past.

"I have an idea." Nagihiko said. Ikuto and Kukai both looked at him.

"What if we all get married tonight?" he asked.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Ikuto asked his best friends. Kukai and Nagihiko looked at each other, gave each other warm smiles, then looked at Ikuto.

"We're sure." they said. Ikuto smiled.

"Then let's get started."

---

"That's true..." Utau said with her hand on her chin. Rima gave her a confused expression.

"I still don't get it." she said. Amu sighed.

"If you put bleach on colored clothes, then they'll get splotches." she said explaining with her hands. Rima still wasn't getting it. Yes. _This _was what they were talking about whole the guys were gone. Clothes. Amu sighed.

"Never mind Rima." she said. Rima shrugged it off, not knowing what the big deal was by putting bleach on colored clothes, since she always had her clothes done for her.

"They guys have been gone for a while." Utau said looking out the door. Amu was starting to get worried too.

"We should go outside to check it out." she said getting up. Rima followed, still deep in thought about bleach. Once they walked outside, they were no where to be found. They even split up to search, but still no Ikuto, Kukai, and/or Nagihiko. The girls all went back to the restaurant to meet up again.

"Did you find them?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, they just turned invisible and they're right behind me." Utau said sarcastically. Rima glared, Amu sighed.

"Arguing isn't going to help find them." Amu explained, and Utau and Rima nodded.

"Let's split up one more time, but look in different places. If we can't find them within ten minutes, we can come back here." Utau said.

"I can not _believe _they turned off their cell phones." Rima said glaring at her phone. Utau nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's just go find them so we can go home." Amu said going her way, and Rima and Utau did the same.

---

**~Utaus P.O.V~**

I was walking down the board walk, when I saw a piece of paper on a tree.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I ripped it off the tree.

_Dear Utau,  
__follow the arrows marked on the tree,__  
and you'll find what your looking for.  
-Anonymous_

Okay...? I'm supposed to find arrows on trees and I'll find Kukai? Who is this person, and why does he...or she know that I'm looking for something..or someone? Is this some kind of joke? What if it's some pervert and I walk into his trap? But this beach has security everywhere... What if I get lost and I wouldn't know how to get back? Wait there's maps posted on bill boards all over the beach. But something is telling me to follow this.... Whatever, I'll play along.

Once I started to walk towards the arrows on the trees, I started to wonder more and more where I was. I was walking for so long, that I wandered to the middle of the beach...alone. Uh oh, I'm lost. Great, I knew this would happen! How the hell am I supposed to get back?! What if I never see my friends or Kukai again? What if I get forgotten and no one ever finds me? This is not good.

"What the hell? Where _am _I?" I said out loud. I started to walk more and more until I saw...a tent? It was red with yellow stripes, and was the size of a very small changing room. I was curious, so I stumbled over mountains of sand to see what it was doing here in the middle of no where. Once I got close enough, I saw another piece of paper attached to it.

_Dear Utau,  
__go inside, and change.__  
When you get out, you'll know what to do.  
-Anonymous._

"_Another _note?" I ripped it off the tent, and crumpled it on my hand, and stomped inside. Once I walked in, it was HUGE! It looked so small on the outside, and looked like Rimas closet in the inside. And trust me, Rimas closet is BIG. I was _exploring _the inside, and I saw something hanging up on a hanger. It was a dress. A _white _dress. A dress for...for you know, that ceremony thingy when a man and a woman....oh. my. god. Is this what I think it is?! I grabbed the dress and took a good look at it. It was green, with sequins on the torso. The sleeves were thin and were the kind that went down to the middle of the arms. And the best part was, that it was the color of Kukais eyes. (pic on profile) It was my dream dress. I excitedly slipped on the dress, and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked at my hair, and it was too...normal. So i decided to do something with it. I took the pigtails out, letting my hair fall to the ground. Then I grabbed a handful of hair from the top, and tied it so I made it half way up. After that I curled it.(pic on profile) Once I was done, I looked over and saw shoes. They were....beautiful. They were green and silk. They were just my size too. (pic on profile) I slipped them on, and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I started to turn so I could my back in the mirror. Now _this _is what I want to look like for my wedding. I was admiring myself in the mirror, when I heard something outside. I went to the tent curtains, but saw yet _another _note on the flap:

_Dear Utau,  
wait here.  
when you here a horn, that's when you  
can come outside.  
-Anonymous._

I pouted. I wanted to go so I could show Amu and Rima.... But I guess I can wait.

---

**~Rimas P.O.V~ **

I was walking along the street, like Utau suggested, trying to find Nagihiko, Kukai, and/or Ikuto. I was starting to get worried. But then a man stopped me.

"Are you Mashiro Rima?" he asked. He had an okay style, for a man... and he didn't have any gray hairs, and he looked in his high thirties.

"Yeah...?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled at me.

"You are need in here." he said motioning me to go inside a little store on the corner. I shrugged and followed. Once we reached it, he motioned me to go on the back. I did, and saw a...dress. It was beautiful.... It was yellow, and had sparkles all over. It was starpless, and floor length. (pic on profile) It looked like a.....like a...._wedding _dress. But then again I could be wrong. The dress was to beautiful _not _to be worn. So I slipped it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, and noticed that the dress were the color of Nagihikos eyes. I made a small smile. But that smile went away as I looked at my hair. It was _way _to casual. So I decided to do something with it. I got my purse and got a _lot _hair pins out. I saw a curling iron on the side and turned it on. Once it heated, I curled all my hair, and put it up. I used the pins to make it stay in place. (pic on profile) I thought it looked decent. I was about to stand, when I saw a pair of yellow shoes. They were regular yellow heels, but they would look perfect with the dress (pic on profile) I slipped them on and was about to walk out of the back room, but that man stopped me.

"Sorry, but you need to say here until you here the horn." he said.

"Horn? What horn?" I asked frustrated. The man smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." he said sitting me down. I pouted but did what I was told. Man, I wanted to show Utau and Amu.

---

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I was running along the beach, going through couples, and birds that were in my way.

"Sorry excuse me. Oh! Sorry!" I said as I pushed people out of the way. I felt glares but I didn't care. I was starting to get worried.

"Amu!" I heard a familiar voice. I stopped and turned around.

"S-Souku? What are you doing here?" I asked clearly confused. He smiled, walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"No time for that, come with me." he said pulling me.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked. He looked back at me and smirked.

"You'll see." he said pulling me towards a building. A very small building. Like a little shop....an antique shop?

"Here we are!" Souku exclaimed as he pulled me to the back and into a room.

"Now change!" he commanded excitedly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright fine." I said as I looked at the piece of cloth on the hanger. It was a....dress. But this dress was special, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was blue with silver sequins and was floor length. It also was strapless and to me, flawless. (pic on profile) I smiled as I slipped it on. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed that it was the color of Ikutos eyes. My smile grew. But that smile slowly faded once I saw my hair. It was all messy from running on the beach! I blushed in embarrassment. I grabbed a handful of hair, and started to brush it. Then I grabbed a curling iron that was next to me, and started to curl my hair. Then I grabbed a pearl clip, and put it in the back of my hair so it looked half way up. (pic on profile) I looked in the mirror in satisfaction.

"There that looks pretty good." I said quietly.

"You look nice." I turned to see Souku.

"Thanks I smiled."

"You know I haven't heard any new songs from you. In fact I haven't heard you sing since your performance in Tokyo a few months ago. What happened? Writers Block?" he retorted, and I shivered.

"Something...happened." I said with my bangs covering my face. He gave me a worried expression.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I uh fainted after my last performance. Then I got taken to the hospital. That's when I got diagnosed." I said quietly. His expression grew more worried.

"Diagnosed with what?" he asked. I shivered at my horrible memory.

"Diagnosed with Electromagnetic H-Hypersensitivity Disorder." I said.

"Or EHD." I finished. He gave me a wide eyed expression.

"That's so tough. So you can't perform anymore?" he asked, and I nodded. He patted my shoulder.

"Well to me, you'll always have to most beautiful voice." he said with a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks Souku." I said and he nodded.

"Now wait here until you here the horn." he said leaving the room.

"Horn?" I asked confused. He just turned around and handed me a pair of shoes.

"And you'll need these." he said then turned back around and out the door. I sat there confused. Then I looked at the shoes. They were blue with diamonds. They had silver buckles and completely beautiful. (pic on profile) I happily put them on, and admired them on my feet. But them I remembered,

"He said to listen out for a horn..."

---

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The guys knew exactly what was going on. And everything is going accordingly to plan. Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko were getting ready, and Souku walked inside their dressing room.

"Everything's set." he said with a smile. They guys smiled back. Then they all thought,

_Now I know that the rest of my life will be perfect._

**Yuki- end of chapter!**

**Ikuto- next chapter is the wedding right?**

**Yuki- yep! and something else...**

**Amu- like...?**

**Yuki- you'll find out next chapter!**

**Amu Ikuto and Yuki- Review damnit!  
**


	24. Surprise?

**Yuki- hellur peepz! **

**Ikuto- *sleeping on the couch***

**Yuki- why the hell is he sleeping?!**

**Amu- because its 4pm...**

**Yuki- oh yeah...cat nap time**

**Ikuto- *rubs his nose cat-like***

**Amu and Yuki- AWWW~!**

**Yuki- for once hes actually _cute_~!**

**Amu- Yuki doesnt own shugo chara in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 23::~**

Amu, Utau, and Rima were sitting in their dressing rooms, waiting for this 'horn' to sound. All three of them were deep in thought, at how all this happened. _How did I suddenly end up from being at the restaurant, to here? _They all thought at once. Amu sighed.

"I wonder where Ikuto is..." she said quietly to herself. Souku came in and smiled at Amu.

"You doing okay?" he asked. Amu nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know what's going on exactly...do you?" she asked with a suspicious glint in her eye. Souku smirked.

"You'll have to wait and se-"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" Amu asked with worry in her face. Souku grabbed Amus hand.

"That was the horn! Let's go!" he yelled as he pulled her out onto the beach, and out of the antique shop.

"S-Souku! You're going too fast!" she yelled. But he didn't here her. They were running for what seem like forever, but they finally made it to the beach. When they stopped, Amu saw Rima and Utau at an altar.

"Utau...Rima..." Amu said surprised. Utau and Rima smiled at her.

"Amu, we're glad you're here." they said in unison. Amu gave a confused expression.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" she asked. Utau and Rima smiled again.

"It's time." Utau said. Rima smiled and Amu was still confused. But then she heard...a melody.  
**(Play 'Tsukiyo no Violinist' for better effect! dont own)**

It was...a violin. But this violin seemed familiar. Suddenly Amu saw flashes of Tadase when they were dating. It was when he left her for Lulu, and she ran out of the restaurant and into a random park. She was crying on the park bench until she heard..._this _melody. Her eyes widened at the sound. It was the same melody as so long ago...the melody that helped her feel better. She felt tears stream down her face and she let out little whimpers and gasps, so she covered her mouth.

"Th-This i-is..." she choked out. It was the same exact song she heard to help her get through her break up. Her eyes widened once more, but suddenly she saw flashes of when her and Ikuto spent time together. From when he stayed quiet, to when he teased and mess with her, to when she started to fall for him, to when they spent time on her tour and he proposed...to now. The tears were streaming down even faster at the memories. She was thinking how lucky she was to have someone as sweet and kind as him for a true love.

"Amu...turn around." Utau said almost in a whisper. Amu was confused, but she turned around to the source of the music.

It was Ikuto. _He_ was playing this melody. Ikuto had this peaceful look on his face, like he was a new person. Amus tears came out even faster if possible. _He_ was the one that has been playing this peaceful music? _He_ was the one that's music help her thorugh that horrible time? The time right after the Tadase break up? It was _him_ all along? She looked at Ikuto with a teared face. _I can't believe this...he's the one. _she thought. As he played the song, he slightly opened his eyes to see Amu. She looked beautiful. The dress looked perfect on her and was flawless. But something was wrong..she was crying. He was about to stop, but then he saw a smile on her face. So he continued on his melody. Amu smiled warmly at him. Mentally thanking him for helping her, even before she even knew him. It was a beautiful memory and she didn't want to spoil it. So she stayed where she was, listening to the beautiful melody before her. It was soothing to her ears, and she was completely in love with it. But she what she was truly in love with, was Ikuto.

Once the music stopped, Ikuto put the violin down, and smiled at Amu. Amu felt butterflies go through her as he stepped closer to her, just liked before they got together.

"Amu.." he said quietly holding out his hand. Amu looked at him and smiled. She took his hand, while Kukai and Nagihiko walked to Rima and Utau, to take their hands. All three couples walked over to a flowery aisle, and saw that at the end, was a man and behind him was a sunset. The girls smiled at the scenery as they all walked up to the end of the aisle. Once they reached their destination, the man looked at Nagihiko and Rima, then spoke.

"Ahem. Do you Fujisaki Nagihiko take Mashiro Rima to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. Nagihiko smiled at Rima, and looked back at the man.

"I do." he replied. The man looked at Rima, waiting for a response.

"Pshh. You already know my answer." she said boredly, but a smile on her face.

"Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." he said, and Nagihiko looked at Rima as he pulled her closer. Rima blushed, as he pressed his lips to hers softly. Once they parted, Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Kukai smiled.

"Congratulations!" Thay all said in unison. Rima and Nagihiko smiled. Then the man looked at Kukai and Utau.

"Do you Souma Kukai take Hoshina Uta-"

"I do!" Kukai and Utau said in unison. The man flinched, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." he said, and Kukai looked at Utau who had a small blush on her face. He kissed her passionately, and he smiled under the kiss. Utau did the same. Once they parted, Nagihiko, Rima, Amu and Ikuto smiled.

"Wooh! Congratulations!" hey all yelled. Then Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, and Utau looked at Amu and Ikuto with a smirk.

"Your turn." Nagihiko said. Ikuto looked at Amu and smirked. Amu in response, blushed. Then they looked at the man.

"Do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu, as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and smiled.

"I do." he said quietly. The man looked at Amu.

"Do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto, as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. Amu smiled at the word "husband".

"I do." she answered, and the man smiled.

"Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now ki-"

But before he finished his sentence, Ikuto press his lips to Amus. Her legs went weak, and Ikuto notices this, so he grabbed her waist to hold her up. The man rolled his eyes, and walked away with a smile, happy for the newly wed couples.

"Miss Hinamori!" They all turned to see the doctor that diagnosed Amu.

"What are you doing here?" they all asked in unison. The doctor looked at Amu and smiled.

"I have a new analysis." he said. The couples looked down gravely.

"I'll go get the alcohol." Rima said referring to Nagihiko and Kukai, last time something was wrong with Amu. But before she walked away, Utau grabbed her.

"It's not bad." the doctor said releiving everyone.

"Then why are you here?" Nagihiko asked.

"I found a cure to Amus EHD." he replied, making Amu smile.

"Does this mean I can perform again?!" she exclaimed. The docter nodded.

"But there is one thing that needs to be done." the doctor said quietly.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"I have to do surgery...on her heart."

**Yuki- end of da chapter!**

**Ikuto- and why'd you end it there?**

**Yuki- oh uh you're awake?**

**Ikuto- yeah why wouldn't i be?**

**Yuki- cause you were just passed out a minute ago... *snickers*  
**

**Amu- *walks in and looks at Ikutos face* Pffft! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto- what's so funny? **

**Yuki- *secretly throws black sharpie in a random place* I have no idea... *snickers***

**Amu- HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOUR FA-**

**Yuki- *covers Amus mouth***

**Ikuto- My what?**

**Yuki- I have *snicker* no ide- Pffft! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto- why the hell is everyone laughing?!**

**Amu- *whispers to Yuki* I cant believe you actually drew on his face!**

**Yuki- *whispers back* I know, but you gotta admit Ikuto looks good with...a...MUSTACHE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto- Ugh! please R&R...  
**


	25. Heart

**Yuki- hey guys thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Ikuto- *rubs temples* you're way to excited about the situation that's going on right now...**

**Yuki- what do you mean?**

**Ikuto- What i mean is, about Amu's *sniff* heart...surgery *sniff***

**Yuki- oh yeah.....*shiff* damn it Ikuto! You got me crying now!**

***Amu walks in***

**Amu- hey guys what's u-**

**Yuki and Ikuto- AAAAAAAHHHH HAAAAA AAAA! WHY?!?! *cries a river***

**Amu- woah what's going on?**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *hugs each other* AMU!!! DONT GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!!!!**

**Amu- what the hell are you guys talking about?!**

**Amu- Yuki doesnt own shugo chara in any way...?**

***~Blind Sighted~*  
~*Chapter 14*~**

Ikuto and the others followed Amu to the ambulance truck. They watched as the doctor put nitric oxide to her face, and saw her fall asleep. On their way there everyone was silent.

**~*Flashback!*~**

_"Heart surgery?" Everyone except Amu said in unison. Amu just stayed quiet...pondering on what to do._

_"Yes..that's the only way she can be cured." he said. Rima turned to Amu._

_"Amu are you sure you want to do this? All for singing?" she asked. Amu looked at her with a small smiled._

_"But it's not just for singing...it's for having a normal life too..." Kukai said. Amu gave everyone a smile._

_"Don't worry...I can do this. I'll be fine as long as you all are with me." she said. Ikuto smiled at her._

_"Okay. I'll be there with you every step of the way..." he said. Amu looked at the others and they nodded. But they were still worried sick about their best friend. Utau's been best friends with Amu since they were little. Nagihiko was in love with her until he found out about the whole 'never had a girl as just a friend' thing, and same with Kukai. Ever since then, Amu had been declared their number one bestfriend. Rima's been friends with Amu since middle school. Rima was the kind of person that never opened up to anybody...until Amu came around and talked to her. _

_"Alright then, it's decided. Let's go Hinamori-san" the doctor said motioning to the ambulance truck._

**~*End of Flashback!*~**

They arrived to the hospital and the aura of the place was very...depressing. Especially to Kukai. He hated when people were depressed, and sad...he couldn't take it. They were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Amu's five hour process to be complete.

"Gah! What's up with all these people?! Why is everyone so depressed?!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Everyone in the waiting room looked at him like he was crazy. Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Would you calm down? You're making a scene!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his chair.

"Idiot." Nagihiko mumbled. Kukai grimaced.

"I can't take this atmosphere anymore! And where the hell is Ikuto?" he exclaimed. The people in the waiting room 'shh'ed him.

"Will you shut up?! And Ikuto is with Amu in the operating room." Nagihiko explained. Kukai calmed down a little, but not enough.

"I can't just sit here while my best friend is having an operation on the other side of this wall! I need to get in there!" he yelled. Nagihiko's eyebrow twitched.

"The doctor said family only. And in case you haven't noticed, Ikuto and Amu are family now." he said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh and I know how you feel. Amu must be a little upset that her _best friend_ ahem, me isn't in there with her." Nagihiko said, earning a dark purple aura from Rima, Utau, and of course Kukai.

"How many times..." Utau growled.

"Do I have to tell you..." Rima growled with her.

"That you're not..." Nagihiko scolded.

"HER BEST FRIEND?!" they all yelled in unison. Kukai flinched back but then stood his ground. Everyone started to yell at each other.

"What do you mean?! You're not her best friend! Stop copying me! Ugh!" they all yelled in unison. The people in the waiting room sweat dropped at their behavior.... they are way to old to be acting like this...

**~*XX*~**

"Okay, Amu you're almost done." Ikuto said to her lifeless body. It's been about four and half hours, and everything was looking fine. Ikuto was both worried and excited for Amu. He was going to hear her beautiful voice again, and he couldn't wait. He watched the whole process of the surgery, and he was a little grossed out, but he wasn't a person that get's weak kneed around blood.

"Okay, we just need to stitch this up, and then we're done." the doctor said with a smile.

"Can you wait with you're friends in the waiting room while we finish up?" he asked. Ikuto nodded, and walked out of the room leaving Amu on the operation table.

The doctor finished her stitches and smiled at his accomplishment. Everything went perfect and he was more than relieved.

"Take her into ICU. I will notify her friends." he said as he walked out of the operating room. Once he reached the waiting room he heard yelling.

"I've known Amu for fifteen years! That means I'm her best friend!" Utau yelled.

"No it doesn't!!" Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai yelled in unison. Ikuto was sitting down quietly on the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. The doctor sweat dropped.

"Uh..." he said. Everyone looked at him with shock and ran over to him. Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima and Utau started yelling at the same time.

"How is she?! Is she alright?! STOP COPYING ME!!!" they all yelled in unison. Ikuto sweat dropped as he walked over to them.

"Will you guys shut up so I could hear what he has to say?" he asked making them silent. The doctpr sighed and started.

"Everything went perfectly. She just needs to recover." he explained.

"How long will that take?" Kukai asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Well after surgery is completed, the patient is monitored closely in the Intensive Care Unit while coming out of anesthesia. After a day or two of careful observation in ICU, if recovery proceeds as expected, the patient is moved to a monitored regular hospital room. Most open-heart artery bypass patients are able to go home in five to seven days." he explained. Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Ikuto nodded. Kukai was scratching the back of his head.

"I have no idea what you just said." he said. Everyone sighed.

"He said that Amu will be in ICU for about a day or two, then she will go to a regular hospital room for about five to seven days." Nagihiko explained.

"Alright help me out here...what does ICU mean again?" he asked, making everyone sweat drop at his stupidity.

"ICU means intensive care unit." Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I get it now!" Kukai exclaimed.

"So can we see her now?" Rima asked. The doctor shook his head.

"You should wait until she's in a regular hospital room. She needs her rest." he said. Everyone looked down sadly.

"But you _can_ see her from a window." he said making everyone cheer up. The doctor motioned for everyone to follow him. Once they made it to ICU, he pointed to Amu.

"There she is." he said. Everyone pressed themselves against the window...except Ikuto. He had his hands in his pockets, waiting for the idiots to move so he could be there on his own. Once they finally moved Ikuto moved up to the window. Amu was laying there on the bed with the cannula in her nose. Ikuto warmly smiled at his new wife. But he was also sad that he couldn't spend their wedding night together. But as long as she gets better everything will be fine....

**~*One week later!*~**

"So...she can leave tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked the doctor. He nodded.

"But when can she perform?" Utau asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"Well persons with sedentary office jobs may be able to return to work in four to six weeks. Those with jobs that are especially physically demanding may have to wait longer, modify their work activities, or sometimes find different employment. The patient's physician may recommend gradually increasing the amount of activity at home to include light housework, going out, visiting friends and climbing stairs. The goal is to help the patient resume an active lifestyle and return to former activities and pursuits." he explained. Everyone nodded...except Kukai.

"Uh...english please." he said. Nagihiko sighed.

"What he means is, that Amu will have to take it easy for a while before she can perform." he explained. Kukai smiled and nodded.

"Man, I was looking forward to perform again." Amu said making everyone turn around and smile.

"You're awake." Ikuto said walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed. Amu smiled.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good sleep too." she said stretching. Everyone smiled.

"Well your stuff is packed, and we'll be leaving tomorrow." Utau explained smiling. Amu smiled back.

"Can't wait." she said. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"And I have a surprise for you." he said quietly. Amu's smile grew.

"I love surprises." she said.

**~*Next Day!*~**

Everyone arrived at Ikutos surprise and Amu climbed out of the car with Nagihikos help. Once she looked at the building she smiled in excitment.

"Oh my god! You bought a house!" she exclaimed as she hugged Ikuto tight. Ikuto smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." he said as he picked her up bridal style and walked in the house. Everyone else smiled, and followed. Once they were inside, they greeted Amu's mom

"Welcome home sweety!" she exclaimed as she hugged her. Amu smiled with her.

"Hey mom, thanks." she said. Then Amu felt someone tug her shirt.

"Ami!" Amu exclaimed as she picked up her little sister and hugged her. Ami smiled.

"Onee-chan! I haven't seen you in a looong time!" she exclaimed. Ikuto came up behind her.

"Onii-chan!" Ami yelled as she jumped in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto smiled.

"ONII-CHAN?! AMU-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" everyone turned around to see Tsumugu...Amu's dad.

"Hey dad." she said.

"I don't have a boyfriend....I'm married." she said holding up her hand revealing her ring. Tsumugu's soul went out of his mouth.

"M-Married...." his soul said floating away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I really can't wait to sing again...I don't want to wait." Amu said quietly. Ikuto smiled.

"You don't have to. You can sing right here." he said quietly. Amu smiled at everyone.

"Yeah Amu! It's not like you're dancing or anything!" Utau said. Amu smiled and nodded. She breathed in, and breathed out.  
**(Play 'Love Letter' by ai otsuka! dont own!)**

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

_Tsuki hi to tomo ni kizuna ga dekita  
Mou konna ni toki ga tatte  
Odayaka ni anata no seichou wo mita_

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

_Tameiki morashite  
Shita wo muita himawari ni nattara  
Atashi no namae yonde  
Omoidashite furete mite  
Atashi no negao me wo samashi  
Daikishimeru you_

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

She breathed out again, and everyone clapped. Amu smiled at her accomplishment. She was singing again and she liked it. She couldn't wait to perform again in front of her many fans that loved her.

_Everything is perfect, but why do I feel like something's missing?_

***~Blind Sighted~***

**Amu- uh...are you guys okay...?**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *still hugging each other* AMU!!!! YOU MADE IT!!! *starts to jump for joy***

**Amu- what's wrong with you guys?**

**Yuki and Ikuto- ~*For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellooooooooooow, that nobody can deny~***

**Amu- uh...R&R...?  
**


	26. What's wrong with Amu?

**Yuki- hey guys!**

**Amu- wow you're updating a lot arent ya?**

**Ikuto- sheesh.... _finally _**

**Yuki- oh shut up you're lucky im in a good mood**

**Amu- why don't we cut this chat short and s-start the story ne?**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *staring at each other with electricity***

**Amu- uh...Yuki doesn't own shu-**

**Ikuto- BRAT!**

**Yuki- ASS!**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own shugo ch-**

**Yuki- why dont you go to some alley or something?!**

**Ikuto- why don't you go to some stretcher so you can actually grow an inch?!**

**Amu- ahhh! Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in a-**

**Yuki- you really need to grow up!**

**Ikuto- me?! you're the one that actually needs to grow!**

**Amu- you know what? Yukidoens'townshugocharainanyway! there i said it**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *Cusses each other out***

**Amu- *sigh***

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

It's been about three weeks since Amu's surgery, and she's been acting weird. Ikuto and the others have been worrying about it lately. She doesn't talk as often, she won't eat, she keeps staring off into space, she just wasn't her usual self.

"We need to find out what's going on with Amu." Rima said. They were all sitting in Ikuto and Amu's living room while Amu was resting upstairs. Oh yeah, she's more tired than usual too

"I know but what?" Kukai asked scratching his head as usual. Nagihiko flinched.

"Hmm well she's been in some sort of daze lately. Not like the one she was in before, but it's like..." he trailed off.

"Like she's sad about something." Utau finished. Everyone nodded. Ikuto grimaced.

"We have to figure it out." he said as he stood up. Nagihiko and Kukai nodded.

"Amu!" everyone yelled in unison. They waited for about three minutes until Amu finally came down.

"What's going on?" she asked in a sad but curious tone. Everyone winced.

"What's wrong Amu?" Utau asked. Rima nodded. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." she said in the same tone except without confusion. Ikuto grimaced.

"Amu, just tell me what's wrong..." he said. Amu tilted her head, then looked down.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about..." she lied. Then she turned to walk upstairs. But before she did, Rima grabbed her arm.

"Amu, please just tell us." she said. Amu didn't turn around. She just kept walking up the stairs. The next thing everyone heard, was a loud shut that came from her door. Everyone looked down sadly. This is the first time Amu has acted like this, and not even the girls knew why. And usually girls tell each other anything...right? That's what girlfriends do...?

"AHHHH! AMU'S DEPRESSED!!" Kukai and Nagihiko yelled in unison. Rima, Utau, and Ikuto sweat dropped. Kukai and Nagihiko ran straight to the kitchen and under the sink.

"Kukai, what are you doing?" Utau called from the living room. Kukai snapped his head up, but banged his head under the sink.

"God Damn it!" he yelped. Nagihiko winced at Kukai's pain, but laughed.

"Not cool man..." he growled. Nagihiko still chuckled. Kukai proceeded to look for what he was looking for under the sink, while Nagihiko was looking for it in the cabinets.

"Found them!" Kukai exclaimed. Nagihiko walked (ran) up to him and their eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Perfect." they said in unison.

**~*XX*~**

Amu was laying in her bed, trying to go to sleep. But she couldn't. Especially with what was on her mind now. She couldn't tell Rima or Utau about it, because they would tell Kukai and Nagihiko, then Kukai and Nagihiko would tell Ikuto about it, and she doesn't want that.

"What am I going to do...?" she asked herself. What if Ikuto got angry because of it? Amu wouldn't want Ikuto to be upset in any way at all. Then there was another side of her, telling her to just go for it. But she didn't do that either. She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. She curled up in a ball, and put her head down to her knees.

"This is so confusing." she said muffled in her knees.

**~*XX*~**

"We seriously need to make Amu feel better." Utau said looking down sadly. Rima and Ikuto nodded. They were still pondering on ways to get Amu to feel better. But there was one problem...

"We need to think about why Amu would be upset, before we try to make her feel better." Ikuto said. Rima and Utau nodded.

"But how are we going to-"

"WOOOOOOOOH~~!!!!" they all turned to the kitchen.

"Uh oh...." Rima and Utau said in unison. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on in the kitchen?" he asked. Rima and Utau pinched the bridges of their noses.

"Looks like they found the alcohol." Utau said putting her hands on her hips. Rima nodded. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Again?" he asked dumbfounded. They both nodded, as they walked to the kitchen. Their mouths dropped at the sight. Nagihiko was siting on top of the kitchen table trying to count how many times he can count, while Kukai was running his fingers through Nagihiko's hair.

"Dude...your hair is like...sooo soft." he said surprised. Nagihiko grimaced.

"Damn! I lost count!" he exclaimed. Ikuto, Rima, and Utau sweat dropped.

"Kukai! You're drunk?!" Utau exclaimed. Kukai got off the table and hung on Utau's arm.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am." he said with droopy eyes. Utau rolled her eyes. Nagihiko got off the table as well and stumbled over to Rima.

"Nagihiko...you're drunk." she said. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"You're not d-drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on." he said positioning himself on the floor.

"Dude..." Ikuto said chuckling.

"Oh shut up, and have a drink you stupid cat." Kukai said shoving the bottle in Ikuto's mouth.

***~10 minutes later!~***

"CATCH ME DAMN IT!!!" Nagihiko yelled about to jumped off the dining room table. Kukai was in the bathroom, eating toothpaste, and Ikuto was at the time, no where to be found.

"Nagihiko, I'm not going to catch you. Now get down!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko huffed his cheeks.

"No!" he said sitting on the table with his legs crossed. Utau rolled her eyes.

"Kukai, please stop eating all of Amu's toothpaste." she said. Rima gasped.

"What, Rima?" Utau asked.

"You said the 'A' word." she said. Utau cuffed her hand to her mouth, regretting it. They both looked at Nagihiko and Kukai...who were hugging each other balling their eyes out.

"AMUUUUUU!!!!!!" they yelled. Then they all heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?!" Amu yelled. Kukai and Nagihiko saw Amu, and dashed towards her.

"You guys are drunk again aren't you?!" she exclaimed as Kukai was holding one of her arms, and Nagihiko was holding the other.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN~?!" they both yelled in unison. Amu sweat dropped.

"Up...stairs...?" she said. Then the both started to wail.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Utau, Rima and Amu sweat dropped.

"Uh..where's Ikuto?" Amu asked nervously. Utau sweat dropped.

"Well..."

**_Flashblack!_**

_"Okay Ikuto that's enough alcohol!" Utau yelled trying to get the bottle out of Ikuto's hand._

_"HELL NO~!" he yelled running around the table._

_"What would Amu do if she saw this..." Utau grumbled. Rima rolled her eyes and grabbed Ikuto's arm and pulling him to a door._

_"Where are we going~?" he asked in his daze. Rima opened the door, and pushed him in._

_"Uh...Rima you do know that's the basement...right?" Utau asked. Rima shrugged._

_"Yeah...why?" she asked._

_"Never mind." Utau said trying to pry Kukai's grip out of Nagihiko's hair._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"I see..." Amu said looking over to the basement door nervously. She slowly walked over to the door, and putting her hand on the knob. Once she opened the door slightly, she saw a figure on the couch.

"Ikuto." she said. Ikuto heard her familiar voice and his head snapped up.

"Amu- OW!" he said putting his hand to his head.

"What is this?" he asked. Amu giggled.

"It's called a hangover." she said.

"That's what happens when you fall asleep when you're drunk." she explained. Ikuto slowly got up and walked up the stairs to Amu.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said. Utau and Rima nodded. Then Ikuto looked around.

"Where's tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber?" he asked. Utau and Rima pointed to the couch.

"They crashed." they sad in unison. Amu and Ikuto nodded. Then Amu looked down sadly. Ikuto, Rima, and Utau noticed this.

"Spill it." Utau said sternly. Amu snapped her head up.

"Spill what?" she asked. Rima rolled her eyes.

"You know. Why are you so upset?" she asked worried. Amu looked at Ikuto, who also had a worried expression. Amu sighed.

"Well, I noticed that something was missing in my life....and I just recently found out what is was." she said. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. Amu looked down again.

"What I really wanted was...children." she said. Ikuto smiled at her, and hugged her tight.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked her. Amu wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Because I was afraid you would say no." she explained. Ikuto pulled her closer.

"I wanted kids too..." he said. Amu's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." he answered, before kissing her on the forehead. Amu smiled. They were finally going to make a family. She was happy and excited. Ikuto was going to stay with her every step of the way.

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

**Yuki- I'm sorry if that was short...**

**Ikuto- you better be.**

**Yuki- *bops Ikutos head* shut up!**

**Amu- c-can we just do the honors? please?**

**Yuki- you're so immature!**

**Ikuto- me?! your the one that hit me for no reason!**

**Amu- please rea-**

**Ikuto- i dont even know how you reached my head! You're so damn short!**

**Yuki- *growls* stop insulting my shortness! most people find it cute!**

**Amu- please read and-**

**Ikuto- _cute?! _oh please! no one would find that cute!**

**Yuki- *gasp* how dare you!**

**Amu- ugh! please read and rev-**

**Ikuto- oh yeah I went there *rolls neck***

**Yuki- the fuck was that?! no one does that anymore!**

**Amu- you know what?! *Blows horn***

**Yuki and Ikuto- WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Amu- both of you...really? **

**Yuki and Ikuto- *grumbles* she/he started it...**

**Amu- I dont want to hear it!**

**Amu- please R&R!  
**


	27. Reminiscence

**Yuki- Hey guys, this chapter might not have as much Amu/Ikuto action as intended *nervous laugh* This chapter might be more reminiscent than anything *another nervous laugh*  
**

**Ikuto- so...no lemon?**

**Yuki- HELL TO THE NO!**

**Ikuto- oh come on! not even a lime?**

**Yuki- and now I repeat: HELL TO THE NO!**

**Amu- what's the difference between a lemon and a lime?**

**Yuki- O.O**

**Ikuto- *smirks* well a lemon is when you- *yuki cover his mouth***

**Yuki- SHUT UP! Amu wouldn't be able to take all that in, you ass!!**

**Ikuto- mmmph phphmmmm!!!**

**Amu- uh.. Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in anyway...**

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

It's been a few weeks since Amu and Ikuto's agreement to have a child. Ever since then, Rima, Utau, Kukai and Nagihiko have been hanging out and reminiscing.

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked Utau, who was buying ice cream in the park.

"She's with Ikuto." she replied. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, where's Ikuto?" she asked. Utau licked her ice cream.

"He's with Amu." she answered. Rima grimaced.

"Okay then, where are they?" she growled. Utau looked at Rima and smirked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, they're making a baby." she explained. Rima eyes widened.

"S-Still? Now?" she asked. Utau nodded.

"So we're not going to see them for...a few more days." she explained taking another lick of her ice cream. Rima looked down.

**~*With Kukai and Nagihiko*~**

Kukai and Nagihiko were playing one on one basketball on the court. Nagihiko caught the ball, and shot to the hoop.

"Three pointer," he said. Kukai winced.

"No way, that's a one pointer." he said. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"How's that a one pointer when you're shooting from the middle of the court?" he asked. Kukai grimaced.

"It just _is_! Damn! That's the rules!" he exclaimed. Nagihiko scoffed.

"Sure it is. In a little world called 'Kukaitopia'" he retorted. Kukai's blood boiled, but then he smirked.

"Alright fine! We are now officially in Kukaitopia! Now bow down peasant!" he shouted. Nagihiko looked at him. He saw that Kukai was actaully serious. so he started to laugh until his sides hurt.

"What the hell is so funny?" he growled. Nagihiko was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Your stupidity! That's what!" he exclaimed. Kukai steamed.

"Whatever!" he said crossing his arms.

_Beep!_

Kukai took out his phone, and looked at it.

_1 message from: Utau_

He opened his phone and clicked the option that said _view_.

**_Hey,  
Rima and I are bored, so can you guys come to the  
fountain? Like...now?  
-Utau_**

Kukai sighed as he started to type on his keyboard.

_**Sure  
Nagihiko and I will be there  
in a sec.  
-Kukai**_

He put his phone back in his pocket. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked. Kukai looked at him.

"The girls want their personal monkeys... a.k.a us." he replied. Nagihiko smiled warmly.

"Alright let's go." he said. And with that, they walked to their wives.

**~*At the Fountain!*~**

Once they arrived at the fountain. Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko all sat at the nearest bench. They started to talk about random things, then it went to the subject as to how if Amu never came into their lives, where they are now, would have never happened.

"You know? That's actually true." Kukai said scratching his head. Nagihiko nodded.

"Yes. Ever since Amu-chan came into our lives, everything's been brighter." he said with a smile. Rima looked up at the sky with a warm smile.

"A lot of crazy things have been happening since then." she said. Utau looked up with her.

"I know." she agreed. Kukai made a huge grin.

"Remember when she first transferred to our school?" he asked. Nagihiko nodded.

"I know, I remember it like it was just yesterday."

_**Flashback!**_

_"Ok, minna-san," Nikkaido-sensei started to announce._

_"As you already know, we have a new transfer student." He said._

_"BOY OR GIRL?!" everyone said in unison._

_Everyone was excited and was curious about this new student._

_"Ok, everyone calm down, it's a girl." He said._

_Ikuto smirked. ****__so shes a girl….looks like I'm gonna some fun._

_"Ok. You can come in now."_

_When she walked in, all eyes were on her.  
_

_"Oh my god…." Was all Kukai got out._

_A beautiful girl walked inside the classroom. She had shiny, soft, pink hair, honey-golden eyes that anyone would be completely lost in, and on top of that, she had the perfect figure. Ikuto could've sworn he felt his heart beat faster. But then again, it could've been something else._

_"Ok, this is Himamori Amu-san." He said._

_"It's Hi__**n**amori…" she said annoyed._

_"She spoke!" everyone said in unison again._

_She sighed. She must be pretty special if even Kukai calmed down enough to fawn over her._

_"Ok, Hinamori-san your seat will be," __**oh god…** Ikuto thought once he remembered that the only seat that's open is next to him._

_"Next to Tskuyomi-san." He said. His heart skipped a beat._

_"Whatever…" she said coolly._

_She sat down, and immediately looked out the window, She didn't even care to look at anyone. She was the pink haired beauty._

_**End Of Flashback!**_

"It was so long ago..." Nagihiko said. Kukai's grin grew.

"I know! That's when we both thought we like her!" Rima and Utau laughed.

"I remember that." they said. Nagihiko chuckled.

"Couldn't forget that either." he said. Kukai laughed.

"How dumb were we?"

_**FlashBlack!**_

_**With Nagihiko  
**_

_"Amu-chan," he started._

_"We have been spending a lot of together lately, and I have been doing a lot thinking, and I know that a lot of other guys confessed to you." He said. Amu was really confused on where he was going with this... He wasn't his usual self today._

_"But...I think I need to tell you this." He stated. She was worried. Did something happen to him?! Is he gonna tell me he's gonna die?! She can't handle that! She doesn't want Nagihiko to die!_

_"Amu-chan, I..." he stopped, He was blushing more than before. She looked at him with a confused expression, but he didn't see her because he was looking down._

_"I.......have fallen in love with you."_

_"..."_

_"Amu-chan?" He said._

_"..."_

_"uh...Amu-chan?" He said, waving his hands in her face._

_"Nagihiko....I" was all she could get out. She was completely shocked. She didn't know what to say. He's always been so nice to her, and he was always around when she needed him, but she never thought of him as anything more than a friend. He gave her a warm smile._

_"It's ok, you don't have to answer me now. Take some time to think about it." He explained, and with that, he walked away. Amu sat there completely lost._

_**With Kukai**_

_"Hey Kukai, what did you want to see me for?" she asked. Kukai looked down, and she gave him a worried expression._

_"Hinamori...I'm transferring to America." he said sadly. She looked shocked._

_"Why?! What's going on?" She asked worried and upset. It hurt his heart._

_"My parents said that I have good potential in soccer, and now I'm scheduled to leave in 2 days." he explained._

_"K-Kukai..." was she said before tears streamed down her face. The next thing he knew, he was hugging like he did before._

_"I wanted to tell you something before I left," Kukai started. She looked up at him with those golden eyes, filled with tears._

_"I wanted to tell you that I love you, and that when I'm done in America, I'm coming back for you." Kukai turned around, because he was too nervous to look her in the eye._

_"Kukai...I," she said. He decided that he was gonna smile with all his might._

_"Don't worry Hinamori! When I come back, you can give me your answer!" he said, and ran off, before she can say something else._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Oh yeah, I feel so stupid now." Kukai laughed. Nagihiko chuckled with him.

"Good thing we figured that it was friendship and that's all." he said. Rima and Utau smiled warmly.

"After that, Ikuto realized his feelings for Amu." Utau said.

"I know, we were right there when she confessed to him." Rima smirked. Kukai and Nagihiko pouted.

"Man, I would have loved to see that!" he exclaimed. Nagihiko laughed.

"Did Ikuto blush?" he asked. Rima smiled.

"Not exactly."

**_Flashback!_**

_"Amu, what's wrong?"_

_"I...I..can't...." she said quietly. Ikuto looked at her with 'worry' plastered on his face...why does she look so pained?_

_"I..I just can't!" Tears were streaming down her face. He hugged her tight,_

_"Amu! What's wrong?!" Ikuto asked worried._

_"H-He's b-back..." she answered. What?_

_"Who's back?"_

_"T-Tadase...." she said faintly. What? Who the hell is Tadase?! **There is so many obstacles to get to her, I can't take it!!**_

_"Who's that?"_

_"H-He's the first and last person, I ever w-went out with, and he's also the f-first and last p-person to break my h-heart." she explained with pain in her voice._

_"H-He w-wants me back, but I love someone else, but the person I love would never love someone like me!" she yelled, holding Ikuto tighter. **You know that pain that was in my chest? Well it's back... **he thought.  
_

_"Who's the person that you love?" he unwillingly asked, he didn't want to hear the name but then again, he did. It was confusing... She looked up to him with those mesmerizing golden eyes._

_"Well I think now is better then never to finally get it off my chest..." she explained. They stood in silence for about 2 minutes._

_"The person I love is.....you Ikuto."_

_They stood in silence. Then Ikuto held her close._

_"Amu...I have been waiting for so long to hear those words come out of your mouth." He whispered. Amu felt tears weld up, and before she knew it, she was crying in his shirt again. But this time, they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of joy and happiness. How could a guy like him possibly love a girl like her?_

_"Amu, I love you." he said. That's when the tears start to pour out faster, just like that they were looking into eyes again._

_"Ikuto...I love you too." she whispered. Then with those words said, he captured her lips with his._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"I would of _loved _to see that!" Kukai laughed. Nagihiko was laughing with him. Rima and Utau glared at them.

"It's not funny, it's romantic!" they shouted in unison. Kukai and Nagihiko didn't stop laughing, but the volume went down a little.

"Then after that, Tadase came back." Utau said. Rima smiled.

"I'm so glad that he's gone now." she said.

_**Flashback!**_

_The song ended and everyone was hyped up. The concert ended, and Ikuto, Rima and Nagihiko went back stage. They found Amus dressing room, and Nagihiko knocked on the door._

_"Come in" Ikuto heard her perfect voice say. They all walked in and she had a shocked look on her face._

_"Ikuto..." she said quietly. He saw her honey-golden eyes that he missed so much, her perfect skin, those beautiful lips, and she still had that strawberry scent._

_"Amu, I wanted to see you.." Ikuto walked up to her, and embraced her. She was surprised at first, bit then she hugged him back. Now __he was surprised at this._

_"Ikuto..." She repeated. He was so happy to have her in his arms._

_"What's going on in here?!" Ikuto heard a voice say. He turned to see a guy with blonde hair and red eyes.....they look evil._

_"Who are you?" he asked_

_"I'm Hotori Tadase, Amus boyfriend."_

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Nagihiko said. Rima nodded. Kukai and Utau pouted.

"Damn, if I was there, I would of punched him in the face where he stood!" Kukai exclaimed punching the air. Utau sweat dropped.

"Calm down, honey." she said. Nagihiko and Rima laughed. After Rima wiped her tears, she looked up.

"Then Ikuto's birthday came." she said. Kukai, Nagihiko, and Utau smirk.

"Oh yeah...we remember." they said, in unsion. Rima made a confused expression.

"What's with the smirks?" she asked. Their smirks grew wider.

"Remember? That song that sung?" Utau asked. Rima looked down with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah....I remember."

**_Flashback!_**

_"I love you too." Ikuto said replying to her song. Then he picked her up bridal style still kissing her. Ikuto smirked under the kiss. He heard the crowd cheer. Amu pulled away and waved at the crowd, then he took her backstage._

_"That song was really something __Amu_." Ikuto said nuzzling her neck. She heated up.

_"It was only a one time thing. I'm not really used to singing songs like that." she replied embarrassed. Ikuto looked at her and smirked. Everyone walked inside._

_"Nice Amu-chan." Nagihiko smirked._

_"Uh yeah Hinamori...nice." Kukai said smirking with him._

_"Oh shut up guys." Amu said embarrassed. Utau and Rima were laughing at what they were seeing._

_**End Flashback!**_

"That song was...something." Nagihiko and Kukai said in unison with a smirk. Utau and Rima laughed.

"But that's when the three of us started to perform together!" Utau exclimed locking arms with Rima. She smiled.

"That was so much fun...." she trailed off.

"I know, until...._that _happened. Kukai said with a sad smile. Nagihiko made the same expression

_**Flashback!**_

_Amu greeted Rima and Utau and they were smiling and telling her that she did a good job. But then everything got blurry and their voices turned to muffles._

_"Amu? Amu!" she heard a voice that sounded like Ikutos. She wanted to respond, but everything went black._

_**~*XX*~**_

_"I have my analysis." the doctor said. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand._

_"What is it?" he asked. The doctor looked at Amu._

_"You have Electromagnetic Hypersensitivity. What I learned was that your body is extremely sensitive to all electricity your around all the time." he explained._

_"It weakens you. That's why I think you shouldn't perform....until we find a cure, or you'll suffer." he said gravely. Her ears were in shock. She didn't even know something like that existed._

_"So Amu can't perform?...at all?" Utau asked, and Rima looked down sadly._

_"woooooh~!" Everyone heard Kukai and Nagihiko say in unison. Rima kicked the door, and they silenced._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"That whe we found the beauty of alcohol." Kukai said with w truimphant smile. Nagihiko laughed.

"But when you guys are drunk, you act like totally different." Utau said bopping Kukai's head lightly. He winced, but made that cheesy smile.

"But after that, the doctor found a cure." Rima said happily.

"But it was surgery to her heart." Nagihiko replied. Utau smiled.

"At least everything went perfectly!"she exclaimed. Kukai scratched his head.

"But I couldn't understand a word the doctor was saying." he chucled.

**_Flashback!_**

_"Everything went perfectly. She just needs to recover." he explained._

_"How long will that take?" Kukai asked. Everyone else nodded._

_"Well after surgery is completed, the patient is monitored closely in the Intensive Care Unit while coming out of anesthesia. After a day or two of careful observation in ICU, if recovery proceeds as expected, the patient is moved to a monitored regular hospital room. Most open-heart artery bypass patients are able to go home in five to seven days." he explained. Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Ikuto nodded. Kukai was scratching the back of his head._

_"I have no idea what you just said." he said. Everyone sighed._

_"He said that Amu will be in ICU for about a day or two, then she will go to a regular hospital room for about five to seven days." Nagihiko explained._

_"Alright help me out here...what does ICU mean again?" he asked, making everyone sweat drop at his stupidity._

_"ICU means intensive care unit." Ikuto said rolling his eyes._

_"Oh I get it now!" Kukai exclaimed._

_**~*XX*~**_

_"So...she can leave tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked the doctor. He nodded._

_"But when can she perform?" Utau asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard._

_"Well persons with sedentary office jobs may be able to return to work in four to six weeks. Those with jobs that are especially physically demanding may have to wait longer, modify their work activities, or sometimes find different employment. The patient's physician may recommend gradually increasing the amount of activity at home to include light housework, going out, visiting friends and climbing stairs. The goal is to help the patient resume an active lifestyle and return to former activities and pursuits." he explained. Everyone nodded...except Kukai._

_"Uh...english please." he said. Nagihiko sighed._

_"What he means is, that Amu will have to take it easy for a while before she can perform." he explained. Kukai smiled and nodded._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"That's because you're stupid." Nagihiko sighed. Kukai grew a vain on his head.

"That's not true! But all those big words hurt my head!" he defended. It was silent for about thirty seconds, until everyone started to burst out laughing.

"You're...so...stupid!" Nagihiko gasped. Kukai huffed his cheeks.

"Whatever!" he exclaimed crossing his arms.

_Beep!_

Rima took out her phone.

_1 message from: Amu_

"Amu." Rima said to everyone pointing her phone. Everyone gathered around Rima to read the message.

_**Rima,****Ikuto and I have some news to share with you.  
Can you gather the others, and come over?  
-Amu**_

Everyone smiled.

"I think I know what the news is." Nagihiko smiled. Utau and Rima nodded. Kukai had a big ? mark at the top of his head.

"What? What's going on?" he asked. Nagihiko sighed.

"How about we go to Amu-chan's house to find out ne?" he asked. Kukai smiled and nodded.

"Alright let's go!" he exclaimed grabbing Nagihiko's arm and dashing towards Amu's house. Nagihiko's feet didn't touch the ground. Rima and Utau giggled and followed their husbands.

**~*XX*~**

Once they arrived at Amu's, they knocked on the door. It took about three minutes, until Ikuto finally opened the door.

"Hey guys." he said with a small smile. Kukai pat Ikuto's back...hard. Ikuto winced.

"Sorry, Tsukiyomi. I guess I don't know my own strength." he said flexing. Nagihiko sighed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." he said walking inside, Rima and Utau following.

"You better be careful before I go hulk on your ass." he warned sarcastically. Everyone chuckled as they walked to Amu, who was on the couch.

"Hey guys." she greeted. Everyone smiled as they sat on the couch across from hers, Ikuto sat next to her, and put his arms around her waist.

"I see you got my text." she said. Nagihiko, Utau, Rima, and Kukai nodded. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other, and smiled.

"Well we have some news." Ikuto said putting his hand on Amu's.

"What is it?" Kukai asked.

"Well to put it bluntly, I'm pregnant." she said.

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

**Yuki- I told you guys that it was mostly a remiscent chapter!**

**Amu- O.O**

**Yuki- doushita no Amu?**

**Amu- I-Ikuto just explained wh-what a l-lemon was...**

**Yuki- AMU! *growls* IKUTO!**

**Ikuto- *walks in the room* yes? *innocent***

**Yuki- dont play that crap with me!! I told you not to tell her what a lemon is!**

**Ikuto- oh...sorry. At least I dodn't tell her what a lime is!**

**Amu- *confused look***

**Ikuto- *smirks* well a lime is when- *yuki pounces on him***

**Yuki- I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Amu- please R&R.....?  
**


	28. Desicion

**Yuki- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I lurvs you all!!! oh yeah, this chapter is the second to the last one by the way... yep next chapter will be the last chapter of the whole story. But I'm still thinking about an epilogue or not.**

**Ikuto- FINALLY!**

**Amu- aw that's too bad.**

**Yuki- well I didn't want to reach it all the way up to thirty so...yeah**

**Amu- I see.**

**Ikuto- YUKI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY! :D**

**Yuki- uh...I-Ikuto? You okay man?**

**Ikuto- I'M GREAT!!!!**

**Yuki- I see... well enjoy the story...?**

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

"You're...you're pregnant?" Kukai and Nagihiko asked in shock. Amu and Ikuto nodded. Utau and Rima smiled. "This is great!" they shouted as they hugged Amu.

"Well it actually turned out that I was already a month pregnant." Amu explained. Ikuto put his arm around Amu's waist. "So what gender?" Nagihiko asked with a smile. Amu and Ikuto looked at each other.

"We're going to wait until the baby's born." Ikuto explained. Rima and Utau smiled.

"That's perfect!" they said unison. Kukai and Nagihiko 'high-fived'. "If it's a girl what are you gonna name it?" Rima asked. "It's a secret." Amu said. Utau smiled.

"Then what name is it gonna be if it's a boy?" she asked.

"What part of 'it's a secret' don't you understand?" Ikuto retorted. Utau grimaced. Kukai and Nagihiko were now wrestling on the floor.

"Uh...Kukai?" Utau questioned.

"Nagihiko?" Rima said at the same time. Nagihiko and Kukai immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up at their wives.

"Yes?" they asked unison. Amu sighed.

"I'm just gonna ask the question I bet everyone is wondering here: What in hell's name are you two doing?" she asked. Kukai and Nagihiko smiled, still in the same position they were in before.

"Well, we had a bet." Nagihiko said scratching his head with his free hand, while his other one was around Kukai's neck.

"Yeah, a good bet too." Kukai choked. Nagihiko tightened his grip, making sure that he doesn't go anywhere.

"I don't know why I'm even asking, but what's the bet?" Ikuto asked. Kukai made his signature cheesy smile.

"The bet is that whoever wins this wrestling match, that one of our kids would date your kid." Nagihiko explained. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's say we have a boy. What if you guys both have boys?" Amu asked. Nagihiko and Kukai looked at each other, then at everyone that were staring at the idiots.

"It's a risk that we're both willing to take!" they both exclaimed and went back to their wrestling match.

_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Itai koto itte yare  
Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni  
Konoyaro! Honto no jibu-_

"Hello?" Amu answered.

_"Hinamori-san! I heard about that surgery! You can perform again?!" _It was Nikkaido Yukari. Yes, Yukari and Yuu got married. Amu giggled. "Yeah that's true. The surgery was a success and I'm up and running again." she answered. Yukari sparkled on the other line.

_"Perfect! You think you can make a comeback?" _she asked. Amu's eyes widened. Everyone was looking at her.

"What did she say?" Utau asked. Amu ignored her and answered Yukari's question.

"I'm...g-going to have to think about it." she answered quietly before she hung up. When she looked up, everyone was looking at her. She sweat dropped.

"What?" she asked. Kukai and Nagihiko got up from the floor, and walked over to Amu.

"What do you mean 'What'? Tell us what she said." Rima said. Amu sighed.

"She...wants us to make a comeback." she said. Utau and Rima smiled.

"Really?! That's awesome!" they shouted in unison. Amu made a small smile.

"Well as you heard, I said I would think about it." she said. Utau and Rima's eyes widened.

"WHY?!" they shouted.

"Because I don't think I have what it takes to dance like I did anymore." Amu explained. Ikuto looked at her sadly. Rima smiled.

"Amu, we're sure you can do it." she said Utau smiled and put her arm around Amu's shoulder.

"Of course! How about we try to do one of our old dances and see what happens?" she asked. Amu smiled.

"Okay, I'll try." she smiled.

"Alright you guys can go out back and do that, while I try to get these two idiots outside too." Ikuto said pointing at Kukai and Nagihiko who went back to their wrestling match. The girl giggled, nodded, and ran outside.

**~*XX*~**

"What dance are we doing? There's so many." Rima said stretching. Utau thought about it for a second.

"How about Gachinko de ikou? That's one of the most physical dancec we've done." she suggested. Amu smiled.

"Okay sure." They all got into position and Utau played their CD.  
**(Play 'Gachinko de ikou by buono!' for better effect! dont own)**

The music started and they started their dance. Amu was in the middle, Utau was on Amu's right, and Rima was on Amu's left. So far so good. She was enjoying herself. She started to smile to herself. They were moving their hips to the beat. (like in the original dance)

_**Amu:**  
__Abarenbou na uchira miru yume ni genkai wa nai yo  
(Sou sou sou)_

_**Rima:**  
Kanousei hyaku-pa de umaretara hyaku-pa de ikite iku ze_

_**Utau:**  
__Naitari warattari shite ironna hito ni deau_

_**Amu:**  
__Daiji na mono mitsuketari nakushitari _

_**Rima:**  
__(hai donmai)_

___****__Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Gangan hashitte iketara sono hou ga tanoshii jan (soo jan! soo jan! )  
Are mo shitai kore mo shitai  
Iku zo (go! ) susume (oh! ) gachinko de ikou!

_**Rima:**  
Sekai ni hitori no jibun no tame ni_

_**Utau:**  
__Daisuki na koto wo_

___****__Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_kitto kitto mitsukete yare_

_**Amu:**  
Hazukashigari na uchira suru koi wa doki doki shiteiru  
(Doki doki doki)_

_**Rima:**  
Dare mo saisho wa kowagari de doushitara ii ka wakaranai_

_**Utau:**  
Honto no kimochi wa naze ka yase gaman wo shiteiru_

_**Amu:**  
Chigau koto itte mitari iwaretari _

_**Utau:**  
__(hee sou kai)_

___****__Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Gangan hashitte iketara sono hou ga ikiteru jan (donmai! donmai! )  
Are mo hoshii kore mo hoshii  
Iku zo (goo! ) susume (oo! ) gachinko de ikou! 

_**Rima:**  
Sou da yo yaru nara ima shika nai_

_**Utau:**  
Gaman wa dekinai _

_****__Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_dakara motto motto shitai_

They all turned around and went into a circle. They ran and bounced in a circle and went back in a line. Then it went from Amu being in the middle, Rima being on the left and Utau on the right, to Rima being in the middle, Amu on the right, and Utau on the left. They spun around and went back in the line. Rima did a body roll, then Utau, then Amu. Then they went back into the circle. They started to spin back to back and replying their words over and over again. They spun around a few more times, and went back in line. Now its back to Amu being in the middle, Rima being on the left and Utau on the right. Amu was having a lot of fun doing this with them. She smiled at herself for doing this. She was very proud of herself.

_**Amu:**  
Naitari warattari shite ironna hito ni deau_

_**Rima:**  
Daiji na mono mitsuketari nakushitari _

_**Amu:**  
__(hai donmai)_

_____****__Amu Utau and Rima:_  
Gangan hashitte iketara sono hou ga tanoshii jan (soo jan! soo jan! )  
Are mo shitai kore mo shitai  
Iku zo (goo! ) susume (oo! ) gachinko de ikou! 

_**Utau:**  
Sekai ni hitori no jibun no tame ni_

_**Amu:**  
Daisuki na koto wo_

_____****__Amu Utau and Rima:_  
_kitto kitto mitsukete yare_

They finished the last of their dance and when the music stopped, Rima and Utau looked at Amu. She was still smiling. They laughed.

"We did it!" Utau exclaimed. Rima giggled.

"We still got it!" she shouted.

"We can make our comeback!" Amu yelled. The girls hugged each other and squealed, until the guys finally made it outside.

"What's with the noise?" Nagihiko asked with his long violet hair mess up. Kukai was close behind him.

"Damn, I almost had him, until we heard yelling." he grimaced. Ikuto came out and walked up to Amu. She smiled at him.

"We're making a comeback." she said. Ikuto smiled warmly at her.

"I can't wait to hear your new songs _Amu._" he said with his smirk. Amu blushed.

"Y-You haven't said my name like that s-since-"

"High school?" he interrupted with his smirk still intact. Amu nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah." she answered. Rima and Utau smiled. Then they looked at Nagihiko and Kukai, who were arguing about the whole 'dating the Tsukiyomi's kids' thing. They sighed.

"You guys will never quit it will you?" Utau asked pinching her nose. Rima looked at Nagihiko. He was pulling Kukai's arm behind his back and also wincing in pain because Kukai was pulling Nagihiko's hair (and girls, we all know how much that hurts) All the girls and Ikuto sighed. Then Ikuto put his arm around Amu's waist.

"Everything is coming back in place." Amu said with a warm smile. Rima and Utau started to pull Kukai and Nagihiko out of each others grip.

"My son will date their daughter!" Nagihiko shouted. "How do you know they're having a girl? They might have a boy too! And my daughter will date their son and no one else!" Kukai exclaimed sticking his tongue out.

_Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nare-_

"Hello?" Amu answered her phone. Everyone looked at her knowing who it was.

_"Hinamori-san! I need an answer!" _It was Yukari. Amu sighed.

"The answer is yes. Now you may jump for joy." she said with a smile. Yukari started to squeal of happiness.

_"Yes! You guys start tomorrow! Make up your own dances and I'll see you at the stadium for rehearsal! And since this is the comeback, you're singing two songs by yourself, and all three of you will sing three!"_

"Wait! Nikkaido-sa-" She was interrupted by a click on the other line. Yukari hung up. Amu sighed.

"What did she say?" Utau asked struggling with Kukai.

"She said that we start tomorrow and we need new material. As in dances, songs, everything." Amu explained. Rima and Utau immediately got off their husbands, grabbed Amu and ran inside.

"What?! What's going on?!" Amu exclaimed.

"We need to start practicing! We can't do it out there with that." Utau commented pointing at the wrestling young adults that were holding each other in head locks. Rima and Amu sweat dropped.

"Okay well then, let's get started!" Rima exclaimed.

**~*XX*~**

When the girls finished practicing they lounged on the couch. They were exhausted from all the dancing.

"I'm so tired!" Utau huffed. Rima giggled.

"I know, but now we can relax before we practice again." Amu explained laying back in the couch.

"Nagihiko~!" Rima whined. Nagihiko walked in the living room slowly and unwillingly. His eyes was twitching and trying not to blow up due to the apron Rima made him wear.

"Yes dear?" he asked with his eye still twitching. Rima waved his hand telling him to come closer. He flinched and walked up.

"Can you get me something to drink?" she asked sweetly. Nagihiko sighed.

"Yes dear." he said walking back in the kitchen.

"Kukai~!" Utau called. Kukai walked in slowly in the living, eye twitching and all.

"Yes?" he said through his teeth. Utau blinked.

"I'm a little hungry." she said. Kukai nodded slowly.

"I'm not it." he said once through his teeth with a fake smile. Once he was out of sight the girls started to laugh.

"Wow, you guys are mean." Amu saud between giggles.

"It's what they get if they're gonna wrestle for four straight hours." Rima said subsiding her laughter. Utau nodded. "Exactly. Neither of them even won." she explained. Amu smiled.

"I guess you're right." she said.

_Take it easy! Naru you ni  
Natte yuku mitai dakara  
Toki no nagare tsukamaete  
Shining! Shining! Shini-_

"Hello?" Amu answered.

_"Hey Amu, it's me."_

"Souku?" she asked in shocked. Rima and Utau scooted closer to Amu to hear him.

_"Yeah it's me. I kinda need a favor." _

"Well sure, what is it?" Amu asked.

_"Well I heard about your surgery and how it was a success and all, and I was wondering if you could come to this place I know, and perform." _he explained. Amu, Rima and Utau sparkled.

"We'll do it!!" they all shouted. The guys ran in the living room.

"Do what?!" they yelled in unison. The girl looked at them and giggled.

"We're performing today!" Utau shouted. Amu and Rima nodded.

"Where do we need to go?" Amu asked into the phone.

_"Just come to the park. Everything will be set up. See ya there!" _

"Okay, bye!" she exlcaimed and hung up the phone.

"Yay! We're performing again!" Rima yelled hugging Amu.

"Alright let's go!" they exclaimed and ran towards the door.

**~*XX*~**

"Sorry to call you down here so short noticed." Souku said.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!" All the girls shouted. Souku and the guys sweat dropped.

"Uh...yeah well there's the stage." Souku said pointing towards it. The girls giggled and ran up the stairs.

"Here's ARU singing Take it easy!" the announcer exclaimed.

"ARU? Oh my god! Look it's Hinamori Amu!" a girl exclaimed. Everyone looked on stage and saw the girls. They cheered their heads off.

"Ah I miss that sound." Rima said. Utau nodded as they got in position  
**(Play 'Take it easy! by buono!' for better effect! dont own)**

The music started and they started their dance. The crowd's cheer grew as they saw them again. Everyon was so depressed when they left. Now that their back, the crowd is more cheery than ever.

_**Amu:**  
yaritai koto yatteru you ni mieteru shi  
shippai shita toki mo nanka okkei!  
_

_**Rima:**  
massugu ni jibun wo shinjitara dou?  
ippo fumidashitara nantoka naru_

_**Utau:**  
Kakko tsukete mo bareteru  
Sono mama de ikou  
Aozora miagetara RISETTO_

_**Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Take it easy! Raku ni shite  
Kata no chikara wo nuitara  
Atama wo karappo ni shite  
Miyou yo_

_Take it easy! Naru you ni  
Natte yuku mitai dakara  
Toki no nagare tsukamaete  
_

_**Amu:**  
Shining! _

_**Rima:**  
Shining! _

_**Utau:**  
Shining!_

_**Amu:**  
Hikari to kage ga aru Subete no mono ni wa  
Dakara kono sekai wa Utsukushii no  
_

_**Rima:**  
Suteki na jinsei wa Suteki na kimi ni  
otozureru mono deshou Koko ga daiji_

_**Utau:**  
koukai to hansei to no Ittari kitari ja  
tamashii kagayakezu! asu wa nai_

_**Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Take it easy! Mukashi kara  
wo kiraku na taipu desu  
Otona no soudan nante  
muri muri_

_Take it easy! Shiokaze ni  
fukareta nara kimi mou mata  
Toki no nagare tsukamaete  
_

_**Rima:**  
Shining! _

_**Utau:**  
Shining! _

_**Amu:**  
Shining!_

The crowd was cheering more and more out of excitment to see them. It was a small croud but that shouting was reaching Rima's Utau's and Amu's heart. They felt the warmth of singing again. It was all thanks to that surgery. Amu was the most excited to see the smiling faces of the crowd. They even sound better than ever. Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai was backstage watching them in amaszement. They _were _better than ever. They smiled at them. It was like a miracle.  
_  
**Amu:**  
Take it easy! Suki na koto  
_

_**Rima:**  
Namima kara yattekuru yo  
_

_**Utau:**  
Atama wo karappo ni shite_

_**Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Take it easy! Shiokaze ni  
fukaretara kuyokuyo wa  
Kirakira ni kawatte yuku?  
Uso desu!_

_Take it easy! Naru you ni  
Natte yuku mitai dakara  
Yume wo mune ni dakishimete  
_

_**Utau:**  
Shining! _

_**Rima:**  
Shining! _

_**Amu:**  
Shining!_

The song ended, and they were walking off stage. But before Utau left the stage, she yelled in the mic.

"Make sure to come to Tomodachi Stadium tomorrow night for our blow out comeback! ARU's back baby!" she shouted and the crowd cheered. Everyone sweat dropeed backstage.

"I can't wait for this! It's so exciting." Rima said hugging Nagihiko. Kukai wrapped his arms around Utau's waist.

"Good luck you guys." he said. Utau scoffed.

"We don't need luck." she said. Kukai rolled his eyes. Ikuto came up to Amu and pulled her into a kiss. He smirked under her lips and she felt it. Amu's blush grew darker.

"Nice job." he commented. Amu smiled.

"Thanks." she replied.

Their comeback is tomorrow, and they still have a lot of practicing to do.

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

**Yuki- that was an enjoyable chappie!**

**Amu- I agree!**

**Ikuto- whatever..**

**Yuki- dont be like that you know you loved it**

**Ikuto- psssshhhhhhh! nu uh!**

**Yuki- stop being stubborn!**

**Ikuto- Im not!**

**Yuki- *hold Ikuto in a head lock* dont lie!**

**Ikuto- *chokes* i-im not!!!**

**Amu- so... when's the next the chapter?**

**Yuki- hmmm maybe at the end of the week**

**Ikuto- *goes through Yuki's computer* YUKI!!!**

**Yuki- yes? *innocent***

**Ikuto- you already wrote the next chapter didn't you?!**

**Yuki- i have no idea what you're talking bout....  
**

**Amu- uh...please R&R...?  
**


	29. Finale

**Yuki- the last chapter! Thank you everyone that was here from the start~ in case all of have have not noticed, this was my FIRST EVER! fanfiction. heehee well i just wanted to say these four words that have been aching in my heart to get out: I LURVS YOU ALL!!!**

**Amu- awww!**

**Ikuto- finally....**

**Amu- dont be mean!  
**

**Yuki- i know! and just because this is the last chapter, doesn't mean there's not going to be an epilogue!**

**Amu and Ikuto- NO!/YES!**

**Yuki- I dont own shugo chara in any way!  
**

***~Blind Sighted~*  
**

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I've been waiting so long for this. The day we make our comeback! I've written a bunch of new songs for the finale so me, Utau, and Rima can sing together. It's gonna be perfect.

"Amu! Today's the day!" Rima yelled.

"Aren't you excited?!" Utau said.

"Of course!" After everything that happened with me being sick, I have all the energy for one hundred performances in one night! I was pumped.

"Hey where's Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"He said that he has a surprise and he'll see us at our performance." I said. She nodded. We were at the stadium getting ready for our big show. I looked out, where the audience will be sitting, and there was already a bunch of people sitting down! The concert doesn't even start for another six hours!

"Come on girls! Let's go to wardrobe check!" Nikkaido-san yelled. Man, I don't even know if I'll get used to the fact that she's married to my last high school teacher.

"Hai~!" We all yelled back, and went to the dressing room.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

As the girls were getting ready, Kukai was setting up the surprise with Nagihiko.

"Hey, do you think everyone will like this?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll like it." Nagihiko said. Kukai smiled. But that smiled changed when he saw Ikuto.

"Shouldn't you be helping?!" Kukai yelled pointing at him.

"I _am_ helping. I'm…supervising." He said sitting down, drinking a can of coke.

"They said that the girls are gonna sing three songs, then Amu-chan is gonna sing two songs." Nagihiko said. Kukai nodded, and Ikuto kept his eyes closed, knowing that Amu wasn't gonna sing her second song alone.

**6 hours later!**

**~Utaus P.O.V~**

We were all ready to go and dressed. (pic on profile)

"Are you guys ready?" Rima asked, and we nodded. This is it. Our comeback.

"Are you ready for ARU's comeback?!" the announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow..it hurt my ears.

"Well here they are! For their first song, they'll be singing Nakimushi Shounen!" the announcer yelled. I saw the guys twitch, and I giggled.  
**(Nakimushi Shounen by buono! Don't own and PLEASE play song for better effect! Translation: Crybaby boy)  
**

_**Amu:**  
Utsumukanaide  
__  
**Rima:**  
kao wo agete_

_**Utau:**  
kimi no tame ni utau yo_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
nakimushi shounen doshaburi All right  
kono basho wo tobikoete ikou_

_**Amu:**  
Shashin no naka ni iru kimi wa  
dore mo fuzakete bakari de okashii_

_**Rima:**  
kanashii koto mo atta hazu na no ni_

_**Utau:**  
BURUU na kimi nante ichido mo mita koto nakatta_

_**Amu:**  
Yogoreta BASU no mado kara mieru_

_**Utau:**  
keshiki ga tooku chiisaku natte yuku_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
Furimukanaide mae wo muite  
doko he datte ikeru sa  
horoniga seishun hachamecha All night  
kanashimi wo ketobashite ikou_

_**Amu:**  
Michibata ni saku zassou mitai ni  
motto tsuyoku naritai to omou_

_**Rima:**  
ichinen mae no jibun ga mou_

_**Utau:**  
mukashi no koto ni omoete sukoshi sabishikatta_

_**Amu:**  
Onsoku de hibi sugite iku nara_

_**Utau:**  
sore yori hayai SUPIIDO de ikite yare_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
Utsumukanaide kao wo agete  
kimi no tame ni utau yo  
nakimushi shounen doshaburi All right  
kono basho wo tobikoete ikou_

_**Amu:**  
Okujou kara mita ano hi no machi mo_

_**Utau:**  
omoide mo ima wa koko ni oite yuke_

_**Amu:**  
Furimukanaide_

_**Rima:**  
mae wo muite_

_**Utau:**  
doko he datte ikeru sa_

___**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
_horoniga seishun hachamecha All night  
kanashimi wo ketobashite ikou

_Utsumukanaide kao wo agete  
kimi no tame ni utau yo  
nakimushi shounen doshaburi All right  
kono basho wo tobikoete ikou  
kanashimi wo ketobashite ikou ikou_

The song ended and we ran off stage, to get ready for the next performance.

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

Me, Nagihiko, and Kukai were sitting in the back of the crowd like were the last time they performed. I wanted to stay backstage just in case, but Amu said that I was being overprotective.

"Get ready for Kima ga ireba!" the announcer yelled, and they walked on stage wearing long silver dresses that dragged on the floor.  
**(Kimi ga areba by buono! Don't own and PLEASE play song for better effect! I command you! Translation: When you're with me)**

_**Rima:**  
Kimi ga ireba arukidaseru yo  
donna kanashii yoru mo  
hoo tsutau namida afureru mama ni_

_**Amu:**  
Kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru yo  
kakushite kita omoi mo  
kazaranai kotoba de hanaseru ki ga suru_

_**Utau:**  
Doushite darou tsunagu yubi ga areba mune wa itsumo atatakai_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
Kono yo ni umareta ureshisa wo  
kono yo wo ikiru tsurasa wo_

_**Utau:**  
dare mo ga kanji nagara kotae sagashiteiru kedo_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
ashiato no tsuitenai michi wo  
mada fumidasezu ni ite mo_

_**Utau:**  
bokutachi wa mirai ni mukai ippo zutsu_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
aruiteiru_

_**Amu:**  
Kimi ga ireba shinjirareru yo  
akirame sae shinakereba  
kibou ga itsudatte karenai koto wo_

_**Utau:**  
Moshi omoigakenai koto ga okite mo kitto, kitto daijoubu_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
Tashika na mono nante nai kedo  
nukumori wa tashika ni aru_

_**Amu:**  
kimi wo omou kimochi de toki wo koete ikeru kara_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
mada katachi ni naranai negai  
mada koe ni naranai ai_

_**Amu:**  
bokutachi wa mirai ni mukai hitotsu zutsu_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
kanaete yuku_

_Kono yo ni umareta ureshisa wo  
kono yo wo ikiru tsurasa wo_

_**Rima:**  
dare mo ga kanji nagara kotae sagashiteiru kedo_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
ashiato no tsuitenai michi ni  
ima hizashi ga furisosogu_

_**Rima:**  
bokutachi wa mirai ni mukai ippo zutsu_

_**Amu Utau and Rima:**  
aruite yuku_

I was looking around the crowd and they were all crying. I glanced over at Nagihiko and Kukai and they were crying the most.

"So beautiful!" Kukai whaled, hugging Nagihiko.

"I know!!!!" Nagihiko whaled with him.

"Oh come on guys, grow up." I said and they looked at me.

"But Ikuto, your crying too." Kukai said.

"Pffft! Am not." I said.

"But I see a tear right ther-"

"Shut up." I said and quickly whipped the tear from my face.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

This time it was Amu's turn to sing her solo. She was slipping on her white summer dress in the dressing room, humming the song she was about to sing.

"Here is Tsukiyomi Amu singing Heart!" the announcer said and Amu walked on stage.  
**(Heart by ai otsuka! dont own and PLEASE play song for better effect!)**

_ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
sonna kotoba dake wo narabete  
sotto nami ni kaeshita  
ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
komaru kao mirenakute ienakute  
sugita ano natsu no yoru_

_hito nami wo moguru nukete  
sukoshi isoida  
anata no senaka ga tanomoshikute  
aida ni atta uchiage hanabi  
ima wa me wo tojita  
kurayami no naka ni shizuka ni mieru  
kirei ah~ kirei ah~ heart kusuguru  
wasurenai ano kiss_

_ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
sonna kotoba dake wo narabete  
sotto nami ni kaeshita  
ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
komaru kao mire nakute ienakute  
sugita ano natsu no yoru_

_sukoshi kurai warai sou ni naretara nande  
omotta rishite otona butta  
mujaki ni natte toki meki  
kaeshite mita  
sonna koro no koto natsukashii ne  
ii ne ah~ ii ne ah~ heart ni nokoru  
wasurenai ano kaori_

_ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
sonna fuu ni iete  
amaerareta nara ii no kana  
ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
kimochi soto shiawase to soba ni ite  
isshou no shiawase_

_naminori ah~ naminori ah~ heart kusuguru  
wasurenai ano natsu_

_ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
sonna kotoba dake wo narabete  
sotto nami ni kaeshita  
ima sugu aitai ima aitai  
komaru kao mirenakute ienakute  
sugita ano natsu no yoru_

_ima sugu aitai~_

_yasashisa no imi wa  
kotoba no sora shisa  
nanimoiwazu ni  
tada dakishimete_

_oshiyoseru namida  
daremo shiranai  
kono uta ni notte  
yureru yureru heart_

The song ended, and the crowd cheered.

"But that's not it! Tsukiyomi Amu has one more song for you!!" the announcer yelled and the crowd went nuts.

"With her husband, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!" he shouted and the crowd even went more crazy. Especially the girls.

"WHAT?!" Utau and Rima yelled in unison. Kukai and Nagihiko dropped their mouths and looked at Ikuto.

"You?" they asked poiting at Ikuto. He smirked.

"There's no other." he replied smugly.

"Here she goes singing Aisu X time! Featuring Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!" he yelled, and Ikuto ran on stage beside Amu. All the girls were trying to grab him as he ran.  
**(aisu x time by ai otsuka feat. Su From Rip Slyme! dont own and PLEASE play song for better effect! Yuki commands you! LAWL)**

_**Amu:**  
ima kara iu kotoba ga aizu ni nattara  
kyoumibukai jikan no hajimari_

_**Ikuto:**  
kizu ga sotto ieru you na kisu_

_**Amu and Ikuto:**  
ushirometai ga_

_**Ikuto:**  
nandomo ai no hanabira ni furetai.  
subete himitsu tsugi wa itsu aeru kana?to hana to hana no kisu  
kimi wa WITCH  
wow wow tsukanda linen  
kuichigiru ore no rinen  
shoukyo bakari no EMAIL  
anmoku no gizen no LOVE GAME..._

_**Amu:**  
yubisaki kara mieta no wa  
yawarakai kuchibiru  
sore o migi ni sore o hidari ni  
sore o ue ni ue ni  
me ga atta no de  
sore o sarani ue ni ue ni  
odeko ni kisu shita_

_marude hari no nai tokei_

_**Ikuto:**  
ah ah asobi dashita yubisaki ga,  
wakidasu omoi to karameru_

_**Amu:**  
mannaka shita he mannaka shita he suberu you ni you ni_

_**Ikuto:**  
kimi to me ga au tabi chiisana bero wo dashi, sara ni..._

_**Amu:**  
shita ni shita ni hau you ni kisu shita_

_kasa naru isshun no tokei_

_kimi no me no naka no hoshi mitsume te i tara  
kokoro ni mahou o kake te mi taku natta  
ima kara iu kotoba ga aizu ni nattara  
kyoumibukai jikan no hajimari_

_kimi no me no naka no hoshi mitsume te i tara  
kokoro ni mahou o kake te mi taku natta  
ima kara iu kotoba ga aizu ni nattara  
kyoumibukai jikan no hajimari_

_**Ikuto:**  
hontou no kotoba wa ienai_

_**Amu:**  
hontou no kotoba wa kikenai_

_**Ikuto:**  
fuki tsudzuku kaze ni hono oga_

_**Amu:**  
kieru no ga kowakute_

_**Ikuto:**  
hontou no koto wa mienai_

_**Amu:**  
hontou no koto wa shiranai_

_**Ikuto:**  
kokoro ga motome aunda_

_**Amu and Ikuto:**  
motto fukaku..._

_**Amu:**  
tokeru you ni kasanaru  
mata hanare te iku  
futari ga kizan de yuku_

_**Amu and Ikuto:**  
One x Time_

The crowd cheered, even more because Ikuto was singing with Amu.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAMA!!!" they yelled referring to both Ikuto and Amu.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

Amu ran backstage, and Ikuto snuck down back to the guys.

"I can't believe you did that." Nagihiko and Kukai said in unison. Ikuto sat back down.

"It's not that unbelievable." he said with his smirk still intact. They flinched.

"Yeah it is." Nagihiko said sitting back in his chair. Kukai did the same.

**~*XX*~  
**

"Are you ready for the finale Amu?" Rima asked while putting on her final outfit.

"I'm more than ready." Amu said getting undressed.

(too lazy to explain what they're wearing, just look at profile)

"Here's the finale! Our Songs!!" the announcer yelled. The crowd cheered, and they ran out on stage.  
**(Our Songs by buono! Don't own, and please please play song for better effect! This is the finale people! Play the damn song!)**

_**Rima:**  
ima tobidasu toki sa_

_**Utau:**  
Mou nayandetemo nan'nimo  
_

_**Amu:**  
Hajimaranai yo  
_

_**Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Kuchibiru ni ha uta_

_**Rima:**  
Saa nanika ga matsu yo  
_

_**Utau:**  
Kono sekai no doa wo tataku  
_

_**Amu:**  
Kimeru no ha sou  
Boku tachi da_

_**Rima:**  
Me no mae no  
_

_**Utau:**  
Sakusesu dake wo motomete wa  
_

_**Rima:**  
Kitto  
_

_**Amu:**  
Meiro he to mayoi komu_

_**Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Kokoro ni merodii dakishime  
Utatte miyou sakende miyou yo  
Naritai to omou jibun ni  
Chikazuku tame ni ne umarete kuru yo  
Our Song_

_**Rima:**  
Ima shinpai shitemo  
_

_**Utau:**  
mada torai dekiru energy  
_

_**Amu:**  
Uzumaiteru yo  
Kono sora mezashite  
_

_**Rima:**  
Hora kizutsuku haato  
_

_**Utau:**  
Atatakai te wo nobashite  
_

_**Amu:**  
Hohoenda no ha tomodachi sa_

_**Rima:**  
Sorezore ni _

_**Utau:**  
sorezore no michiga aru kara  
_

_**Rima:**  
Kyou no _

_**Amu:**  
kaze ni saa fukare you  
_

_**Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Utaitsuzukereba mieru yo  
Kodomo no koro no jibun slow motion  
Kowai mono nante nakatta  
Subete no mono ni warai kaketeta yo  
Your Days_

_**Rima:**  
Kokoro ni merodii dakishime  
_

_**Utau:**  
Utatte miyou  
_

_**Amu:**  
Sakende miyou yo_

_ **Amu Rima and Utau:**  
Bokutachi ga utau mirai ha  
Dareka no hitomi kitto terasu darou  
Koko kara hajimareba ikunda  
Kuchibiru no ue no sora to kaze to  
Our Song_

**~Amus P.O.V~**

The song ended, and I motioned the guys to come up, and stand with us. They ran up on stage, Ikuto put his arm around my waist, and whispered in my ear.

"You almost forgot aboput the surprise." he said and pointed at Kukai. He smiled and got a remote from out of his pocket.

"Ready? Set? Go!" he pressed the button, and the next thing I knew, there were fireworks in the air with our names in it! The crowd was cheering, and Ikuto kissed me. I can't believe this is only the beginning of something totally new.

**~*eight months later!*~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Amu was now nine months pregnant, and Ikuto has been taking care of her since. They didn't know the gender of the baby, because they wanted it to be a surprise. Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai were now over at their house for dinner.

"Why do we only see you guys during dinner?" Amu asked Kukai and Nagihiko frying the egg omelets. Kukai and Nagihiko shrugged.

"I have no idea." Kukai said snacking on chips. Nagihiko grimaced.

"Dude, share!" he exclaimed. Kukai moved the chips farther away from Nagihiko.

"No way." he replied munching on as many chips as possible. Nagihiko reached over Kukai to grab the chips.

"Come on dude! Sharing is caring!" he yelled. Kukai winced.

"No way! Get your own chips!" he exclaimed. Next thing they knew, they were wrestling on the floor. Amu sighed.

"Guys can you give it a re-" she stopped at a piercing pain in her stomach. Nagihiko and Kukai looked up at Amu.

"What's going on?" they asked getting up and walking quickly to Amu. Amu was in too much pain to speak.

"Get Ikuto!" Nagihiko yelled. Kukai ran upstairs, and bursted through Amu and Ikuto's door.

"Ikuto! It's Amu!" he exclaimed. Ikuto snapped up from the bed, and ran downstairs.

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed. Then he saw Amu. She was the floor, supported by Nagihiko. Rima was putting a towel to her head. Utau was holding her hand.

"Just breathe." Nagihiko said. Amu was tyring to breathe evenly, but it wasn't working.

"Ikuto! It's time!" Utau exclaimed. Ikuto ran over to Amu, and picked her up.

"Let's go." he said carrying her to the car. Kukai and Nagihiko were pushing each other out of the way to drive, while Utau and Rima were sighing walking to the back seat. Nagihiko won, and he sat in the drivers seat. Kukai huffed his cheeks, and sat in the passenger seat. Nagihiko floored it, and they were speeding to the hospital. Once they arrived, Ikuto picked Amu up again and ran inside. Rima and Utau followed. While Nagihiko and Kukai were arguing on who was going into the delivery room with Amu.

"Please help her! She's going to have a baby!" Utau exclaimed to the front desk. The receptionist called in a doctor, and she stepped in.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san, let's go." she smiled as she walked up a wheel chair. Amu sat in it, and the went to the delivery room.

**~*XX*~**

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!" Amu yelled squeazing the life out of Ikuto's hand. Ikuto winced at the pain.

"Amu you're taking all cerculation out of my hand." he grimaced. Amu glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were oh so worried about your hand, when my body is SPLITTING IN TWO!" she shouted. She screamed in pained as the doctors told her to push.

"One more Tsukiyomi-san!" the doctor shouted. Amu shouted one more time before they heard little cries.

"It's a girl!" she exclaimed. Amu tried to look over to see her daughter, but then she started to feel pain again.

"There's one more!" the doctor shouted. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Another one?" he asked in dibelief. The doctor was about to say something but he as cut off by Amu's screams of pain.

"Here it comes!" the doctor shouted. Amu screamed one more time before the doctor exclaimed:

"It's another girl!" Ikuto looked at his new daughter. Amu smiled in relief.

**~*XX*~**

"So you had two girls?" Utau asked. Amu was now sitting in the hospital room with Ikuto holding her hand. Rima smiled.

"When can we see them?" she asked. Ikuto smiled.

"The doctors are about to bring them in." he said. Just when he said that, the doctor walked in with two little baby girls in her hands.

"Here you go Tsukiyomi-san." she said handing one of her daughters to Amu and another one to Ikuto.

"They're georgous." they said in unison. Rima, Utau, Nagihiko, and Kukai were staring at the beautiful girls in disbeleif.

"Wow..." was all they said.

"What should we name them?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled.

"You name one and I'll name one." she said. Ikuto smiled at his daughter.

"I'll name her...Aimi." he said. Amu looked at the baby girl in her arms.

"And I'll name _her_...Aiko." she said. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and smiled. Aimi already had hair growing from her head. It was a little, bit it was fully visable. She had the same midnight blue hair as Ikuto's and Amu's big golden orbs. She was beautiful. Aiko had Amu's soft shiny bubblegum pink hair as hers, and Ikuto's sapphire eyes except they were more like orbs. She was georgous.

"Now I have an announcement." Rima said standing up. Nagihiko stood with her.

"I'm pregnant." she said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"How long?" Utau asked. Nagihiko smiled.

"Three months." he said. Amu smiled.

"I knew it! I knew I saw a small buldge in your stomach!" she exclaimed. Utau and Kukai stood up.

"I guess you beat us to the punch." Kukai said rubbing Utau's stomach. Amu's eyes widened.

"Utau? You're pregnant?" she asked in disbeleif. Utau rasied her hand.

"Guilty." she said with a small smile.

"How long?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai smiled.

"A week!" he exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Then how do you even know?!" they all said in unison. Utau smiled.

"I know some really good doctors." she said with a smirk. Everyone laughed.

_Wow...it came from me being transferred to a new school, to me meeting Ikuto, to us falling for each other, to me performing, to my sickness...to this. Now I have daughters. Aiko and Aimi...my beautiful daughters._

**~*Blind Sighted***

**Yuki- that was....the...end!!!**

**Amu- really? wow you finally finished.**

**Yuki- but...there's one more thing.**

**Ikuto- uh oh**

**Yuki- THE EPILOGUE!**

**IKuto- WHY?!**

**Yuki- dont you want a chapter about you and Amu and you're beautiful daughters?**

**Ikuto- *grumbles* whatever...**

**Amu- well...that's it..**

**Yuki- Ikuto, can you stop being an ass for a sec and do the honors with us?**

**Ikuto- sure...**

**Amu Yuki and Ikuto- PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	30. Epilogue

**Yuki- Hey peeps! Thanks for da reviews!!!! now here it is, THE EPILOGUE!!! a whole chapter about how everything went with the twins, and how their personalities produced. WARNING! there is a song in here!  
**

**Amu- wow... im really curious**

**Ikuto- .....**

**Yuki- ano sa, you _could _show a bit of enthusiasm... baka neko**

**Ikuto- not in the mood...  
**

**Yuki- eh? ano sa, this _is _the absolute _last _chapter of the _whole _story you know**

**Ikuto- ....so?**

**Yuki- ugh! Amu, do the disclaimer one more time!!!**

**Amu- uh...hn. *breaths in* Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in any way shape or form!!!! *breaths out dramatically***

**~*Blind Sighted*~  
~*15 years later*~**

Two teenage girls about fifteen years old ran down the stairs to greet their parents. One, had midnight blue hair and honey colored eyes. The other one had carnation pink hair, and sapphire eyes. Their names were Aimi and Aiko. And yes, they're twins. "Mom! Dad!" they exclaimed. The mother's name was none other then Hina- no Tsukiyomi Amu. The father's name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What is it?" Amu asked her daughters. Ikuto looked at them waiting for them to answer. Aiko and Aimi looked at each other, nodded, and looked at their parents. "We have dates!" they exclaimed. Ikuto spit out the water he was drinking. "What?!" he exclaimed. Aiko and Aimi nodded. "Yep!" they exclaimed. Amu gave them a warm smile.

"With who?" she asked cool and calm. Aimi stepped forward. "Well I'm going with Kurou." she said. Aiko smiled and stepped up with Aimi. "And I'm going with Natsuki." she said followed by a smile. Amu flinched back. "You mean you're childhood friends?" she asked. The twins nodded. "I can't wait!" Aiko said. Aimi put her arm around her. "Now now, little sis. Calm down." she said with a smirk. Ikuto's smirk. Aiko huffed her cheeks. "Just because you were born two minutes before me, doesn't mean you can treat me like a little kid!" she exclaimed.

Aimi chuckled. "Gomen gomen." she said. Aiko fixed her hair and smiled. "Well, when are they coming?" Ikuto asked, a bit nervous. Aimi made a smile, with a hint of smirk. "Chill, dad. They're coming tonight around... what was it sis?" she asked Aiko. She smiled. "Tonight at seven." she clarified. Amu smiled at her daughters. "Well I hope you guys have fun." she said. Ikuto pouted. "I don't get a say in this?!" he exclaimed.

All the girls shook their heads. "No." they said in unison. Ikuto sunk down in his seat. "Whatever." he said. After the about five years, the girls were born, Amu stopped singing to spend time with her family. She knew she wasn't going to do it forever. "So where are you going Aimi?" Amu asked. Aimi smiled. "Kurou and I are going to the new cafe down the street." she answered.

Amu smiled and turned her head towards Aiko. "What about you hun?" she asked. Aimi put her around around Aiko. "Well, Natsuki and I are going with Aimi and Kurou." she answered. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Amu smiled. Ikuto grimaced. "Why are you going out with _them_?" he asked desperately. Aiko giggled. "Calm down daddy. Natsuki-kun is really nice." she reassured. Aimi smiled. "Yeah! Same with Kurou-kun!" she exclaimed. Ikuto flinched. "Natsuki-_kun_? Kurou-_kun_? What the hell?!" he exclaimed. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the couch.

"Why them? Why kami-sama?" he asked looking up at the sky. Amu and the girls giggled.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it." Aimi said with a chuckle heading to the door. When she opened it, it revealed Kukai and Utau. Aimi smiled. "Kukai! Utau! Long time no see!" she exclaimed. Utau and Kukai moved a little to the left to reveal their son. Aimi blushed deeply. "H-Hello Kurou-kun." she said calming down a little. Kurou made a goofy smile. "What's up Aimi?" he greeted enthusiastically. Aimi's blush deepened. "Oh n-nothing special. I thought you weren't g-g-going to come until s-seven?" she asked. Kurou, Kukai and Utau walked in the house completely. "Well my parents wanted to hang out with your parents, so I thought I could come too!" he exclaimed.

Aiko walked over to Aimi, who's blush was so deep, she looked like a cherry. Aiko bop her on the head. "Snap out of it sis." she said. Aimi snapped up and made a nervous laugh. "Why don't you c-c-come and sit on the couch?" she asked gesturing towards the living room. Ikuto started to form a small dark aura. His overprotective father powers were kicking in.

Kurou flinched back a bit at the sight. "Uh..no I think I'll sit over there where I won't get killed." he said pointing over to the dining room. Aimi nodded as she gave her dad a glare. Ikuto shrugged. "Sup Ikuto?" Kukai greeted as he sat next to him. "What's up with the aura?" he asked poking his arm. Ikuto snapped out of it.

"Your son...and _my _daughter?" he asked. Kukai laughed. "I knew I would win that bet with Nagihiko." he said with a cheesy smiled. Ikuto shook his head. "Don't forget that I have _twins._" he said. Kukai flinched back. "You mean..." he trailed off. "Yep. Nagihiko's son is going on a date with Aiko." Ikuto said. Kukai put his hands on his head. "Then that means we both lose." he said. Amu giggled from behind him. "Or you both won." she said.

Kukai chuckled. "Yeah that too."

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it." Aiko walking to the door. When she opened it, it showed Natsuki. Aiko flinched back with a _very _deep blush on her face. Aimi walked up behind her to greet him. "Hey Natsuki." she said opening the door all the way. When Nastuki walked in, Nagihiko and Rima where right behind him. Once Nagihiko saw Kukai, he walked over to the couch. "I knew that I would win." he said. Kukai sat back smugly. "Ah. ah. ah. You forget that Kurou is going out with Aimi." he said. Nagihiko eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know that!" he exclaimed sitting in the chair in front if Kukai and Ikuto.

Kukai and Utau had a son.

Name: Souma Kurou.

Age: fifteen.

Appearance: Blond hair with emerald green eyes.

Personality: Cheerful, yet very stubborn. Just like his parents.

Nagihiko and Rima also had a son.

Name: Fujisaki Natsuki

Age: fifteen

Appearance: Violet hair, with golden eyes.

Personality: Very polite, but very stern about people's sense of humor. Just like his parents.

"N-N-Nastuki-kun...you're early." Aiko said. Natsuki gave Aiko a warm smile. "Well my parents wanted to come here, so I thought why not?" he responded. Aiko made a warm smiled. "Uh..it's nice for you guys to get in the mood and all, but Aiko we have to go get ready!" Aimi said interrupting them. Aiko and Natsuki sweat dropped. "Sure, let's go." Aiko said with a smile. Then they walked upstairs to get ready.

Amu, Utau and Rima were in the kitchen reminiscing. Rima sighed. "I remember when Amu first transferred." she said with a small giggle. Amu and Utau nodded. "That's when I was in America." she said. Rima smiled. "Oh, how is America?" Amu asked. Utau shrugged. "It's okay. The music I kinda don't understand, but you get used to it." she said. "I still can't believe you had twins Amu." Utau said.

Amu chuckled. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." she said with a warm smile. "Now, they're about to turn sixteen." Utau said. Rima nodded. "I can't believe how much Natsuki grown, Rima. Now he's taller than you." Utau said with a giggle. Amu nodded. Rima grew a vain on her forehead. "But Utau, Kurou is tall than you too." she said through clenched teeth. Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm normal sized." she said pointing to herself. Amu giggled. "Now our kids are going to date tonight." she said. Utau and Rima looked at Amu with a smile. "But I'm glad that my Kurou is dating _your_ daughter Amu." Utau said. "Same with my Natsuki." Rima said. Amu smiled. "I'm gad too."

"Okay we're ready!" Aimi and Aiko said in unison. Natsuki and Kurou looked in their direction and thei mouths dropped. Aimi was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a blue cat on it. It stopped right below her belly button. She was also blue shorts with white suspenders. Aiko was wearing a black tank top with a hot pink half jacket over it. She was also wearing a black and hot pink plaid skirt with black thigh high socks.

"You look..." Kurou and Natsuki said in unison. The girl giggled. Ikuto grew a vain on his forehead. "Hell no!" he said. Aimi and Aiko groaned. "Dad calm down!" they shouted in unison. Amu waled over to Ikuto and held his hand. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Amu~" he whined. Amu giggled. "Calm down." she said rubbing his cheek.

"Blegh." the twins said in unison. Kurou walked over to Aimi. "You ready?" he asked cheerfully. Aimi had a light blush on her cheeks. "Hn." she answered. Kurou held her hand and walked outside to the car. Natsuki walked over to Aiko. "You ready?" he asked. Aiko grew a blush on her cheeks too. She nodded as he took her hand and left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kurou drove over to the new cafe down the street. The girls were excited, and they really liked Kurou and Natsuki. Ever since they were ten. "We're here!" Kurou exclaimed exiting the car. Natsuki did the same, and walked over to Aiko's entrance to open her door. Kurou did the same.

Once they went inside, everyone looked at them. They sweat dropped. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Aimi asked annoyed. Everyone shrugged. "Let's just get a seat." Kurou said putting his arm around Aimi's shoulder. She nodded as they walked over to an empty booth in the corner. Natsuki entwined his fingers Aiko's. She blushed as they followed Aimi and Kurou. They all sat down, and started to order their food.

"It's time to pick one lucky person to get up on stage and perform!" one of the waitress exclaimed. Aimi and Aiko sunk down in their seats. Natsuki and Kurou did the same. A spotlight hovered random people and hit.....Aiko.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Aimi smirked. "Look like you will be performing sis." she said. Aiko made a pleading face to Aimi. "Please Aimi, you have to do this with me!" she pleaded. The waitress went over to the teens booth. "So you're the lucky girl that will be performing!" she exclaimed. Aiko looked at Aimi one more time. "Please?!" she exclaimed. Aimi sighed. "Fine let's do it." she said pulling Aiko towards the stage. Natsuki and Kurou never really heard them sing before. Because they were always to embarrassed.

But they did know something. That Aimi and Aiko were going to do at least okay. I mean, the legendary singer, Hinamori Amu was their mother. What could go wrong? "You wanna do Electro world?" Aimi asked. Aiko nodded. That was a song that they made up when they were fourteen. They walked up completely on the stage, and Aimi took out their demo CD. She popped it in the stereo, and got into position.  
**(Play _Electro-world by Perfume _for better effect! Yuki-sama commands you!)**

The music started kind of mellow at first, then small beats resolved in. They waited for their cue. The crowd was examining them. They thought that the twins looked familiar. Aiko and Aimi looked at each other and started.

**_Aimi:_**  
_kono michi wo hashiri susumi susumi susumi tsuzuketa  
_

_**Aiko:**  
chizu ni kaite aru hazu no machi ga miataranai_

Then they started to harmonize with each other.

_**Aimi and Aiko:**  
furikaeru to soko ni mieteita keshiki ga kieta  
kono sekai boku ga saigo de saigo saigo da  
electro-world  
jimen ga furuete kudaketa sora no taiyou ga ochiru boku no te ni hirari to_

Everyone in the crowd eyes widened. They started to realize something. They heard this kind of voice before._  
_

_**Aimi:  
**hontou no koto ni kizuite shimatta no  
_

_**Aiko:  
**kono sekai no shikumi kimi ni tegami nokosu yo_

_**Aimi and Aiko:  
**aa aaa aa aaa  
aa aaa oh yeh electro-world_

They pointed to the crowd at _electro-world_  
_  
**Aiko:**  
machi yuku neko datte sora wo tonjau machi de  
_

_**Aimi:**  
kimi no sonzai sae RIARITI ga nain da yo_

_**Aimi and Aiko:  
**aa aaa aa aaa  
aa aaa oh yeh electro-world_

They repeated the same thing. The audience started to get the feeling of the music.

_**Aimi and Aiko:  
**mieru mono no subete ga fureru mono mo subete ga  
RIARITI ga nai kedo boku wa tashika ni iru yo_

They started to harmonize again.

_kono michi wo hashiri susumi susumi susumi tsuzuketa  
chizu ni kaite aru hazu no machi ga miataranai  
furikaeru to soko ni mieteita keshiki ga kieta__ kono sekai boku ga saigo de saigo saigo da  
electro-world  
jimen ga furuete kudaketa sora no taiyou ga ochiru boku no te ni hirari to_

_**Aimi:  
**boku no te ni hirari to..._

Aiko repeated Aimi's lyric.

_**Aiko:  
**boku no te ni hirari to..._

Aimi did the same to Aiko.  
_  
**Aimi and Aiko:  
**kono sekai no SUICCHI oshita no wa dare na no  
aaa mou sugu kieru electro-world_

Aimi and Aiko clapped the last beat, and bowed. The crowd cheered. They all realized where they heard that sound before. It was from the legendary Hinamori Amu. The twins hurried back to their seats and saw that Kurou and Natsuki were clapping. "Mom is gonna kill us." Aiko said sitting down. Aimi nodded. Kurou scratched his head. "Why would she kill you?" he asked, Natsuki nodded. Aimi and Aiko sighed. "Because mom stopped singing when we were five. She didn't want to be known as a singer anymore." Aimi explained.

"She wanted to live a normal life. But her fans were devastated." Aiko finished. They all saw the waitress from before walk up to their booth. "Could you two be..." she trailed off. "Well what we all want to know is, are you two girls Hinamori Amu's daughters?" she asked. Aiko and Aimi looked around, and they noticed that everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. They sighed. "Can we go somewhere else?" Aimi asked standing up. Kurou nodded and stood up two. Aiko and Natsuki did the same.

Everyone watched as the teens left. But as the twins and their dates were walking to their car, a woman stopped them. Aiko and Aimi's eyes widened. "Aren't moms old manager?" they asked in unison. Yukari nodded. "Yes, and I need your help." she said. Aimi and Aiko raised an eyebrow. Kurou and Nastuki were standing behind them. "What is it?" they asked. Yukari bowed. "Please. Convince your mother to come back." she said. "Huh?" all the teens said in unison. Aiko sighed. "Sorry Nikkaido-san. But mom doesn't want to have that spotlight again." she said.

Yukari sighed. "Please, just ask her." she said. Aimi sighed aggravated. "No. Now will you excuse us." she said while the teens walked over to the car, and drove off. "Let's get back to the house. We can hang out there." Aiko suggested. Everyone nodded.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once they arrived, they walked in on all the adults. They were laughing about memories and how everything turned out great. They stopped once they noticed that the teens were back. "How was it?" Amu asked. Aiko and Aimi made a nervous laugh. "Great!" they exclaimed in unison as they grabbed Natsuki and Kurou's hands and ran upstairs to their room. "That was close." Aiko said with a sighed. Everyone nodded.

"Are you going to ever tell your mom?" Kurou asked sitting on the floor. Aimi sat next to him. "Not a chance." the twins said in unison. Nastuki sat on Aiko's bed, and she sat next to him. "We're keeping this a secret." Aimi said sighing. Kurou put his arm around her, earning a deep blush from her. Natsuki put his hand on top on Aiko's. "Well we'll keep this a secret too." he said with a smile. Aiko looked at him and made a smile with a hint of blush.

Downstairs, the Amu, Rima and Utau were watching as Kukai and Nagihiko were arguing on who's kid is going steady with Ikuto and Amu's kid first. Ikuto was not happy about this argument. He just secretly wanted Aiko and Aimi to stay single. He was a teeage boy once. He knew what boys think. And not only that, Natsuki and Kurou were _Kukai _and _Nagihiko's _kids. Which to Ikuto, is worse. The girls were giggling, at how stupid they were acting.

"Come on guys, you're acting like idiots. Not that it's a surprise or anything." Ikuto said, trying to change the subject from his daughters. "I agree. You guys are acting like complete idiots." Utau said subsiding her giggles, along with Amu and Rima. Nagihiko and Kukai stopped arguing, and sat on either side of Ikuto. After about ten seconds, everyone laughed.

"You guys haven't changed one bit." Amu said. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Of course we changed!" he exclaimed. "And in a good way too!" Kukai agreed. Utau and Rima sat on either side of Amu. "What about the whole best friend thing?" Rima asked. Nagihiko made a smug smile. "Me and Kukai already resolved that long ago." he said. Kukai made the same smile. "Yeah we have. Now we both know that Amu's best friends is,"

"Me." they said in unison. Then they looked at each other with electricity coming from their eyes. The girls and Ikuto sweat dropped. Utau and Rima already resolved the whole best friend thing. They were both equal friends with Amu. Now they were waiting for that to go through Nagihiko's and Kukai's heads. Ikuto sighed. "Oh yeah, they changed alright." he said with sarcasm. The girls giggled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once everyone left, and Aiko and Aimi fell asleep in front of the living room T.V, Amu and Ikuto walked upstairs silently. They both sat on the bed together. "I'm glad everything turned out like this." Amu said laying down. Ikuto lain on her lap. "Mhmm." he agreed. Amu smiled as she ran her fingers though his midnight blue hair. Ikuto made small purrs.

"You're such a cat." Amu said with a small laugh. Ikuto shrugged. Then he put his hand on Amu's cheek, leaned her in closer, and pulled her in for a nice passionate kiss. Amu made a small blush at the sudden action. Even after all these years, Ikuto can still make her blush. She liked it though. After they pulled away, before going to bed, they stated the same words that brought everything, and everyone together.

"Aishiteru."

**~*Blind Sighted*~**

**Yuki- there you have it!**

**Amu- wow...it's over**

**Ikuto- finally!**

**Yuki- but wait**

**Ikuto- uh oh**

**Yuki- i kinda have an idea**

**Ikuto- what now?**

**Yuki- well.... I got some e-mails saying that request a sequel... about the twins and how they deal with having a famous mom - Amu - and then they start performing in different places secretly and stuff without letting Amu know... idk just an idea LAWL but anyway tell me what i should do!**

**sequel or not?**

**Ikuto- you know what? I dont care anymore!**

**Yuki Amu and Ikuto- R&R!!!!!  
**


	31. Announcement!

**Ikuto- ...Why am I here?**

**Amu- I was about to ask the same thing...**

**-Dramatic Music-**

**Ikuto- What the...?**

**Amu- ...?**

**-Dramatic Music gets more dramatic-**

**Amu- Uh... Ikuto? Do you know...?**

**Ikuto- I'm kinda gettin' an idea of who this is...**

**-Dramatic Music gets even MORE dramaitc-**

**Amu- You don't think...**

**Ikuto- Yup... -_-**

**Yuki- HAIIIIII! :D**

**Amu- Y-YUKI? O_O**

**Ikuto- Why didn't I think this in the first place...**

**Yuki- Long time no seeee! :D**

**Amu- I know! It's been almost a year!**

**Ikuto- ...Why can't we make it longer?**

**Yuki- Ikuto, I see you haven't change... at all.**

**Ikuto- Really? I haven't gone any sexier? **

**Yuki- ...Nope.**

**Ikuto- :C**

**Amu- ^^;**

**Ikuto- Anyway, why are we here?**

**Yuki- Because I have an announcement to make, and I needed you guys since you were apart of this story.**

**Amu- ...Oh.**

**Yuki- So here's the announcement!**

**Okay. Most people have been telling me that they want a sequel to this story, and I made my decision after such a long time. **

**I decided... not to make a sequel. Sorry. **

**BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON.**

**I already have Moon Dexterity, (new story for those of you who don't know it) and Pen Pals is already almost over. But making a sequel to this story would confuse me, and stress me out. Plus I would have no idea where to begin and how to end. **

**But I have an idea.**

**Does anyone want to make a sequel for me? I would love to see someone make this story their own, and see what they were do with it. **

**Please take this story out of my hands! I wanna know how this keeps going myself! **

**That's my announcent, and I will put up another page to show who I'm giving this sequel to. Thanks!**

**Ikuto- ...THAT'S the announcement? Another one of your pointless stories?**

**Yuki- And you see why I don't ask you to join me in my newer stories. I've gotten much better you know!**

**Ikuto- That'll be the day...**

**Amu- You both haven't changed...**

**Ikuto and Yuki- -Continues to argue-**

**Amu- Please review, and someone please write the sequel!**

**R&R**


End file.
